Side Problems: In the Pack
by AshLandWriter
Summary: We all know everyone has their problems, and Lonnie has just gotten herself into some real bad ones. Dive into a story where you learn more about Lonnie, how Auradon came to be, and King Ben's real family history. Filled with viruses and rituals, you will be infected with bookworm before you even know it. Ships: Lonnie/OC. Trigger Warning: topics of bestiality, incest, and racism.
1. It Started with a Fall

**About this Fic:**

**1)** This fic was inspired by a request made by **FeralG3**. **Spoiler**: the request was for a Lonnie/OC pairing where the OC was a werewolf. Now, I've been avoiding werewolves, due to Ben's beast thing going on; however, I am sincerely glad I got this request, because it's given me so many ideas. I know I probably won't meet all of your criteria and expectations, but I hope you can still manage to enjoy it regardless.

**2)** This fic will contain tough topics, just as with all of my fics. **Trigger warning** for what could be interpreted as symbolism/metaphor for white nationalism. **Taboo topics**: bestiality and incest, mostly just mentioned or implied.

**3)** This fic is part of the Isle Problems series and can be read alongside Isle Problems 2: In the family. Please go back to read those first to counteract confusion.

* * *

**It Started with a Fall **

**(Mon Afternoon, June 24****th****, 2019)**

It started with a fall. She fell, and she fell hard. The breath was knocked out of her, and her head had hit the red mat. She stares up at the ceiling, eyes scanning the wooden boards and hanging lights, before she hears her teacher assert, "Lonnie Li." She sits up, pressing a hand down on the floor to stand, before she faces the black-haired man. "You've gotten rusty."

It takes her a moment to find her voice, "Yes, Sabumnim."

His sky-blue eyes look over her, "Have you practiced at all this year?"

She takes a breath, but it's hard for her to admit, "Not really."

His thick eyebrows rise, "Do you want me to take that belt from you?"

Lonnie eyes down at the red, black striped belt, "No, Sabumnim."

The Gong's rung, and he announces, "Class dismissed." Lonnie turns around. "Not you." She faces him again, and he calls, "Ace." She watches as the platinum blond, muscular guy walks towards them. He places a hand on his shoulder, "This is my assistant. He will help you relearn what you've lost."

She notices his black belt, "You're a little young to be an assistant."

"You're a little young to be a red belt," he returns.

"My parents are in the Imperial Army," she disbelieves, and he quiets.

The teacher continues, "Ace. This is the daughter of General Li Shang and the great Mulan." Lonnie watches as the assistant scans over her with his eyes. "She has earned at least one color every summer since she's been with us." The assistant's eyes are intimidating, yet beautiful. Surrounded by a black ring, it emphasizes the lighter grey and brown shades within. "What do you think?"

He meets her dark brown eyes, "You have big shoes to fill."

"Yes," she nods, and then she notices him smirk. "What?"

"You're almost perfect." He frowns, "Almost." before he turns around and heads off.

She watches him pick up his black backpack, "Wait. When do we train?"

He walks away without a word, and she can't help but gape at the scene, before the tall teacher whispers, "May I suggest, try the afternoon?" The teacher walks away, and Lonnie darts her eyes between her master and where his assistant had gone to.

* * *

"She's almost perfect," Ace mentions, as he and his friend gather the twigs.

"But she's not," Luke points out. "She's not like us. You know that."

He turns around, blocking his path, "We're a dying specimen. No one's perfect anymore. What would be so wrong with me being with someone so strong and determined?"

"We need to stay with our own kind," his slate grey eyes widen.

Ace nods with a frown, "I know."

Luke breathes in relief, maneuvering the wood under his arm, before he places an arm around his shoulders and they continue to walk. "Look. Your father is our leader, and he's going to pass the mantel down to you. You have a good life ahead of you." Ace nods, and Luke lets his arm fall to his side. "So, yeah. Just don't ruin it with this new impurity in your life."

"Harsh," he slowly emphasizes.

"Hey," he excuses, "I'm only stating the truth."

* * *

\- **Posted**: 03/17/2019 (American Standard)


	2. Don't Mention It

**Don't Mention It **

**(Tues Afternoon, June 25****th****)**

When Lonnie watches the teacher's assistant place the large water bottle into his camping backpack she comments, "Hey. We're not done yet."

He gives her a look, and her posture becomes timid before the blond responds, "It's Eco Week. I need to get back to the park to help my father."

Lonnie's mouth opens, but no words come out. Suddenly, she has so many questions. He turns around, and when he starts to walk off, she shouts, "Hey. What do you mean? What park? Help your father with what?"

He stops in his tracks but doesn't turn, and she hears him quietly state, "Our community only has one eco fridge. The food will go bad soon. We need to preserve it."

"Community?" Lonnie questions again, but after another moment of silence Ace walks away again.

* * *

"I don't know why they make us get more food when there's nowhere to put it," Luke complains, as they hang up the strips of meat.

"We have fifty-seven mouths to feed," Ace sternly points out. "Children and elders. We can't just let our supply diminish, because some rich people got together and thought the best way to support the eco system was to let the poor suffer."

"We could have made the jerky earlier," the brown-haired teen complains. "Now, we're playing catch up, because people around here don't think ahead."

Ace meets his grey eyes, and there's a tense silence before he warns, "Think about who you're talking to here."

"I'm talking to my friend," he reasons.

"You're talking to the son of our leader," Ace corrects, "and if my father hears your complaints, don't think he won't give you something real to complain about."

His friend frowns, "I'm just saying that we could have planned this better." before he continues to hang up the strips. "This is a calendar event, not some freaky occurrence."

Ace is quiet for a moment, "No one wants jerky doused in salt. All meat goes bad. If we had done this any sooner, then we would have needed to preserve it better."

"I think unsalted jerky can last a couple weeks," he doubts.

"Maybe." Ace turns to him and smiles, "But this way we get to have that steakout."

"Ugh," Luke complains. "I can smell it now."

"Don't be too hasty," he laughs. "We need to do our part before we can eat."

Luke hangs up two more strips, "Well, I'm done."

Ace watches him try to leave, "Uh, no." before he points to the other five boxes.

He groans, "But there's no way we're going to be able to hang all of those up."

"We just need to fill the hooks," Ace diminishes, before he notices the low flame. "Feed the fire while you're at it, will you?"

After Ace hangs up some more meat, he notices Luke take a box from the stack, take a strip out, and bite into it. "Seriously? You can't wait?"

"What?" He moves to set the box down near the empty hooks, "If they don't get hung up, then they're going to go bad anyway."

Ace sighs, "I'll talk to my father about rationing it out to those who need it."

Luke slightly smiles, "Thanks."

Ace quietly comments, "Don't mention it."

* * *

"Gather around," the greying man raises his arms and gestures his hands towards himself. "Eco week has arrived. It's a hard time for us." He looks over the crowd, "But it is also a time of celebration. We survived another year, and we will survive again!" The crowd cheers, and the bearded man smiles. He meets Ace's light eyes, "Son." before nodding him over. Ace shyly smiles as he heads over to stand by his father, and a hand is firmly placed onto his shoulder. "This year my son becomes a man," he announces, and more cheers are heard.

"Dad," Ace whispers. "Is this necessary?"

"Of course, it's necessary," he loudly chuckles, and Ace can't help but slump his shoulders. "This summer he faces the trials, and once he has proven himself, he will take his rightful place."

"Dad," he hisses.

"At my right side," he continues, and Ace just barely catches his breath. "So, let us drink to ensure his success." Ace watches as his father takes one of the many gallon jugs, filling the large cup in his shaking hands, along with his own and the crowds'. Ace eyes over the people, who stare at him, before his father whispers, "You first." and Ace brings the clear cup to his lips before the others follow him.

* * *

**Posted**: 04/05/2019


	3. My Favorite Game

**My Favorite Game **

**(Wed Afternoon, June 26****th****)**

"I'm never going to get my blackbelt if you keep leaving like this," Lonnie complains.

Ace swings the strap of his backpack over his shoulder, before he gives her a look, "Sorry. I can't hold your hand." The black-haired girl huffs, mouth gaped, and he lets out a breath. "Okay. I'll help you."

She watches him set the backpack down, before he unzips it and pulls the thick twine out, "What is that?"

He stands up, "It's rope."

"Well, yeah," she accepts.

"Turn around and shut your eyes."

She shakes her head, "You're messing with me."

The blond evenly expresses, "Does it look like I'm joking?" The girl quiets and turns around, "Good." before he walks towards her. "To become a blackbelt you need to defend yourself against holds." He notices her move and shouts, "I said shut your eyes." She complies, and he breathes, "Do as I say." Lonnie listens as his footsteps move away, a thump is heard, and then his footsteps come close again. He places his hands on her shoulders, and he whispers, "Move. Now."

Lonnie feels her feet move onto a higher, softer surface, "Are we on the mat again?" He doesn't answer. "You're not planning to spar me blindfolded, are you?"

"I grab a rope," he slowly starts, "and you think I'm going to blindfold you with it?"

"It sounds stupid when you say it like that," she mutters.

He forces her down into a hard seat, "In the park we play a game."

She feels him grab her wrists, the skin on her biceps getting pinched on the chair, and when the scratchy twine touches her, she looks over her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"I said eyes shut," he asserts, and she quickly looks forward and holds her breath. He shakes his head, "You ever hear about the twins who married the moon?"

"No," she slowly answers, and then her head lurches back when he pulls the long hair. She opens her eyes, as they water with pain, and he widens his eyes at her.

"The first girl who was taken into the sky was told not to open her eyes, but she could not resist temptation." He lets go, and Lonnie breathes heavily. "When she opened them, her hair had been cut and she fell from the sky." He steps in front of her, "She never reached her goal, and neither will you if you don't obey."

"I get it," she gives him a look. "Keep my eyes closed."

He leans forward, "So, close them." She shuts them, and a moment later she feels the rope wrap around her legs. "Like I was saying… My favorite game was the escape game." She hears him step behind him, and she feels the rope move through her tied arms. "Taekwondo is about more than just strength and skill. You need to be smart. You need to be patient."

"You're lecturing me on patience," she disbelieves.

"You're the one who can't keep their eyes shut," he counters, and she quiets. "You will need to think your way through holds, just like this one."

"They're not going to tie me in rope," she disagrees, before the sound of fading footsteps startles her. "Wait. Where are you going?" She hears no words. Instead, she is met with screeching and thumps, and then there are clanks. "What are you doing?"

"In order to become a blackbelt, you will also be required to break through six inches of board. Once you escape, you are free to try any blow." Lonnie opens her eyes, but all she sees is darkness. The only sign of light are dots from the airholes.

"I can't even see," she complains.

"Just open your eyes wider," he irritably responds.

"How is that supposed to help," she yells. "It's completely dark in here."

There's a long pause, before he counters, "Well, then. That sounds like a you problem."

She listens as she hears the backpack scrape against the floor and then plump onto his back, "Hey! You're not just going to leave me here!"

"Don't worry," he calls out. "You're strong. I have faith in you."

Lonnie hears the building's door clank shut, and she whispers, "No." She tries to widen her eyes as he had said, but the amount of light doesn't change. She still can't see. She takes a few deep breathes. She can't lose it right now. He told her to be patient. He's just testing her. She thinks again, and it occurs to her that he might have just got annoyed by her. "Come on," she talks herself up. "You can do this. You can't see, but you can…" She moves her hands. "You can feel," she notices, before she tries to get her hands loose; however, they are tied tight. She tries to move her legs instead, and these are easier to maneuver. It takes her a while, but she's eventually able to pull them out. Her arms, however, remain tied behind her back.

Lonnie stands up, but she immediately regrets it as she hears the chair lift. She balances and sets the chair back down, before she focuses on her hands once more. She pulls and tugs, and she feels the skin rub raw as she tightens the knot, making the holes her hands are trapped in bigger. She rests for a minute to catch her breath. The more she pulls, the more it hurts. It feels as though the rope's cutting deeper and deeper into her skin. She takes another deep breath and holds it, as she pulls her arm hard, and she releases a pained noise when her hand is freed from the rope. She feels the tingling, the blood rushing back. Any longer and she'd have lost all feeling and wouldn't have been able to escape at all. She tries to unwrap the rope from her other hand, but after what feels like forever, she tugs at the rope and forces her hand out instead. "Ow," Lonnie whispers, before she runs her hands over her wrists and feels the wetness. She's bleeding. She must be. She quickly stands, holds out her arm, and when her hand meets the wood, she moves around the box to search for a way out. On one side there's a crack. It must be the door. She presses, but it doesn't budge. She takes a deep breath, recalling how the teaching assistant had said she'd get to try any blow.

Lonnie breathes before kicking the door, but it doesn't break. She hits it with her arm, she runs into it with her shoulder, and then she finally pounds on it, crying, "Let me out." The air is thin, and the oxygen is low. She looks to find the dots of light from before, but she can't. It's dark. It's been hours. She's running out of air. She leans her back on the door, sliding down to sit. Her breathing is slow as she remembers the story about the first girl. His entire lesson was about patience, and she's failed.

* * *

"This represents discipline." Lonnie takes the strung twenty-five-pound weight from her father. "This represents strength." She takes the other. "You need both to reach the top."

Lonnie looks between the weights and the high pole, before she laughs, "Can't I just wear a weights on a belt or something?"

"Always looking to do things the hard way," her mother sings, and she watches her lean against the house.

"Come on," she complains. "You can't possibly expect me to do this."

"I did it," she counters.

"And so can you," her father asserts.

She looks at her mother again, "Please."

"Go on," she nods towards the pole. "I will have cookies ready for when you finish."

She hadn't finished, though. Lonnie was in the dark, practicing into the night, and she still couldn't get it. At some point her father finally got her, and when her mother offered her the cookies it had been explained. It was a test to think outside of the box. It was about using your disadvantages to your advantage and not overusing your strengths. "Your strengths can become your weaknesses," she had been told, and they had been right. Her determination gets her in trouble all the time.

There's a bright light, and Lonnie wearily opens her eyes, noticing the tall silhouette in the doorway, "Mom."

The woman immediately kneels down, "Sweetheart." moving the hair out of her face and then checking her wrists. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"No one," Lonnie murmurs.

"Don't lie to me," she asserts, holding onto her shoulders and sitting her up. "Tell me the truth. Who did this to you?" Lonnie shakes her head. "This is serious."

"Mom," Lonnie whispers, and her mother's features soften. "I want to go home."

She takes a moment and nods, "Okay." before she examines her wrists again. "But we're taking care of these," she widens her eyes. Lonnie stays quiet, and her mother shakes her head, taking a ponytail from her wrist to tie up her daughter's hair. She breathes in disbelief, "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing," she manages. "I'm just tired."

"Lonnie," she starts.

"I paid some guy to train me," she excuses, letting out a breath. There's no way she's ratting him out. After all, he'd said he'd done this very same thing himself. "I guess, I… I wasn't strong enough." She shuts her eyes, "No." and then shakes her head. "He told me to think before I did anything, but I didn't… and then I couldn't breathe."

"Trapping you in like that," her mother surmises, "and he didn't even stay to make sure you were okay?"

Lonnie takes a moment, as her mother helps her stand to her feet. She thinks aloud, "He said he had faith in me."

"Kids nowadays," she disbelieves.

"I know," Lonnie murmurs. "We're stupid."

"Not stupid," her mother cautiously comments. "But there are better ways to handle things, a proper way."

There's silence as they walk out of the building, and when they reach the fresh air, Lonnie leans on her, "Can I have cookies?"

"Oh, sweetheart," her mother solemnly laughs. "Of course, you can have cookies."


	4. Manipulation of Energy

**Manipulation of Energy **

**(Thursday Afternoon, June 27****th****)**

After the class leaves Lonnie watches the blond walk up to her with a frown, before he eyes down and takes her hands, "Your wrists."

"I couldn't untie the rope," she admits, and he meets her dark brown eyes. "I also couldn't get out. My mom had to get me."

"Your mom?" he shocks.

"Don't worry," she quickly reassures. "I didn't tell her anything."

He sighs, "I'm sorry. I just assumed…" before he shakes his head. "I forget my own strength. I should have been more careful with you."

"It's not like you were sparing me," she counters, and he lets go of her.

"Still," he disagrees. "I got impatient, took you farther than you were ready for."

"It's really okay," Lonnie quietly comments. "I pushed you to challenge me."

He meets her eyes, "Look. I think we should go back to the basics."

"The basics," she disbelieves.

"While you heal," he explains.

"That could take weeks," she voices.

"Right," Ace glances down. "You have one week. The more serious cuts should be better by then… hopefully."

"I'm never going to get my blackbelt that way," she nearly yells.

His intense eyes pierce hers, "You cannot build a wall with a faulty foundation." before he takes a calming breath. "Just trust me. Okay?"

"Trust you?" her eyes widen. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Faith."

She shakes her head, "Faith?"

"Yes," he emphasizes. "Faith. Don't you have faith in anything?"

"I'm not religious, if that's what you're asking." She eyes him over, folding her arms, "Why? Are you?"

He takes a moment, "I worship nature, but no. That's not what I meant."

She watches him shake his head and turn around, "What do you mean, nature? How?"

Ace faces her, "Life. Energy. Biology. Survival of the fittest."

"How is that worship?" she questions.

"It's less worship and more respect," he attempts to explain.

She shakes her head, "I don't get it."

"Okay," he sighs. "I know what our lesson is today." He steps towards her and sits on the red mat, before he gives her a look, "Well, come on."

She sits across from him, "What are we doing?"

"What are you? Chinese?"

"Why does it matter?" she narrows her eyes.

"So, you're familiar with Buddhism?" he assumes.

Lonnie hesitates, "I've heard of it."

"So, you know about the concept of energy transference?" he inquires.

She shakes her head, "I thought Buddhism was about reincarnation."

"Okay," he sighs. "Just… I want you to take a minute, listen to the silence and feel your own energy."

"Feel my own energy?" she repeats.

He continues to frown, "Just give it a chance." and he watches as she holds her hands together and shuts her eyes. He takes a few calming breathes of his own, but he can't even feel his energy. Hers is much more intense, "What do you feel?"

She opens her eyes, "Mad." before she looks off. "I don't get it. What are we doing?"

"Manipulating energy is the greatest skill anyone can learn," he informs. "Fairies use it for magic. Witches use it for prophecy. Vampires use it to enhance their own abilities."

"Well, I'm not any of those things," Lonnie asserts.

"Humans might be bad at it," he firmly explains, "but it's possible. Why do you think there's always music at parties? All people can feel energy."

"Well, I can't feel mine," she sternly counters, and he looks away. "What is it?"

He faces her, "It's just, in my community we're raised to be a part of nature, and we learn how to harness its energy." before he eyes over her. "It's hard to believe that someone whose energy is so distracting, that you can't even feel it."

"Well, I'm sorry," she sarcastically counters. "I'm not perfect."

"Yeah," Ace whispers. "I'm sorry too."

Lonnie gives him a look, "So, what? You're just giving up on me?"

"There isn't enough time for this."

She watches him reach for her hands, and she pulls back, "What are you doing?"

He offers a bored expression, "You have too much energy that you don't know how to harness. Just let me help. Please."

She rolls her eyes, "Alright." and he takes her hands. Somehow, she can feel it. She starts to feel herself grow calmer, before she notices his hand move to the side of her face. He takes a deep breath, and she watches as he seems to grimace in pain. "Are you okay?"

He lets go, "Fine." before he faces her. "What about you? Feeling better?"

Lonnie eyes down for a second, "Actually, yeah."

"Good."

She watches him stand, "What? You're going?"

"I—" He gulps, shutting his eyes hard, "I need to go for a run."

Lonnie watches him jolt for the door, "Wait." before she stands. "Aren't you—"

The door clanks shut, and she eyes towards the black backpack as she whispers, "Your bag." She shakes her head, before she runs after him; however, when she opens the door and scans the parking lot, he is nowhere in sight. She goes back in, walks towards the camping backpack, before she lifts it. "What the hell?" she grits her teeth, before she sets it down and opens the flap and zipper. There are books, rope, spare clothes, and a pocket knife. That will do it. She glances back at the door, but it's clear he's not coming back. She looks back in the bag, notices a red folder, and she pulls it out. Inside it is nothing more than printed papers on types of moonstones, and he has the rainbow moonstone circled. "The rainbow moonstone provides psychic protection, clears the mind and senses, and aids in lucid dreaming and calm sleep. It deflects negativity and eases emotional trauma." Lonnie eyes between the door and the papers, before she puts the papers away and places the folder back in the bag.

* * *

**Posted**: 04/09/2019


	5. Help

**Help **

**(Friday-Saturday Afternoon, June 28****th ****-29****th****)**

Ace eyes the black-haired girl over, "It's been one day. How did you do this?"

Lonnie furrows her eyebrows, "Do what?"

"This," he gestures to her. "I just fixed you. Where did you get all that energy from?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe I made it."

"Energy isn't made," he steps forward. "Energy can't be created or destroyed. It can only be transferred." She frowns in thought, and he marches forward, putting his hands on her arms, "How are you doing it? Where are you getting it from?"

"I—" Her voice shakes, "I don't know."

"Ace," the teacher calls out, but he continues to glare at her. "I have a task for you." He continues to stare into her eyes, and the dilated pupils and black ring makes him appear more threatening than she remembers. "Ace," he shouts. "Now."

The blond lets go of her and turns, "Yes, Sabumnim."

The black-haired man smirks, "That light bulb." before he points up high at the ceiling lantern. "Change it for me, please."

Ace narrows his eyes before walking away, and the teacher steps towards Lonnie, "I am sorry. He can have a bit of a temper."

Lonnie hesitates, "How much do you know about him."

"More than most, I would think."

She frowns, "He says he can sense and manipulate energy."

The strong man nods, "Indeed."

"And," she falters, "he's confused, because I've been gathering a lot of it, apparently."

He quiets, "So, I've noticed."

She shakes her head, "I don't understand this."

"There is a reason I've encouraged you two to train," the blue-eyed man informs. "He is an expert in energy, and you have so much untapped potential."

Lonnie stares at him, "I still don't get it."

"You are special," he elaborates. "You have more natural ability than you know." He looks away, and Lonnie's eyes turn with his towards his assistant. "He has natural abilities too." She watches as Ace scales the metal poles up towards the ceiling, a light bulb between his teeth. "He can help you with yours."

Lonnie sighs, "What makes me so special?" but the teacher doesn't answer. "Sabumnim. Please. I need to know."

He calmly faces her, "Are you aware of the emperor Qin Shi Huang?"

"You mean the guy who killed himself by eating mercury, thinking it would make him immortal?" she gives a look, before she lets out a breath and shakes her head. "Yeah. And?"

The taekwondo teacher takes a moment, "Nothing. That is all." before he walks away and announces his presence to the class.

* * *

"And then he just said 'that is all'," Lonnie recounts.

"What the frick," Mal disbelieves, before she laughs, "Hey. Maybe you're a dragon." Mal's smile falters, "That was supposed to be a joke. Get it, because I'm a dragon—"

"And I'm Chinese," Lonnie finishes.

Mal's eyebrows furrow, "What does that have to do with anything?"

She shakes her head, "I don't know."

Mal takes her hand and runs a finger over her wrist, "Does it hurt?"

Lonnie shakes her head, "I haven't even thought about it."

The brown-haired girl smiles, "You know, I could make some healing cream for you. Real stuff."

She smiles back, "That would be nice." before she watches her stand. "You're not doing it now, are you?"

Mal opens the wardrobe, and she holds up a black leather jacket as she walks back to Lonnie, "No. I just think that a badass like you deserve something sturdy."

She sits back down, and Lonnie shakes her head, "Mal. I can't accept this."

"It's not the one I really like," she points out. "Just take it."

"Okay," Lonnie unsurely says, before she puts the jacket on over her red blouse.

Mal takes the long, black hair out from the jacket, "You look so hot in that."

"You think so?" she partly smiles.

"Yeah." Mal places a hand to Lonnie's neck, "Really hot." before she eyes over her. "How do you want to do this?"

She starts to frown, "We can't watch a movie."

"No," Mal frowns in return.

"I still want to help." Lonnie pauses, before she places a hand to Mal's cheek, "Maybe…" She eyes to Mal's lips, and Mal slowly leans forward, hesitant, before they kiss.

They part and Mal looks over her, "How was it?"

"Not… horrible," she unsurely responds, and Mal nods before gaping at the doorway.

"Evie." Lonnie turns and sees the blue-haired girl. "What are you doing here?" She hurries off, and Mal calls after her as she runs out the door. Lonnie follows them out into the hall, and she hears Mal say, "Eves."

"How could you do this?" Evie cries. "How could you do this to Ben?" She places a hand to her heart, "To me?"

"E," Mal steps forward.

"We're gone for one day," Evie shouts, "and you're hooking up with some straight girl?"

"It's not like that," Mal hurries.

"What would Ben say?"

"He knows about Lonnie."

"As a heat source," she counters. "He never said you could have sex with her."

Mal sternly eyes her, "You're so out of line right now."

Lonnie steps forward, "Look. I just wanted to—"

"And you," Evie heavily breathes. "What is wrong with you?"

"I wanted to help."

"Stay away," she holds a hand up. "I don't want you here."

"Evie," Mal tries to reason.

Lonnie moves forward, tearing up, "Please. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Didn't mean to hurt anyone?" Evie disbelieves. "Do you even see yourself? Everything is about you."

"No," she denies.

"It just comes off of you, this intense sense of self-worth. It's disgusting."

Mal steps forward, "Eves, that's enough."

Her eyes narrow, "I really don't like you."

Lonnie moves towards her, "Look. I'm sorry."

"I said stay away," Evie yells.

Mal watches her place a hand to her head, "Eves?" She watches her collapse and hurries to her side, "Evie."

Lonnie's eyes widen as her mouth gapes, "What did I do?"

Mal furrows her brows at her as she makes a noise, "You? You didn't do anything."

She watches Mal turn back to the other girl, "She's a witch, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, she's sensitive of energy?" Lonnie realizes.

Mal looks up at her, "What are you getting at?"

"I have to go," her eyes shift, before she runs off.

"Lons," Mal calls after her, but Lonnie continues to run and run until she reaches her front door. She gasps for air as she heads inside, "Mom!" She walks past the living room and scans the kitchen, before she calls out again and turns to see her mother descending the stairs.

"Lonnie," she concerns.

"What's wrong with me?" she cries.

"Nothing." She steps forward and places a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Sweetheart. What happened?" and then Lonnie sobs into her shoulder. The words are incoherent, and when she lets go of her she feels the warmth of her face, "You need a cold bath."

"I don't want a bath," she shouts. "I want answers. What's wrong with me?" Her mother frowns, walking off, and Lonnie follows. "Mom!"

Her mother turns the cold water on, "Take off the jacket."

"I'm not taking a bath," Lonnie grits her teeth.

"You're burning up," her mother sternly counters. "Take it off."

Lonnie tosses the leather jacket to the floor, before she notices the water transfer to the head, "I'm not taking a shower either."

"Yes, you are," she asserts, before she takes hold of her shoulders and pulls her over.

"No," she screams. "I'm not—"

Her mother struggles, forcing her under the water, before she holds her there, "This hurts me more than it hurts you."

The longer Lonnie is in there the less she fights back, and after her mother finally turns the water off, Lonnie frowns at her, "I can't believe you did that to me."

"You needed to settle down," she excuses.

Lonnie narrows her eyes, "Dad would never have done that."

"Well, your father's not here," her mother yells and then takes a breath, before she reaches for the red robe. "Here. Get changed, and then you can tell me what happened."

"Where is Dad?" Lonnie hesitates.

Her mother shakes her head, "Just off training his soldiers again." before she faces her. "I really wish I could be better to you, but there's only so much I can do."

Lonnie whispers, "I know." as she frowns. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

She smiles, "Get dressed. I'll make some tea for when we talk."

* * *

"Sweetheart," Lonnie's mother offers a knowledgeable look, "there's nothing wrong with you. You've just fallen for mumbo jumbo nonsense."

"But it's not nonsense," she denies. "When he took that energy, I felt something."

"A placebo effect," her mother explains away. "That's all it was."

"But there are people who manipulate energy," she asserts, "fairies and witches."

"What?" her mother laughs. "Is he a fairy?"

"Well," Lonnie lets out a breath. "No."

"So, there's no reason for you to believe he has any power over energy at all." Lonnie tries to think. There was something else, but her mind is foggy now. "You know, actually, energy is just a health term used to describe the fuel we get from calories. And you just eat so healthy, it's no wonder you have so much of it."

Lonnie shakes her head, "Mal's friend, Evie's a witch. She commented on my energy, told me to stay away, and when I didn't, she passed out." Her mother eyes her tea, stirring it. "Mom?" She doesn't speak. "What's wrong with me?"

Her mother looks at her, "I'm sure there's a rational explanation for everything, and just because this witch didn't like your aura doesn't mean you did anything to her."

"What other reason could there be?" she disbelieves.

Her mother takes a sip, "I do not know, but I do know there's nothing wrong with you."


	6. Day Walker

**Day Walker **

**(Sunday Afternoon, June 30****th****)**

When Lonnie notices the brown-haired guy, she stops for a moment, before his slate grey eyes meet hers and she walks up to him, "You're Ace's friend?"

"Yeah," he frowns, eyeing over her. "And you're the almost perfect girl."

"I still don't know what that means," she frowns in return.

"It means you're not good enough for us," he bluntly answers.

She narrows her eyes in offense, "And who did you say you were?"

He extends his hand, "I'm Luke."

"Like from the Bible," Lonnie unsurely responds.

He lowers his arm and corrects, "Like light. Knowledge." before he eyes over her and offers his hand again. "And you are?"

"He didn't tell you my name?" she slowly asks.

His frown deepens, "Just shake my hand."

Lonnie huffs, before she shakes it; however, he covers her hand with his other instead and there's this unexplainable sense of relief. "What are you doing?"

There's a minute of silence, and she eyes him until he lets go, "Your energy was wavering. I evened you out."

"Wavering?"

"It was intense like Ace said it would be, but it was slow." He thinks for a moment, "You were having a hard time releasing it."

She shakes her head, "And you took my energy?"

"Yeah."

She looks over him, "You're handling it a lot better than he did."

"You probably didn't have a hard time releasing it, then," he assumes. "Too much energy at once can be overpowering."

"Like a battery?"

"Yeah," he accepts. "You explode."

"Not literally?" Lonnie hopes.

"No. Not literally." He looks up in thought, "Well, almost never."

She shakes her head, "Where is Ace anyway?"

"Hiking," Luke informs. "He's turning eighteen soon. It's tradition." She doesn't respond, and he gives her a look, "Are you sick?"

Lonnie sighs, "I feel sick."

"Maybe we shouldn't train today."

"No," Lonnie puts up a hand. "I'm fine. Really. It's just…" Her mouth gapes open, the breath releasing.

"You can be honest with me," he reassures.

Lonnie hesitates, "My mom just worries. Whenever I get warm or… overactive, she makes me take a cold bath." She meets his eyes, "But it always makes me feel sick."

"Maybe that's what slowed your energy," he speculates. "You feel sick, because you have so much energy and it's not releasing."

She lets out a breath, "I feel really tired."

He slowly nods, "What do you think of spicy food?"

"I love spicy food," she slowly emphasizes with wide eyes.

Luke smirks, "How about we get some chicken fajita wraps before we train?"

Lonnie takes a moment, "You're not asking me out?"

"Hell no," his eyebrows narrow. "I just can't train someone who's not at their best."

She slightly shakes her head, "I already ate."

"But you need the heat," he asserts. "When you took that cold bath, your energy slowed. If you get warm again, your energy should be able to release easier."

"But I don't feel good then, either," Lonnie addresses. "When I'm too warm I get hyper and stressed. I can't think."

"And you can think now with that energy bottled up?" he doubts.

"Well…" Lonnie quietly comments.

Luke steps forward, "You have no idea the kind of power you have. The fact that you've even been able to hold onto this energy without spontaneously combusting, it's amazing. Really." His grey eyes widen, "You have so much power, and you don't even know it."

"But if it's making me sick," she begins.

"It's only making you sick, because you don't know how to channel it," he interrupts. "So, we're going to go get you something spicy, get your heat up and your energy flowing, and then I'm going to train you to use it."

Lonnie frowns, "You can do that?"

"It will help you with your martial arts too," Luke answers. "As a human, the best chance you have at releasing this energy is by harnessing it for physical activity." He grins, "You will be stronger and faster than any human you know." before he eyes over her. "You're not a vampire, are you?"

Lonnie's eyes slowly shift as she says, "No."

"Just checking," Luke smiles. "Vampires can take energy from people or storms to enhance their physical abilities or stay awake longer."

"But I'm not taking energy," she irritably denies.

"You're getting it from somewhere," he counters, before his grin widens. "You know, if you were a vampire, you could be a day walker."

"A day walker?" Lonnie inquires.

"So," he excitedly explains, "vampires have a problem with the sun, but it's not just the light and heat. The reason why vampires get tired during the day is because the sun has too much energy for them absorb." He half laughs, "It's like you. You're tired, because you have too much energy. If you're taking energy from the sun and you don't know how to use it, then that could explain what's going on here."

"I don't drink blood," she unsurely replies.

Luke shrugs, "I'm not sure if you'd have too. Symptoms of the virus vary from person to person. There's some vampires who claim to live off a tablespoon a week. The amount of iron and stuff from that, you'd probably be able to get from other foods, and you don't need the energy from it because you already have so much." He notices her deep speculation, "Hey. If I'm right, it doesn't change anything."

"No," Lonnie deeply frowns. "It would change everything."

* * *

"What's your record?" Luke asks as they stand next to the quarter mile track.

Lonnie frowns, "Seven minutes."

He nods, "We're going to get that down to five."

She laughs in disbelief, "Excuse me?"

"The record for a girl is four minutes and fifteen seconds," he informs. "You can do this."

"I can't do this," she panics.

"Yes, you can," he sternly eyes her. "You run. You step on your toes, take deep leaps, and you don't stop."

"My toes?" Lonnie frowns. "I'm going to fall."

"Use your energy correctly, your mind will be as fast as your legs. The world will slow down around you, and you will have the time to correct your footing," his eyes widen.

She shakes her head, "I don't know how I feel about this."

"Look," Luke sternly responds. "I'm only helping you, because Ace wants me to. And I'm only doing my best, because I know you have potential. You need to try too."

"Because, I never tried running before?" she defends.

He takes a moment, slowly shaking his head, "There is so much you don't know." and he steps forward. "Running is the best feeling ever. You say you can't think because of this energy. When you run and use that energy, you will be calmer than ever. You will be able to think. It will feel like you can fly." She merely keeps eye contact, and he urges, "So, try."

Lonnie nods, "Okay."

He smiles, "Now, remember. Don't worry about pacing yourself. Just run as fast as you can. I will raise my arm when you only need to cross me one more time. Then you can stop."

She nods, "Okay."

After Lonnie steps onto the track Luke presses a button on his watch, "Go." and she sprints off. He partly smiles the first time she passes, but then she starts to slow. "Come on," he shouts. "This is your life at stake." She falters before picking up speed, and she passes him again.

When she gets to the final quarter of the mile, Lonnie sees his arm raise, and when reaches him she pants, "Time?"

He watches her place her hands on her knees and hunch over, "Six minutes, ten seconds."

She lets herself collapse to the ground, "I feel like I'm going to die."

"Your heart's racing," he informs.

"No, duh," she heavily breathes.

"Get back on the track," he commands.

She gives him a look, "What?"

"Right now, your prey would be struggling to get away," he sternly says. "Your exercise isn't over yet. You're walking a lap."

"I'm not a—"

"If your prey gets away," he shouts, "you die. Now, get back on the track."

Lonnie gets to her feet, muttering, "Psycho." as she goes back to it.

Luke watches her start to walk down the dirt oval, "I heard that."

* * *

\- **Posted**: 04/15/2019

\- You know, it would be nice to know what you're thinking. I have no comments for this story yet.


	7. The Acuti Virus

**The Acuti Virus **

**(Monday Morning, July 1****st****)**

"And this is anonymous," Lonnie unsurely questions. "Like, my parents don't need to know, right?"

The blond nurse reassures, "No one wants to admit they could have a disease. If we made it policy for the results to be sent out, then no one would come." She takes out a butterfly needle, "This way people are willing to be tested, and the virus spreads less."

Lonnie eyes the needle, tube, and vile, "Is this going to hurt?"

"Just a pinch," she reassures, before Lonnie watches it get inserted into the top of her hand and she breathes in pain. The blood fills the tube, the nurse takes the needle out, and the vile gets put with the others.

"When will I get the results?"

The nurse sits back down, "At least a couple days. You should hear from us within two weeks." before her blue eyes meet hers. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Do I have a choice?" Lonnie counters.

She smiles as she holds up a brown clipboard, "What brought you here today?"

"Some guy," she answers in annoyance. "He thinks I could be a day walker." She nods, and Lonnie hurries, "What? Is that actually a thing?"

"I have yet to meet one," the nurse informs, "but theoretically, it is possible."

"Great," Lonnie irritably states.

"Are you sensitive to heat or light?"

Lonnie shakes her head, "I don't think so."

"Any cravings for blood or raw meat?"

"No," she slowly says, as she contemplates the idea of someone ever wanting raw meat. "I like fish and rice."

"Can you see in the dark or hear people from far away?" she continues.

Lonnie's eyes shift, "I don't think so."

"Have you come into contact with anyone you know has the virus?"

"I don't know," her eyebrows furrow. "If someone has an STD, they're not just going to tell anyone, are they?"

The blond partly smiles, "The Acuti virus can't be transmitted sexually."

"Still," Lonnie complains. "No one would have told me."

"Let's continue," she calmly comments, before she looks over the sheet again. "Have you exhibited any of the following: telepathy, telekinesis, shape shifting, or a strength or speed greater than what someone would expect?"

She shakes her head, "I don't even know what half of those things are."

"Telepathy is hearing people's thoughts, telekinesis is moving objects with your mind, and shape shifting is the ability to change your appearance. In this case, people with the werewolf form of the Acuti virus can change into a wolf."

"No. None of that," Lonnie answers, before she unsurely says, "I'm just athletic."

"Can you explain?"

She looks away from her blue eyes, "I took gymnastics when I was younger, and I've been taking taekwondo since grade school."

"So, it's been something you've had your whole life?" she assumes.

"Kind of," Lonnie quietly faces her. "My parents are in the army."

"That's a good cover for a vampire," her expression changes to intrigue. "Neither of them are, are they?"

She thinks for a moment, frowning, "Not that I know of." The truth is her parents are gone so often, a big secret like that would be easy to keep from her.

"Well," the nurse sighs. "Your eyes do have a black ring around them, but they're dark in the first place." She moves down, "Can you open your mouth?" and when Lonnie does, she uses a small flashlight to look inside. "And your teeth look normal."

Lonnie slowly closes her mouth, "So, I'm not a vampire, then?"

"It appears that way," the nurse partly smiles, "but we will still need to examine your blood to make sure."

Lonnie frowns as she slightly nods, "Okay."

"You seem disappointed," she notices.

Lonnie meets her eyes, "I just thought I might have found some answers."


	8. I'm Not a Soldier

**I'm Not a Soldier**

**(Tuesday Afternoon, July 2****nd****)**

"Basketball?" Lonnie's eyebrows raise. "Seriously?"

Once she steps onto the court, he swiftly turns and shoves the basketball from his chest her. She catches it; however, it's a moment too late, and she hunches over in pain. "Science calls it momentum. The more force you put into an object, the faster and more damaging it becomes." She straightens up, her eyes narrowed at him. "Good. You're mad. Get me back." She chucks the ball at him, but her warrior cry is more impressive than the curved throw. Luke catches it and gives a look, "You're supposed to cut through the air." He tosses it back to her, and she catches it. "Center yourself. You feel that anger? That's your energy manifesting. I want you to focus that energy into the ball and then pinpoint it at me." Lonnie eyes down at the ball, rolling the ball in her hands. She can feel it, and when she tries to get the energy to the ball, she feels more at ease and yet her hands tingle. "Pass it," he commands, and she extends her arms, feels the ball leave her fingertips, hears them scrape past her nails, and watches as it speeds towards him.

He grunts, the ball causing him to step back as he catches it, and she panics, "Oh, no." She hurries forward, "Are you okay?"

Luke breathes, "Fine." before he faces her. "Let's move on."

"To what?"

"The real reason we're here," he informs, taking a step back. "Your sparring partner has a knife. What are you going to do?"

"Catch them in a hold," she guesses.

"No," he frowns. "You need to take the knife from them."

"And what does basketball have to do with that?"

The brown-haired guy takes a step back, "It's a wonder you've made it this far."

"I get it," she asserts. "You think you're better than me."

"Oh," he smiles. "I know I am," before he dribbles the ball, "which brings us to our next lesson." He guides the ball high into the air, and when it falls, he catches it with a thump. "The basketball is the knife, and if you touch me, you're dead." His slate grey eyes meet her, "Move around your opponent, take the protected object, and then use it against them." He shrugs, "You know, make a basket, but make sure I don't take the knife back if you miss."

"I never miss," Lonnie counters.

Luke smirks, "We'll see about that."

* * *

Lonnie pants, "See. I told you I never miss."

"Yeah," Luke frowns, "and you only had to die twelve times to do it."

"Point is," she smiles, "I won."

"Point is," he enunciates, "we're not done."

"What?" she whispers.

He points to the track, "You're running."

"But I've been running," Lonnie complains, "just by playing this stupid game."

"If you're going to question the way I teach," Luke points a thumb behind him, "I can leave. And when Ace gets back, I bet he would be very disappointed."

"I'm already out of breath," she complains.

He leans his head forward, "Then stop talking." before he sternly eyes her. "You think your parents had any right to complain when they were training in the army?"

"I'm not a soldier," she shouts.

"Yes, you are," he yells back, stepping forward. "You have power, and if you have any morality at all, you will use that power to help people and serve your community."

"But I'm not," she tears up, placing some stray hair behind her ear. "Okay? I'm not some hero. I'm just a teenage girl, a girl who wants to do good in school, get a boyfriend, and just belong somewhere."

Luke takes a moment, "Then, I guess, there's no point in doing this."

He turns to leave, but halfway off the court Lonnie hollers, "Wait." He turns, and she meets his eyes, "I want more. I want to make a difference."

Luke walks back to her, and he notices her tears, "For what it's worth, if I'm right, you will belong somewhere."

"Where?" she whispers.

"With us," he continues to frown.

Lonnie shakes her head, "I don't understand."

Luke takes a moment, "You're not meant to, but if you do truly belong, you will."

* * *

**Posted**: 04/27/2019


	9. Parasite

**Parasite **

**(Wednesday Afternoon, July 3****rd****)**

When Lonnie stops on the track, Luke yells, "Keep running." but then he notices her take out a phone and strides over to her. "What are you doing?"

She frowns, "Yeah. It's fine." and he watches her stare off. "No. Have a good day." Lonnie places the phone back into her pocket, before she meets Luke's slate grey eyes, "I, uh, got tested for the, uh, viruses, and… I don't have it."

He makes a face, "Really? I was so sure."

She shakes her head, "And they don't test for other things, so I still don't know why any of this is happening to me." before wiping the tears from her eyelashes. "Sorry."

"No," he quietly counters. "It's fine."

"But if I'm not a vampire, then what am I?" she stresses. "I mean, is it possible that I could be human, if—"

He slowly shakes his head, "I don't think so."

"Then what am I?" she whispers.

It takes him a minute, "You're Ace's student." and her dark brown eyes meet him. "And I would be a bad substitute if we didn't train today."

"No offense," she shakes, "but I don't feel like running right now."

"That's fine," Luke softly says. "I have something else in mind." He glances around, "We're going to need chalk rock."

"Chalk rock?" Lonnie blankly questions.

He spots an area of gravel and nods over, "Come on." before she follows him to the patch of rocks. He picks up a black rock, and when he scrapes it against the concrete, it makes a white line. "Not that one." He picks up a yellow-brown one, and when he makes the line it's a thick brown, "Perfect."

Lonnie watches him step onto the concrete court, draw a large circle at its center, and toss the rock into the grass. He smiles at her, "Come on." and she steps towards him. "Okay. So, we're inside the circle." She takes another step so that she crosses the line. "What I want you to do is push me out of it."

"Push you out of it?" her eyebrows furrow.

"No kicking. No punching," he states. "Just use your weight and strength against me."

"And you?" she inquires.

"I'm a rock," Luke manages to keep a straight face.

"A rock?" she doubts.

"Yeah," he grins before taking a stance. "And you shall not pass."

Lonnie rolls her eyes at his deepened voice, "Okay, rock." before she makes a face. "So, how do I do this?"

"Well," he mutters, "you could always try pushing me." She steps forward and takes a breath before shoving him, but he doesn't budge. "Oh. Did I say push? I meant, lean your weight on me and step forward." She places her hands below his shoulders and presses forward, "Come on." She gives up, and he laughs. "How are you doing this?"

"You're not using your energy," he points out.

"I told you," she shouts. "I can't control my energy."

"Then I will forever be a rock," his grin widens.

"You think this is funny," she realizes.

"No," he counters. "I know it is."

"And why's that?" she places her hands on her hips.

"Because," he evenly responds. "I'm a guy, and you're just some girl."

She lets out a breath, "You think I can't beat you, because I'm a girl."

"It's just biology," he belittles. "You can't help it."

"And what can't I help, exactly?" her eyes widen. "Please. Tell me."

"Well, I don't know the science," he nonchalantly continues, "but I'm sure Ace can explain it to you when he gets back."

"You're using science against me?" she shouts.

"Don't tell me you're a denier," he pretends to be sad and offended.

"Science would tell you the size of your muscles don't matter," her eyebrows furrow.

"But guys have something you don't, some hormone or something, right?" He leans forward, "Admit it. Your gender makes you weak."

Lonnie takes a deep breath, Luke's expression falters, and she runs into him before pressing her hands forward. He falls back, grimaces, and then looks up at her. "Good. I knew you could do it."

"Wait," she frowns. "What?"

He gives her a look, "You didn't actually think I was a sexist pig, did you?"

"Well," Lonnie hesitates. "You do have this whole thing about thinking your better than other people."

"Well, yeah," he catches his breath. "But I didn't mean gender."

"Then, what did you mean?" He fails to speak. "What is it? Race?"

Luke gives her a look, "I didn't say that."

"Exactly," she interrogates. "That's why you didn't say anything. You can't tell the little Asian girl you have a race problem. I just beat you, so you can't tell me I'm not… What would that word be?"

"Pure," he breathes. "If this was about race, you wouldn't be pure." He gets to his feet, "But how about you stop accusing me of being racist and you tell me why your eyes changed color."

"What?"

"Your eyes," he enunciates. "They were like yellow or red or something."

"Really?" Lonnie frowns. Luke nods, his eyes wide, before he looks down and lifts his arm up. She notices the skid mark and steps forward, "Here. Let me—"

"No," he yells and holds up his other hand. "I can take care of it."

Lonnie watches him carefully stand, "I have bandages."

He gives her a stern look, "I said stay away from me." before he hurries off to the small, brick building.

* * *

Luke washes the blood from his arm into the sink, and the guy next to him glances over, "Man, that's a bad rash."

"Yeah," he quietly comments, scratching the tiny rocks out of his skin.

"How did you get it?"

He continues to run the water over the wound, "I was wrestling someone on the basketball court."

The man eyes over him once and laughs, "Tough guy."

"Girl," Luke corrects, before he looks into the mirror. It is something, though, something simple. Guys tend to be stronger than girls. A girl infected with the virus can beat a guy who isn't, but a guy like him surely should have beaten that girl had she truly been human. She's not.

"A girl beat you," he surprises.

Luke narrows his eyes at the blond, "Yeah, a girl beat me. What? You think I'm weak now or something?"

"No," he slowly responds. "It's just. You look so strong. She must be buff as hell."

Hell. Maybe that's where she's from. He smirks, "She's not really. I just got her mad."

"And you didn't want to hurt her," he assumes.

"I wasn't prepared," Luke excuses, before he fixates on the wound.

"Can I see?" he begins to reach.

"No," he panics, eyes wide as he steps back.

"Hey," the brown eyed man raises his hands in surrender. "I wasn't going to hurt you."

"No," he accepts in hesitance. "I could have hurt you."

The guy gives a doubtful look, lowering his arms, "How could you hurt me?"

Luke cautiously opens his mouth, "I… I have the virus, and if you had a cut or something, I wouldn't want to risk infecting you."

"Infect me?" his eyes widen.

"Well," he stammers, "I don't know if it can with a cut. The research is—"

"You're a vampire," the man accuses, and Luke fails to speak. His eyes turn towards the sink, "You just put the virus into the water system."

"The virus can't survive without a host," he sternly debates, "and that water isn't going to get drank anyway."

"And you're at a park," he disbelieves. "There's kids here."

"What am I supposed to do?" he defends. "Isolate myself?"

"Yes," the man sternly answers. "How can you even live with yourself, knowing that you could be infecting anyone at any time?"

"Look," Luke asserts. "You can think what you want, but the fact is I'm stronger and faster than you will ever be."

"You're a parasite," the man yells. "You're nothing more than the virus."

It takes a moment for him to laugh it off, "You say that like it's a bad thing." before walking towards him. The blond steps aside, and Luke strides out of the brick bathroom.


	10. The Curse

**The Curse **

**(Thursday-Friday Afternoon, July 4****th****-5****th****)**

"So," Luke frowns, "we're going to have you run, I'll have you go through the obstacle course, and then… we'll see where you are, then."

"Sorry," Lonnie intrudes, "but about yesterday…" His slate grey eyes give her a warning, but she moves forward anyway. "You were all… You just ran off. Why?"

He looks away from her and takes a deep breath, "Because." before he faces her. "I have the virus."

She falters, "You're a vampire?"

He glances down, "Being around me won't do anything, but with the blood…" He grumbles and scratches his forehead, "Turning people is illegal, and I didn't want to risk it."

"That's why you ran off," she realizes.

"Yeah," Luke confirms. "And then some jackass thought he'd tell me that someone with my disease shouldn't be around children, so if someone throws a glass bottle filled with gasoline at us, you know why."

Lonnie frowns, "I'm sorry."

"There's just so many idiots out there," he complains. "People who think breathing the same air as me will infect them or that one bite will turn them, because a monster like me couldn't possibly have any control at all." His brows furrow, "Humans are around food all the time, and you don't see them eating everything they see the second they see it. Why would I?"

"You wouldn't," Lonnie agrees.

Luke sighs, "Sorry. It's just… humans can be so fucking stupid sometimes."

She takes a moment, "I guess."

He partly smiles, "You know I'm not talking about you, right?"

"Yeah," Lonnie nearly smiles back. "You don't even think I am human."

He gives a look, "That wouldn't be a bad thing, you know."

She eyes down, "It's just… I always thought I was." before she meets his. "It's been a part of my identity. If I'm not… then who am I? What struggles did my people have to face, and where did we even come from?"

"Look," Luke pauses. "Your species isn't your entire identity. It's only part of it."

"I guess," she mumbles.

"Tell me," he nods up, "what is your race?"

"I'm Chinese and Korean, mostly," she slowly says.

"And what did your ancestors have to face?"

"War," she immediately whispers. "Suppression from an almighty ruler, division by language and territory."

He smiles, "And how has that impacted you?"

Lonnie thinks, "My parents are in the army, and I've been raised to defend myself."

"You see." He grins, "Just because your species isn't what you thought it was, that doesn't change you."

"But my parents are human," she counters, "so how can I not be?"

Luke frowns, "That would have been easier to answer if you passed your medical test." She eyes down, and he nods towards the track, "Come on. It's time to clear your mind."

Lonnie nods in return, "Okay." before she follows him over to the quarter mile circle.

* * *

"Let me guess," Lonnie starts. "We're running again."

"Not if we can help it," Luke frowns, and he glances down before facing her. "I can't train you today. Something came up."

She sighs, "And no replacement?"

"For a replacement?" he reminds her. "No." He watches her tighten her ponytail, "Don't worry. We can make up for it tomorrow."

"Can't." Lonnie meets his grey eyes, "I have a birthday party to go to."

"Ben's?" He furrows his brows, "You're not actually going to that."

"He's Mal's boyfriend," she asserts. "Of course, I'm going."

He repeatedly nods, "Right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Luke looks at her for a long moment, "I'm scouting the woods. Do you want to come?"

"Scouting?" Lonnie thinks, "What? For hunting or something?"

"Yes," he answers. "Do you want to come?"

Her eyes shift, "I guess."

"Good." He smiles, "We're running there."

"Of course, we are," Lonnie smiles in return. "Why wouldn't we?"

He laughs, "Come on. We'll take the alleys so that we don't need to bump into anyone."

* * *

"Here," Luke lets out a breath, when they reach the woods; however, as he starts to walk into it, Lonnie grabs his arms.

He turns, and she asserts, "That's private property."

"Nature can't be owned," he counters. "We were made for nature. It owns us."

"It's part of the castle," she informs. "It's their land."

"Well, it was our land first," he yells, and as Lonnie lets go, he eyes over her. "There is so much you don't know."

"Then tell me," she challenges.

"Ben's family is nothing but traitors," he proclaims. "His grandfather was a part of our community, and when we didn't agree with all the disgusting things he was doing, he went and left and made himself king, took the land we were living off of."

"But no one knows who Ben's grandparents even are," Lonnie disproves. "They left when his father was still a kid."

"And why do you think that is?" Luke enlightens, "They were so horrified with themselves and what they'd done that they gave everything up to make it go away."

She shakes your head, "You're not making any sense."

"You never wondered where the beast came from?" he doubts.

"The beast was a curse," she disbelieves.

"It's an abomination of nature," he announces, "and Ben's no better."

Lonnie huffs, "Don't you think you should have a little more respect? He's your king."

"That half-breed is no king of mine," he shouts.

She frowns, "Half-breed?" and he turns back to the woods.

"Come on."

She stands in his way, "No. What do you mean?"

He gives her a look, "The beast wasn't a curse. The only curse the beast was ever under was the spell the enchantress offered so that he would become the same species as his mate."

Lonnie lets out a breath, "I still don't understand."

"Have you read the Bible?" he inquires.

She shakes her head, "No."

"I'm not a believer either," he informs, "but if enough time passes any prophecy will come true."

"And?" Lonnie slowly asks.

"And there was a wolf who laid with a desert lion. That's how the beast was born." He meets her dark brown eyes, "There was never a curse."

"But that's not even biologically possible," she debates. "The chromosomes alone—"

"It happened."

"A cat can't have offspring with a dog," she asserts.

"Tell that to the beast who's now dating a dragon." He spits at the ground, "I'm telling you, it's fucking disgusting. People need to stay with their own kind."

Lonnie deeply frowns, "And it doesn't matter that Ben and Mal both look human, have a human biology?"

"You know what the horrible thing about this is?" he replies, and she waits for him to answer. "It wasn't bad enough that Ben's grandfather had to mate with a lion. Their son had to get a human involved in their mess, and she suffered because of it. At least Ben and Mal are both abominations. It won't matter how much pain it causes them or how impossible it is for them to have children, because they were never supposed to exist in the first place. If they force their species to continue like the beast did, then at least they're only hurting themselves."

"You can't believe that," she tests.

"They messed with biology," he emphasizes. "And look where it's got them."

"Mal didn't choose to be what she is," Lonnie defends. "And Ben…" She offers a confused look, "Wait. Are you trying to say that Ben is an animal who's now human or…"

"He's a beast," Luke asserts. "Both him and his father are."

"But the beast was a… thing," Lonnie justifies. "And they look so—"

"Human?" he inquires.

"Well, yeah."

He half laughs, "The best predators do."

She looks over him, "You mean, like you?"

"Except that the beast doesn't have any self-control. Their biology is so messed up that they don't even know how to live." He moves past her and into the trees, "I see Ben out here sometimes. He tries to hunt, but he never catches anything. It's almost like he's not a wolf at all."

"So?" Lonnie thinks, "That makes him what? A carnivore?"

"Sure," Luke accepts. "He's just so pathetic, though, it's sad. If I didn't think I'd get in trouble for it, I'd catch something for him."

"Why would you get in trouble?"

He moves a branch out of his way, "Ben doesn't know how to survive, because he's not supposed to survive. If I help him, I'm just letting the problem continue."

"So, if it looks like he's going to die," she disbelieves, "you would just let him?"

He takes a moment, "You can only feed a koala so long."

"You're not making sense again," she stresses.

Luke turns, and she halts. "A koala will only eat leaves from where it came from, and those leaves don't even give them enough energy, anyway."

"I'm still confused."

He gives her a look, "Koalas can't survive without humans, and Ben isn't going to survive on his own either." Lonnie falters, and he takes a breath, "Look. I get that this is personal to you. Ben's your friend's boyfriend, so this news is going to hurt you, but an animal that doesn't know how to get food isn't going to live. Ben is just one of those animals."

"But he's not just an animal," Lonnie defends. "He's a person. People who need help get help. We can't just let him die."

"It's more humane if we do," he frowns. "Do you really want him to suffer?"

"He won't suffer if someone helps him," she declares. "And he has people who can be there for him."

"So, maybe he'll be lucky," Luke subsides, "but it doesn't change anything." He steps forward, "How do you plan to help him, huh? Would you be willing to bleed for him?"

"Well," Lonnie thinks.

"He has no control," Luke interrupts. "When a wolf can't accept that the wolf is who they are, the wolf becomes its own being. Ben wasn't raised to accept his beast side. He was raised to hide it, but when that beast finally comes out, believe me, it will bite. And it will kill. Is that really the kind of thing you want to save, something that might just kill you for trying to help it?"

Lonnie hesitates, "I guess, not."

"Good." He widens his eyes, "Keep it that way."

* * *

-** Posted**: 05/10/2019

\- Since the chapters have been so short, I think I might start combining them until the plot strengthens enough to thicken chapter length. Instead of a hundred chapters, I think I'm going to aim for fifty now. The coincided story Isle Problems 2: In the Family might be a little longer than I anticipated, so having less chapters for this story might even both out to two hundred. I'd initially planned a hundred chapters per story, but the fact of the matter is that the Isle Problems series has a lot more characters with a ton of lingering plots, whereas this one has fewer characters with only a couple plots so far. Now, I have mostly a German ancestry, so my bluntness (which I'm convinced is genetic at this point) might make me suck at this whole mystery genre, but I want to give it a try. Since I don't like to rush plot, I have that to my advantage, at least. I hope you're enjoying. Feel free to leave a comment at your own leisure.


	11. As Good as Dead

**As Good as Dead **

**(Saturday Afternoon, July 6****th****)**

"You said we should watch this one next," Mal recalls, before she notices the silence and faces Lonnie. She eyes over her, "You okay?"

"Just a lot… stuff, you know," she excuses.

"Are you talking about why you ran off before?" Mal questions.

Lonnie sits up, "Evie kept telling me to stay away and I didn't."

"You were just trying to explain things," she reasons.

"No," Lonnie shakes her head. "She sensed my energy, and I hurt her."

Mal's eyebrows furrow, "What are you talking about?"

"My energy," she stresses. "Evie must have noticed how strong or whatever it was and told me to stay away, but I didn't."

"Wait," Mal puts up a hand. "You don't think you hurt her, because she fainted, do you?"

"People keep telling I have too much energy," Lonnie explains, "and when they try to help… they get hurt." She sees her look away, "I'd understand if you hate me, now."

Mal half laughs, "I don't hate you."

"You don't?" Lonnie unsurely responds.

"Look." Mal reaches for her hands and takes a deep breath, before she meets her dark eyes, "Evie has anorexia. It's a lot more likely that that's why she fainted." She shakes her head, "You had nothing to do with it, Lons."

"Evie has anorexia," she repeats.

Mal looks down, "Uh, yeah." before she briefly meets Lonnie's eyes and tears start to burn her own. "It's why she can't give me heat anymore. It's, uh, not…" She sadly laughs as offers a pained grin, "Safe?"

"Mal," Lonnie whispers.

"And you know you're a nice, cute pet," Mal places Lonnie's stray, black hair behind an ear. "But Evie… She's, uh, more than that to me."

Lonnie thinks, "Is she going to be okay?"

Mal slowly shakes her head, "I guess that depends on if the voice in her head wants to keep her alive." The tears escape her eyes, and she quickly wipes them away, "Evie's mine. I shouldn't have to share her with some monster."

"You shouldn't," she softly agrees.

"And now," Mal heavily breathes, "Ben's falling apart too?"

"Ben?" Lonnie concerns.

"They're mine," Mal insists. "I shouldn't have to fight some imaginary villain just to keep them." She sighs, "I wish Chad would just flirt with Ben again. That was so much easier."

Lonnie glances down. She has so many questions, but now really isn't the time. She leans in front of her, "Anything I can do?"

Mal looks her up-and-down, and her breathing settles some, "Take the jacket off."

Lonnie does as she's instructed, and when the red tank top is revealed, Mal pushes her back onto the bed, moves towards her, and rubs her head against her shoulder, "You're staying here. You're not leaving."

Lonnie lightly laughs and wraps her arm around her, "Dragons need a lot of attention."

"Yes." Mal pouts, "I do." before Lonnie kisses her forehead and reaches for the remote to play the movie.

* * *

The loud knock stirs Mal from her nap, and she mumbles, "Lons. Get it."

"I can't." She complains, "You're still laying on me, and I think my arm fell asleep."

Mal grumbles, "Fine." before she takes her time to move, the knock pounds again, and she forces herself up. "Okay. I get it. I'm getting it." She moves forward and opens the door, before her jaw drops, "Ben."

He eyes over her before peering inside, and Lonnie shyly waves. He meets Mal's jade green eyes, "Am I, uh… Is this a bad time?"

"No," she glances down. "We were just having sex."

"Oh," he frowns.

Mal narrows her eyes, "Ben. I'm joking."

"Right. Um." He scratches the back of his head, "Mal. I need you to do something for me. Please."

She cautiously eyes him, "What is it?"

He wets his lips, "It's Chad." and she immediately rolls her eyes. "Mal. Something happened to him. I don't know what, but… He needs to forget it."

"Ben." Mal hesitates, "It's not that easy, and it doesn't always work. A trigger could make him remember, and I'm not even going to be able to try to if I don't know what it is."

"Sorry?" Ben offers an unsure look, "I didn't really get that."

Mal nods once before reducing, "I can't make someone forget something if I don't know what it is."

"Then make him talk," he loudly replies.

"Because I can if you can't," Mal points out.

"Please, Mal," he pleads. "I think Chad could do something stupid. You know?"

Mal widens her eyes, "And you just left him?"

"Well, I told him I would be back," he excuses.

"Where is he?" she sternly asks.

"In my room."

Mal hurries forward, before she backtracks and straightens his shirt, "Do me a favor." She meets his hazel green eyes and strains a smile, "Don't eat her."

Ben opens his mouth to speak, but before he can she hurries into the other room. Ben looks at Lonnie, wets his lips, and steps forward, "So…"

"You're going to eat me?" Lonnie inquires.

"What? No," Ben hurries, before he half laughs and awkwardly smiles, "She was joking."

"Right," Lonnie doubts. "It was just a metaphor."

"Yes," he immediately responds, as he remembers the word. "It's a metaphor."

"Okay," she uncomfortably says, covering herself with the blanket, as she observes him. "Are you… you know?"

"You know?" Ben repeats.

"Hungry?" Lonnie offers.

He uneasily grins, "Dinner will be ready soon." before he eyes down at his watch and tilts his head. "Yes. Only… five more hours to go."

"You're hungry," she accuses.

"So, what?" Ben bypasses. "It's not like I'm a vampire. I can eat whatever I want when I want. In the kitchen." He smiles, "There is so much food in the kitchen right now."

"Good," Lonnie half smiles, and he frowns before looking off. "What?"

"Nothing." His eyes shift back to her, "I was just thinking about the pizza guy."

"The pizza guy?" her eyebrows furrow.

He laughs it off, "I have enough points for a free pizza." before he looks off again. "It would be so easy to get a pizza right now."

"Right," Lonnie frowns, eyeing over him.

His eyes shift again, "I'm not doing that."

She gives him a look, "Why not?"

He takes a moment, "My father wouldn't like it."

Lonnie watches as he scans the hallway and then shuts the door, "What are you doing?"

"Um." He licks his lips, "So, you and Mal."

"Weren't doing anything," she sternly finishes.

He eyes over her, "You're not her slave."

"No," Lonnie unsurely answers. "I'm her pet. It's supposed to be cute, I guess."

Ben nods before shaking his head, "You were doing something with her."

"I was just giving her heat," she defends.

"That's what everyone says," he steps forward, and Lonnie watches as his eyes dilate and the black ring around his iris thickens. Flowers. He walks to the side of the bed. He's going to tear those flowers apart.

"Mal," Lonnie calls. He grows nearer, and she screams, "Mal."

The door opens wide, and Ben turns towards her. She glows her eyes, "Get away from her." He frowns, stepping towards Mal, and she strides up to him, "Lonnie is mine. You never touch her."

When her eyes stop glowing, Ben lets out a breath, "Mal."

She shakes her head, "What am I going to do with you?"

He thinks, "You could hypnotize the pizza guy for me."

Mal's jaw drop, before she points to the door, "Get out!"

"Wait." Ben shuts his eyes for a moment, "How's Chad?"

Mal crosses her arms, "The person who hurt him is still out there. If I make him forget, he could get hurt again."

He lets out a breath, "Well, who is it?"

"Why?" she blankly stares at him. "Need someone to sink your teeth into?"

"Please," Ben eyes her. "Just tell me."

"Can't," Mal counters. "He couldn't even tell me." Ben fails to say another word, and she sighs, "Audrey's looking for you. In your room." She places a hand to her forehead, "Just go."

Ben lingers, touching her thick, brown curls, "Mal."

She wraps herself even tighter, "Just go."

He looks between Mal and Lonnie, before he nods, whispering, "Okay." before heading for the door.

After he leaves, Lonnie questions, "Is it safe for him to just leave like that?"

"Not like I had much of a choice," Mal mumbles, before she turns to her. "I am sorry. Ben… He just has this thing—"

"He's a beast."

Mal takes a moment, "Well… that's a word for it."

Lonnie hesitates, "How is he?"

She halfheartedly laughs, "A mess." before shaking her head. "I hypnotized him to forget what he is, and now it's like there's this whole other side of him."

Lonnie thinks, "Someone I know… he said that wolves— I think he was talking about werewolves— can develop dual personalities if they don't accept themselves." before she offers an unsure expression. "Maybe that's what's going on with him?"

Mal goes to sit down, hunching over and placing a hand to her head, "I've messed up everything. Ben was perfect— so perfect— and I…"

She places a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you can fix it."

Mal stares forward, "He really wanted to forget. He didn't like… knowing he was different, I guess."

"He's dangerous like this," Lonnie points out.

"I know," she cringes. "He almost killed you. He keeps almost killing everyone."

"No. I mean," she makes a noise. "Well, that too, but he's going to hurt himself." Mal faces her, and she glances down, "I don't know Ben that well, but he's always seemed so pure of heart. He's not going to be able to deal with the things he's doing."

"Right." Mal thinks, "It's just been so hard getting him to accept the small things. If I make him remember, he could do something… bad."

"If you don't get him to remember," Lonnie counters, "he will do something bad." Mal doesn't speak, and Lonnie wraps her arms around her. "I'm sure you'll figure it out." Mal still doesn't move. She lets go, "Mal?"

"I'm going to lose him," she emotionlessly whispers. "He's as good as dead."


	12. The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth

**The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth (**

**Sunday Evening – Monday Afternoon, July 7****th ****– ****8****th****)**

"Hey," Luke calls Ace over, and he laughs before jogging over. "Just in time for dinner."

"Already ate," the blond comments, before he stops him in his tracks. "How did the expedition go?" He ruffles his brown hair, and Ace worries, "That bad?"

"It's not what you think," he meets his light grey-brown eyes.

"Then what is it?" he questions.

"Over twenty visitors, five nonroyals," he faces him, "and one general's daughter."

"Lonnie was at Ben's birthday?" Ace seriously inquires.

"She thinks he can be saved."

"Saved?" His brows furrow, "How much did you tell her?"

"Just the truth," he evenly responds. "That Ben's family has a history of bestiality and that her king is a real beast."

"So, nothing about—"

"That's your secret to tell," he reassures, and Ace takes a breath. "He's terminally ill, you know. All you have to do is let the country know, and then you could have his throne."

Ace half laughs, "If only it were that simple." before he smiles at him. "Besides, who needs a kingdom when you can be the leader of your own pack?"

"Ace," his father chuckles, as he nears him. "How was the trip?" He holds up the rainbow moonstone, and his father nods, "Nice choice." He places his hands on his shoulders, "Are you ready for your next task?"

Ace's expression only slightly falters, "I am."

"Don't worry. I'll let you rest for a few days."

Ace lets out a breath, "Thank you."

"You must be exhausted," he acknowledges. "It's a good thing we're having beef stew."

* * *

"I'm so glad to see you," Lonnie sighs. "I'm so tired of running every day."

"Oh," Ace evenly responds. "You're still running."

Lonnie frowns, "What?"

"Get onto the playground," Ace commands. "Luke tells me your footwork is sloppy."

"Like Luke knows anything about footwork," Lonnie defends.

He steps forward, "Luke is a wolf. You can bet he knows bad footwork when he sees it."

"A wolf?" Lonnie shakes her head, "I thought he was a vampire."

"Same virus, different strain." Ace reasons, "He doesn't need to explain himself."

"Well, yeah," Lonnie accepts. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just…"

"We're wasting time," he gets back on track. "Come on. I'm timing you."

"How is this going to help me get my blackbelt?" she counters.

"Footwork," he emphasizes.

"Someone's grumpy," she mumbles, as she heads over to the playground.

"How you made it this far is beyond me," Ace comments, before he clicks his watch. "Start!" She runs up the short latter, Ace shakes his head, and he watches as she scurries through the tunnel and monkey bars across. "Stop," he shouts, and she drops down.

"What?" she shuts her eyes.

"General's daughter, my behind," Ace marches over to her. "You will not roll your eyes at me." She straightens up and faces him, and he eyes away, "Okay. First things first." He takes a step back, thumbs in his pockets, before meeting her dark eyes, "You don't know how to jump?"

"I can jump," Lonnie comments in confusion.

"Then why didn't you?" he questions.

"Where?"

He points, "The first ladder. I know you have the arm strength to jump over it."

Lonnie looks over, "I don't see how that's supposed to be faster."

"Do it for me, please," Ace stresses, and she nods. He points to the monkey bars, "You will save a lot of time on that if you can jump to the middle bar and swing yourself across."

"It's going to take me forever to get that," she complains.

"If you practice that now," Ace informs, "it will help you in real situations."

"What real situations?"

He glances down before facing her, "No one knows it yet, but you're different. One day people are going to figure that out, and when they do, they will target you." She eyes down, "You need to be prepared. Okay?" She looks back up. "That means jumping across rooftops. That means catching yourself," he gestures to the monkey bars, "before you fall." He sighs, shaking his head, "It means being prepared to die." Lonnie stays silent. "Right now… You might as well be a princess. When people find out what you are, that will change." He breathes, "They will see you as a monster."

"No one's going to find out," Lonnie defends. "We don't even know if there's anything to find out."

"There is," his eyes widen. "You know there is."

"No one's going to find out," she nearly yells.

Ace whispers, "There are three things that can't hide for long: the sun, the moon, and the truth." He eyes down, "The truth always comes out, eventually." before he meets hers. "If something were to happen to someone as powerful as you… I don't stand a chance."

"I'm not that powerful," Lonnie denies.

He nods as he eyes around, before he points to the top of the jungle gym, "See that pole?" She meets his gaze, and he instructs, "Get up there."

She turns back to him, "Why?"

"Just do it," he commands. She rolls her eyes as she shakes her head, before she makes her way up the web of rope and walks up the platform stairs. He meets her on the other side, "Okay." and she places a hand on the blue pole. "Jump."

"What?" her eyes widen.

"Don't question me," he shouts. "I am your teacher, and you will do as I say."

"How is breaking my ankle supposed to help my taekwondo?" she disbelieves.

"It's not that high," he irritably responds.

"Yeah," she counters, "and I was strong enough to break through that box."

His eyes furrow, "This is the way I teach. If you don't like it, you can find someone else."

When Lonnie fails to speak, he turns around; however, as he starts to walk away, she yells, "Wait." He turns back around, and she takes a shaky breath as she grips the metal fence and pole, staring down at the woodchips.

"When you jump," Ace advises, "bend your legs, land on your toes, and catch yourself with your hands."

"My hands," she answers in unsureness.

"You have calluses, right?" he asks.

"I think so?" she slowly answers, before she examines them. "I moisturize."

"You should only be moisturizing if they're cracked," he opinionates. "You need your paws as rough as possible, so you don't get hurt."

"Did you just say paws?" Lonnie notices.

"Palms," Ace emphasizes, before he shakes his head. "Are you going to jump or not?"

"Uh, yeah," she eyes down, gaping at the ground.

"Bend your knees, roll onto your toes, and catch yourself on your hands," he repeats. Lonnie nods, and he takes a step back as she steps forward. She takes a deep breath and leaps, before she lands and lets out the breath.

"How are your hands?" he inquires.

She stands, and as she turns her palms up, the woodchips fall, leaving her with nothing but dents. "They're fine," she comments in confusion.

He eyes over her, "And you?"

Lonnie slowly grins, meeting his light eyes, "Amazing." She hysterically laughs as she looks from the top of the pole to him, "That was amazing."

Ace smiles, "And it's going to get even more amazing." before he steps forward. "The truth always reveals itself with time, and the truth is you have so much power."

"I jumped off a playground," she doubts.

He reaches for her wrists and raises them for her to see, "Your hands didn't get hurt."

"Kids play here," Lonnie points out. "Of course, I didn't get hurt."

"You were worried before," Ace raises his eyebrows, and she silences. He meets her dark brown eyes, "I believe you can do more."

* * *

**Posted**: 06/24/2019


	13. Again

**Again **

**(Tuesday Afternoon, July 9****th****)**

"Again," Ace commands.

Lonnie slowly sits on the concrete and rubs her forehead, "I can't do this."

"It's just breaks," he counters. "You're strong. You can do this."

"The test is Friday," she whispers as her pitch raises, and when she faces him, the tears flow from her eyes. "There's no way I will be ready by then."

Ace sits down next to her, "You knew this would be hard."

"I'm supposed to be the inspiration for those kids," Lonnie holds her arms. "How are they supposed to convince themselves they can make it there one day, if even the daughter of the Imperial General and China's hero can't do it?"

"Blackbelts take longer to obtain," Ace excuses.

"Or maybe if I spent less time trying to fit in last year and just focused, then I'd be ready by now," she says louder. He doesn't respond, and she looks at him, "What? You're not going to say anything about how you were right about me this whole time or that I've let you down?"

He meets her dark eyes, "I was homeschooled. The only peer pressure I've had to deal with was from my… my family." He shakes his head, "I can't tell you that you should have been able to focus, if I don't know how distracting peer pressure from actual peers can be."

"I paid Mal to use magic on my hair and bought impractical clothes, just so I could get the princesses' attention," Lonnie furrows her brows in disgust. "Out of all of them too, I had to make friends with Audrey." She huffs, "You know, some of the VKs have serious PTSD, and Audrey thought it would be a good idea to hold the door shut on Evie in the bathroom."

"Really?" his frown deepens.

Lonnie shakes her head, "And Evie, she just banged and banged and yelled, and Audrey wouldn't let go until she cried… Said it was a joke."

"You're not still friends with her?" he asserts.

"Of course, not," Lonnie answers. "She was also a huge homophobe that insisted Mal was the offspring of Satin and that I must have the devil in my ear if I'm offering her heat."

"That requires physical contact," Ace recalls.

"She just holds me while we watch movies," Lonnie explains. "She calls me her pet… It's really nothing."

"So, you two've never kissed?"

She hesitates, "I, uh, kissed her during Eco Week. The power was out… It would be weird just having been like that doing nothing."

He glances over her, "Did you make out?"

Lonnie laughs, "No." and she smiles. "Mal's girlfriend interrupted the first kiss, and everything just got bad from there…"

"Ben's girlfriend has a girlfriend?" Ace seriously inquires.

Lonnie takes a moment, "I think they're separated now. Um, I mean, they never said girlfriend. They just said best friends, but Mal told me Evie's more than a pet to her… She just can't be with her right now, because Evie has anorexia and—" Lonnie rolls her eyes, "Ugh. I really shouldn't be telling you all of this."

"It's fine," he evenly responds. "It's not like I really have anyone to tell."

"You don't have any friends?" Lonnie questions.

"No one outside of the community." Ace pauses, "Actually… My community does do research on the king and his family, just because we like to know what's going on." He faces her, "But it's not like we're reporters. Even if I tell them anything, it's not really going to go anywhere." She nods, and he mentions, "You know, there's worse things than homosexual behavior. It really shouldn't be illegal."

"You really believe that?" Lonnie doubts.

"It's not like it messes with nature," Ace comments. "In fact, animals do it all the time."

Lonnie glances down, "I think people think that humans are better than animals."

"Well, clearly those people are wrong," he immediately answers. "Humans act like dedicating a week to the ecosystem give them permission to destroy it the rest of the year. You don't see animals doing that. If anything, humans are worse."

Lonnie laughs, "What do you want to do? Kill them off?"

"No," he sighs. "Just put them in farms, harvest them for blood, live the good life." He sees her shock, and he chuckles, "I'm joking."

She takes a deep breath, "You never joke." before she nudges him. "You scared me."

"Why?" he questions. "I thought we agreed you aren't human."

"Well, yeah," she bypasses, "but my parents are." Lonnie shakes her head, "How many people in your community have the virus, anyway?"

He eyes down and nods, "More than you can count on your hands."

Her eyes dart from her hands to him, "More than ten?" and he nods. "Seriously, though. Farming humans for blood? You spend way too much time around werewolves and vampires."

"Wolves," he corrects. "They're just wolves… and we have no vampires."

"Still," Lonnie makes a face. "You spend so much time around them, you're acting like you are one of them."

Ace frowns, "That's because I am."

"You're a wolf?"

"Yes," he confirms.

She thinks, "Do you drink blood?"

"Not as much as some other wolves I know," he slowly responds. "I don't know if my martial arts training has given me more control over my body and how I use its energy or if that symptom of the virus is just less for me."

"That still doesn't tell me how much," Lonnie concerns.

He hums, "A couple glasses a week?"

"And the other wolves?" she asks.

Ace hesitates, "I have the advantage, where I know how to take energy from storms and people without physical contact. Not everyone has that ability."

"So?" Lonnie drags.

"Most wolves have around a gallon of blood a week, sometimes more." He explains, "It also fuels the energy we use to transform into the wolf… Uh, it's complicated, really."

He offers an unsure expression, and she comments, "You're more powerful than a human?" He nods, and she eyes back at the planks of wood, "How many of those breaks could a human actually do?"

"I'm not sure," Ace confesses, and Lonnie looks back at him. "Honestly, I don't have a lot of experience with humans and what they can or can't do." He partly smiles, "If you were really human and I had to keep you as a pet, you'd probably die."

"No, I wouldn't," Lonnie smiles back. "We speak the same language. I could just tell you how to take care of me." Ace laughs, and she asks, "So, these breaks…"

He stands up and offers his hand, "Come on." She takes it, he lifts her up, and she follows him back to the training area. "You probably got through most of the ones a human could do."

Ace lifts the three planks of wood, and she questions, "How do I get through that?"

"Focus on your energy," he instructs. "It should start to feel intense. I want you to focus that energy into your fist and punch the boards." Lonnie's eyes lower in hesitance, and Ace lowers the boards, "You still can't feel your energy." She shakes her head, and he sets the planks down before reaching for her arms, "Here. Close your eyes." She does as he says, and he continues, "Focus on your center. Breathe. What do you feel?"

"I don't know," Lonnie immediately responds.

"Focus," Ace repeats. "Just tell me what you feel."

"It's— It's—" She grits her teeth, "I don't' know." before she opens her eyes. "It's nothing. It's… just what it is."

"And what is it?" he asks again.

"I don't know," Lonnie frustrates.

"What is it?" he repeats.

"I said I don't know," Lonnie shouts, and he partly smiles.

"That anger," he comments. "I want you to focus it into your fist." Lonnie looks down at her closed hand, and her breathing settles some as the intense feeling runs down her arm and her fist tingles. "Okay." She looks back up at Ace holding the boards. "Punch them."

Lonnie steps forward, "Ugh." as her fist hits the boards and they crack in the center.

She takes deep breathes, and Ace raises his eyebrows at the half-broken boards, "Well… That's better." He eyes over her, "Are you okay?"

"So, what?" she irritably responds. "All I had to do was get really mad?"

"No," he evenly responds. "The energy you have, when it builds up, your eyes turn this orange fiery color. I just needed you to transfer that energy into your hand to make it useful."

She takes a minute, "And I did it?"

"Well," he frowns, "not that well, but it just takes practice."

"And my eyes change color?" Lonnie questions. "Is that… you know, common?"

"No," Ace answers. "Actually, the only other person I know whose eyes can glow is…"

"Is who?" Lonnie's eyes narrow.

He faces her, "Ben's girlfriend… the dragon hybrid."

Lonnie's mouth gapes as she shakes her head, "But I'm not a dragon." She insists, "Okay? If I was a dragon, I'd be needing to get heat. I wouldn't be giving it to her." He eyes down, and she exasperates, "What? What is it?"

He faces her, "Some ecosystems or, uh, species are more complex than that. Like… I think, if I remember correctly, dryads come from a tree, but they look relatively human. They, uh, they're born from egg rocks, but their offspring aren't dryads. Their offspring are either considered fairy, witch, or human depending on which—if any—abilities they receive from their parents. Which becomes even more complicated if their father isn't human, but—"

"But what then?" Lonnie interrupts. "Are you saying I'm some dragon's daughter?"

He takes a moment, "I really couldn't tell you." and he watches her bring a hand to her head. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she stresses. "I'm just thinking how messed up it would be if Mal and I were somehow sisters."

"You and Mal are the same age," he reminds her. "If she grew up on the Isle of the Lost, that would mean you would have too."

"Right." She lets out a calming breath, "So, not her." before she eyes off. "But my parents do visit Camelot a lot." She shakes her head and frustrates, "I don't believe this. What? Am I like frickin' adopted or something?"

Ace steps forward, "Only your parents would know that." and he sees her eyes glow that fiery color again. "Hey. It's okay."

"I have a headache," she complains.

"You look flushed," he notices, before he places a hand to her forehead. "And you're really warm."

"I'm not taking a cold bath," she asserts.

"No," he agrees. "That wouldn't do anything."

Ace picks up some more boards, "Come on." before he stands in front of her. "We need to get that energy out."

"You can't just take it?" Lonnie worries.

"The last time I tried to take it," Ace informs, "I transformed. I'm not doing that again." He takes a breath, "Besides, I'm not always going to be around to help you." She stands still, and he commands, "Come on. Hit it." and after she punches the boards, they all break in half. "Good." Ace picks up some more, "Now. Again."


	14. Anima Contritum

**Anima Contritum **

**(Wednesday Afternoon, July 10****th****) **

"I can't do this," Lonnie complains.

"You need to learn how to sense your energy," Ace insists.

"And meditation is supposed to help me with that?" she doubts.

"Yes," he stresses. "It will help you focus on it."

"But I can't focus," she says louder. "I can't just sit and do nothing."

"Then go," Ace challenges. "Run five miles for me. I expect you to finish in the hour."

"But that's impossible."

"You're either forcing yourself to use your energy or you're harnessing it to do something productive," he instructs, "but you need to use it. You can't just let it build up like you do."

"It's not like I want to," she defends.

"I bet you wouldn't like to spontaneously explode either," he counters, "but if you can't learn to use that energy, eventually you will."

Lonnie lets out a breath, "Okay." but when she shuts her eyes, her phone rings. She reaches for it and notices Ace's annoyance, "Sorry." before placing the phone to her ear. "Hey, Ben. What's up?"

"Ben?" Ace's mouth gapes. "You have Ben's number?"

Lonnie turns away and plugs one ear with her hand, "What about Mal?"

"She needs your help. We're at the hostile."

"Hostile?" she asks in confusion.

His voice turns from the phone as he says something in French, and he sighs, "Hospital. The word is hospital."

"The hospital?" Lonnie repeats.

"You need to help her," he insists. "She needs a—She needs…"

After Ben swears in French, the line grows quiet, and Lonnie questions, "Hello?"

"Hey," Evie answers. "Look. Mal needs a transfusion."

"What's going on?" Ace interrupts.

"Shh," Lonnie hushes, and he continues to furrow his brows at her.

"You've given her heat. You can do this," Evie reasons.

"I'll be there," she reassures.

"Thank you," Evie breathes with relief.

"You're welcome," Lonnie hangs up, before she looks back at Ace. "Mal's in the hospital. I'm the only match they could find for a transfusion."

His eyes narrow, "That's not suspicious at all."

"Yeah," Lonnie rolls her eyes. "If I wasn't going to ask my mom if I was adopted before, I'm definitely doing it now." She meets his light grey-brown eyes, "I'm sorry, but—"

"Go," his expression softens, before he smiles, "You've better run."

Lonnie laughs, "See you tomorrow." before she speeds out of the park.

* * *

Ben eyes her over, "I thought you were human."

Lonnie's eyes lower, "Yeah." before she frowns at him. "I thought I was too."

His brows furrow, "You don't smell like a dragon."

"Ben," his mother gapes.

He gives her a look, "What?" before he gestures to Lonnie. "I'm just saying she doesn't smell like Mal. Mal smells like smoke." He narrows his eyes at her, "You're not a dragon."

"Good," Lonnie frowns. "I really like drinking water and making my own heat, actually."

"Ben," his mother sighs, and he turns back to her. "Is now really an appropriate time to tell Lonnie you can smell her?"

Ben looks back at Lonnie, before his eyes move to the tube of flowing blood and he wets his lips. "If you take the blood," Lonnie points out, "Mal won't get it."

"I'm not going to take the blood," Ben says in offense.

"It looked like you might," she simply defends.

"You smell like flowers," he counters in disgust. "I would never eat you."

"So, you didn't try to eat me on your birthday?" Lonnie doubts.

"No. I was—" His mouth opens as his eyes narrow, "Wait. Do you mean when Mal was telling me not to touch you?"

"Yes," Lonnie sits up. "After you tried to eat me."

Ben makes a face, "No. You don't smell eatable. I can't have done that."

"But you did," she shouts.

He shakes his head, "I don't think I did."

"Then what were you doing?" she insists.

"I don't know," Ben exasperates. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Because, you're the one who did it," Lonnie leans forward.

"Lonnie," the grey-haired doctor pushes her back in the chair. "You can't get up yet."

"Uh, Lonnie." Ben points, "Your eyes."

"You tried to kill me," Lonnie loudly accuses, moving towards him.

Ben steps back in worry, "Mother." and Belle eyes between him and Lonnie.

Dr. Roberts struggles to keep her at bay, and Jay rushes over to help keep her in place, "Lonnie. You can't move."

"He needs to pay," she grits his teeth.

"And he will," Jay promises. "I'm going to kill him later. Okay? You don't need to worry about him."

"Is that pint almost finished?" Belle stresses, and the doctor makes an incoherent noise as he glances from Mal to his watch.

"Death is too good for him," Lonnie counters, and the doctor quickly stops the valve and unhooks it from Lonnie. She charges for Ben, gripping his arms.

The doctor looks over and sees Ben seethe in pain, "Not the shoulder!"

She slams him against the wall, "You think you can have anyone you want?" and tears flow from his eyes as he heavily breathes. "You're wrong."

"I'm sorry," Ben cries. "I'm sorry."

"You don't even know what you're saying sorry for," she counters.

"For," he fumbles. "For doing what it is I did or what to you."

"Lonnie," Jay tries to pull her off. "That's enough."

She pushes him away, focuses on Ben, and her breathing settles some, "You're never going to hurt Mal or me or anyone ever again." A sharp sting pokes her neck, and she gulps as she reaches for where it had been. She turns around and eyes from the syringe to the blue-eyed doctor, "You." She steps forward and grabs onto him, "You…" but then she stumbles back.

Jay catches her and eyes up at the doctor, "What did you do?"

"She'll wake up," he reassures.

Jay lets out a breath and drags Lonnie back to the chair, "You know, I don't know what the hell she is, but she's wicked strong." He looks back over and sees the doctor walk up to Ben.

"Are you alright?"

Ben grimaces as he pulls his short sleeve up, and he eyes down at the peeling skin, "She sunburned me."

"What about your shoulder?" he inquires.

Ben makes a face, "I don't know. My arm hurts too much." before he sighs, shuts his eyes, and turns his head towards the ceiling. "Oh, and god am I hungry. Damn it."

"Honey." He opens his eyes and sees her raised eyebrows. "Did you eat today?"

"No," Ben gives a look. "I was a little busy with the everyone almost dying."

"Well, maybe you should eat now," she suggests.

"Eat what?" he debates. "Red Jell-O?"

"Or we could go out to dinner," she recommends. "With everything going on, we might have to cancel our weekend plans anyhow."

"Great." Ben's eyes widen. "That's—That's…"

"Not in French," Jay notes, and Ben eyes over him. "Hey. I'm not your dinner either."

Ben hits his head back against the wall and seethes, before he groans, "Can I just die already, get it over with?"

"He's tired," his mother excuses.

Ben opens his eyes just in time to see the doctor nod. "Is it safe to say he's been experiencing more traditional carnivorous cravings as of late?"

She nods, "A bit. Yes."

He nods in return, "I'll be back in a minute. Don't leave just yet."

Belle frowns at Ben, "Honey. You never told me you tried to eat Lonnie."

"I don't remember trying to eat Lonnie," Ben makes a face. "Why would I eat a flower? It's stupid."

"Ben," his mother carefully responds, "I know it must be embarrassing to admit—"

"I didn't," Ben shouts, before he falters and shakes his head. "Mother." He meets her eyes, "I really don't remember. I just… I was asking Lonnie about her and Mal, and then…" He makes a disgruntled noise, "And then Mal was telling me Lonnie is hers and that I'm not allowed to have her."

Jay frowns as they switch back to French, "I'm going to go find Evie." before he heads out of the room.

Belle glances at him leave before facing Ben, "You honestly don't remember."

His eyes lower, and he mumbles, "It's like that sometimes. I just… It's not me, Mom." He meets her eyes, "It's not me."

She solemnly nods, "I know." before placing on hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his head to hug him.

His mouth opens as he tenses, "Mother… Maybe don't hug me right now."

She hears his stomach rumble and lets go, "Right."

"I'm sorry," his eyes shut. "I just…" He faces her, "I don't want to risk…"

"Now's not a good time," she nods. "I understand."

Ben turns back towards Lonnie, "Seriously. What is she?"

"Most hybrids have legends involving their species," his mother informs, "but my Chinese folklore is a little rusty."

"She doesn't look Greek," Ben frowns, "so that's out."

"She and Mal have similar species signatures," she reminds him. "Something related to dragons but not."

"Because a lot of hybrids catch on fire," Ben irritably responds.

"She did not catch on fire," she dismisses.

"Felt like it," Ben mumbles, as he reaches for the burn on his arm. The doctor comes back in, and Ben darts his eyes from the red bag to him. "What is that?" he panics.

He hands it to him, "It will help you heal."

Ben merely eyes it, shaking his head, "No. I'm not doing that."

"You've drank blood before," Dr. Roberts assumes.

"Not on purpose," Ben's eyes widen.

"Maybe that's the problem," his mother suggests.

"What?" Ben turns to her.

"You don't remember hurting these people," she notes. "Maybe if you willingly ate, your body wouldn't be doing it for you."

Ben stares at her, "That's insane."

"It's called Anima Contritum," the doctor negates.

Ben frowns at him, "What?"

"It means broken soul," he states. "It's a condition given to hybrids who may blackout while doing hybrid behaviors."

Ben gapes, eyeing between them, "I've said this before, and I'm going to say it again. Aren't I sick enough! Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's a psychological condition," Dr. Roberts informs, as he faces Belle. "Completely treatable." He faces Ben, "You don't need to live with this forever."

"Like I don't need to live with my hyperthermia forever?" Ben reminds him.

The doctor turns back to Belle, "I know we've discussed this before, but therapy really is an important component to recover from this condition."

She sighs, "Is there any way we can do this quietly?"

The grey-haired doctor hesitates, "Anima Contritum translates to broken soul, because the condition involves the mind separating its human and hybrid side. The cure to this is for the patient to accept that the wolf—or whichever hybrid they are—are a part of them. Once the mind learns it doesn't need to fear the other half, the person gains full memory and control to both sides of themselves."

"So, where do we start?" she asks.

"Well, I'm not expert," the doctor warns, before he eyes over to Ben, "but the first step is usually the patient to acknowledge that this is happening."

"Fine. It's happening," Ben bypasses. "How do I stop hurting the people I care about?"

"By accepting your hybrid anatomy for starters." He tries passing the bag to him again, "If you can accept you need this, then it's one more thing you can control."

Ben feels a heaviness loom over him, as his heart beats faster. "It's just blood," his mother reminds him.

"Don't call it that," Ben whispers, as he narrows his eyes at her.

"You need to accept what you are," the doctor seriously says.

"I have a better idea," Ben smiles in stress. "Why don't we just make it so I'm not what I am, get rid of the problem entirely?"

"You know how impractical that is?" his mother disbelieves, and Ben frowns.

"Hybrids aren't that different from humans," Dr. Roberts tries to comfort.

"If that was true," Ben shouts at him, "then you wouldn't be my doctor."

"Ben," his mother sighs, and his expression softens as he sees her disappointment.

"You just need to drink it," the doctor gets back on track. "That's it. That's all."

Ben's hand shakes as he slowly grasps the cold plastic, and he gulps as the tears sting his eyes, "Can you not look at me?"

Dr. Roberts faces his mother, "Belle."

"I'll wait outside," she agrees, and after she leaves, the doctor looks at Ben.

"It's just us," he reassures.

"I don't want to do this," Ben whispers.

"But you can," he counters, "and that's the point."

"Why can't I just be human?" Ben pleads.

"I know this must be hard," Dr. Roberts sympathizes, "but you will be a lot happier once you come to terms with this."

Ben uneasily breathes as he looks back at the blood bag, "How does this work anyway?"

The doctor opens it for him, "Just drink through the tube."

"I—I," he shakes.

"You can do this," the doctor counters, and Ben meets his calm blue eyes before nodding and taking a deep breath. He brings the tube to his mouth, and the doctor smiles, "Good." Ben sucks on the tube, and the red, cold liquid floods his mouth. It's alarming, but then it's sweet and savory, and it's good. The blood tastes good. Ben's mouth releases from the tube as he cries, and the doctor places a hand to his shoulder, "Ben?" He hates this. It's not right. This shouldn't be happening. "Ben?" Dr. Roberts frowns. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Ben sobs. "Everything is wrong."


	15. Ask Me Sometime

**Ask Me Sometime **

**(Wednesday Evening, July 10****th****)**

"You are not her primary care physician. You should have transferred her to Dr. Wei the moment something went wrong."

"Ma'am," the man timidly replies.

"And who are you," she interrupts, "to go behind a parent's back to proposition a minor on a blood transfusion?"

"Sixteen is the age of consent," he explains. "If she wants to donate—"

"My daughter should not be donating to anyone," the woman angrily responds. "If you had bothered consulting her doctor, you would know that."

Lonnie cracks her eyes open, "Mom?"

"Lonnie," her voice immediately softens, as she scurries to her side. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Is Mal okay?" Lonnie looks to her side, but no one is there.

"Mal has been transferred to the psychiatric care unit," Dr. Roberts informs. "She's going to be okay."

"Can I see her?" Lonnie questions.

"No," her mother denies. "We're going home, so you can rest."

"I want to see Mal," Lonnie's eyes widen at her.

"Mal is undergoing an intense phycological examination." Lonnie turns to him, and he continues, "She isn't allowed any visitors who may influence her answers."

"We're going home," her mom calmly repeats.

"Yeah." Lonnie nods, "Okay."

* * *

"I made cookies," Lonnie's mom smiles, setting the tray on the coffee table as she sits beside her on the couch.

Lonnie glances at the chocolate chip, oatmeal cookies, "Thanks." before she frowns back at the television.

"What are you watching?" she changes subject.

"Just another history documentary," Lonnie mumbles, before she powers off it off, the screen turns to black, and she turns to her. "Mom." She meets her dark brown eyes, "Am I adopted?"

She eyes down, "I can't believe you would ask me that."

"It's just a question," Lonnie defends.

"Do you not realize how disrespectful that is?" she disbelieves. "I bathed you. I clothed you. I looked after you, and you ask me this?"

"I just needed to know," she says louder.

"Why?" she questions. "What could make you think that?"

"I'm not even human," Lonnie's brows furrow.

Her mom scoffs, "Don't speak such nonsense."

"I have the same blood type as Mal," she asserts.

"They had no right to make you donate."

"I donated to Mal, because I wanted to," Lonnie insists. "And they wouldn't have given her blood from a different species."

Her mom's eyes sternly meet hers, "You're not a dragon."

"Then what am I?" she shouts.

"That's it," her mom grabs her arm, and Lonnie pulls back in panic.

"No!"

"I think you need to cool down," her mom pulls her from the couch, and Lonnie's heart quickens as she tries to take the tight grip from her arm.

She sees her mom turn on the tap, "No. Let go." and the water switches to the head.

Lonnie breaks free, but just as she reaches the bathroom door, a headache consumes her as her hair's tugged, she nearly falls back, and her mom pushes her towards the shower. She trips over the bath, bangs the back of her head on the tiles, and rubs it as she's shivers from the icy shower. She tries to get up, but her mom holds her down, "Calm down."

"Calm down?" Lonnie exasperates.

"Yes." Her mom commands, "You will calm down and drop this nonsense." Lonnie moves her legs into the shower before kicking them out at her, and she rushes out of the room, grabbing the black leather jacket from the coat rack as she opens the front door. "Get back here," her mom shouts, but Lonnie merely gives her a look. "You have nowhere to go." Lonnie shakes her head, her mom struts forward, and she runs out the door. "Lonnie!" she chases after her, but after Lonnie turns the corner, she backtracks into an alley and hides behind a dumpster. Her mom passes by, and she lets out a breath as she pulls out her phone. It's not going to work. She knows it's not going to work, but she presses the button anyway. The screen remains black, and she shakes her head. Why does her parents even need her to have a phone if her mom is just going to keep soaking her and it in water? She eyes the ground. If her father were here, things would be different. She is always so well-behaved around him. He probably wouldn't even believe that she could have done this to her. Lonnie slides down the brick building.

Her father probably won't be back until the end of summer—he's off training the new recruits—and by then there would be no point. Again. They will have the perfect family again, she will be sent off to school again, and they will write her letters again. They will be together, probably in Camelot, and she will be here. They will return, and her dad will leave her alone with her mom again. Lonnie hears the marching steps walk back, and after what feels like an eternity, she saunters over to main street, rounds to the back, and takes the pins from her hair. She fiddles with the locks, "Come on." before she shivers and rubs her arms. Lock picking clearly isn't as easy as she had been led to believe. There must be another way in. She eyes around and notices a small window. If she can get it open, it would give her direct access to the bathroom. She scans the ground, picks up a box, and places it below the window, before she stands on it to reach the ledge. She pinches at it to pull it out, but it won't budge. "Come on," she frustrates, before she sees the shut latch and sighs.

The box gives way, and as she steadies herself, she trips backwards onto the ground. She takes a deep breath at the pain of gravel cutting her skin, and she stands straight up. A key. Maybe this is one of those stupid places that hide keys in hanging plants. She strides to the front and searches the flowers with no avail, running a hand over the decorative brackets. There's no key either. "Ugh," she grits her teeth and slaps her hands on the door. She tugs down on the handle, "Come—" Her expression falters, and she slowly opens the door before rolling her eyes. A chill covers her, and she hurries into the building. There's sleeping bags in the room where they keep the mats. She knows there is, but what she would give for some warm, soft cookies right now or spicy sushi ramen. She sighs and unfolds the sleeping bag, wrapping her arms around her as she tries to bring the bag closer; however, she still shivers. She shakily breathes, and it's so hard just to sleep. Her eyes flutter, they shut and open with heaviness, and then the light shines through her eyelids.

"Lonnie?"

Her eyes crack open, "Sabumnim?"

He kneels, "What happened?"

She shakes, and her teeth chatter, "I can't get warm."

His frown deepens, "There's a fireplace in the lounge. I'll light it for you."

* * *

"You just found her here?" Ace's eyebrows furrow as he peeks into the room, noticing her wrapped in a blanket on the couch across from the fire.

"She's been quiet," he informs. "I asked if she wanted to talk about what happened, but whatever it was, she doesn't seem to know exactly how to explain it."

Ace turns to the black-haired man, "She's in no condition to have her test tomorrow."

He nods, "I wholeheartedly agree. I'll give her until the end of summer, a couple weeks before the class earn theirs." Ace nods and turns back to the lounge. "You should speak with her. It may be easier for her to speak with someone closer to her age."

"Yeah." Ace takes a deep breath and enters the room. He makes his way over to the couch, and she slides over to make room. "Are you warmer?"

"Not really," she shakily breathes.

"Did you do that transfusion?"

Lonnie pauses, "That's not why I'm cold."

"Is it why you can't get warm?" he softly asks.

She shakes her head, "I don't know."

"Why aren't you home?" he questions, and she stares into the fire. "Your mother put you under cold water again," he confirms.

"I asked if I was adopted," Lonnie whispers before eyeing the black carpet. "She didn't like it."

Ace looks over her, "Is there anything I can do?"

She faces him, "Hold me?"

"Hold you?" he squints.

"Unless you can't," Lonnie makes a face, "with the whole teacher's assistant thing."

Ace thinks, "He's asked you to demonstrate for classes too. We're on the same level." He watches her shiver, "Come here." before she leans in and he wraps his arms around her.

She takes a moment, "How bad do I smell?"

He looks down at her, "Why do you assume you smell bad?"

"Ben said I smell like flowers, that he would never eat me."

He laughs, "You sound disappointed."

"Come on," she prompts. "How bad?"

Ace smirks, "Not to be too forward or anything, but I'd eat you."

She looks at him, "Really?"

"Yeah." He shrugs, "I mean, who doesn't like chamomile and mint?"

"Ben," Lonnie irritably counters.

Ace chuckles, "Ben doesn't know anything." and after a moment's quiet his expression slips. "Lonnie?"

"Yeah?" she asks.

He hesitates, "How would you feel if at some point I asked you out on a date?"

She offers an unsure look, "I might still flirt with people." and his eyes lower. "Accidently," she clarifies. "I've found myself doing weird things sometimes." He nods, and she asks, "Would that make you jealous?"

He takes a moment, "I have a thing about loyalty." before he pauses. "I think I would get more jealous over a romantic affair than a sexual one." Lonnie frowns, and he explains, "It's just… I want to be able to build a life with someone, and that can only happen if they come to me with the important things. If you're just using me for sex and confiding your problems to someone else…" He shakes his head, "That's not a relationship." She stays silent, and he apologizes, "I shouldn't have assumed… Do you even like guys?"

"I think I do," Lonnie quietly answers. "It's just… I've never really dated anyone, and I spend more time around girls, because that's what's socially acceptable." She shakes her head, "I have like this really bad habit of getting crushes on friends, and I won't even know it. I'll just twist my hair, act all weird, and be way overly protective sometimes… And with girls, it just feels nice to be around some of them… I don't know."

"Do you ever think about girls sexually?"

She thinks, "I'm not sure."

"What about guys?" he questions.

She makes a face, "I don't know."

"Seriously." He prompts, "When you masturbate, what do you think about?"

Lonnie laughs, "Like I have time for that." before she brings a hand to her face. "Jeezes, you're blunt."

"It's a German thing," he accepts.

"So, you're German?" she asks.

"Yes."

She turns to him, and his hands fall from her. "What else?" she smiles.

Ace frowns, and he watches as her expression slips. "I'm German," he uneasily responds, before he falters. "Look. Um, Luke told me what you think, but this really isn't a race thing. Our community is just German."

"But you're not anything else," she softly debates. "How is that even possible?"

"Because, we have rules." He pauses, "And there's a lot of history that explains this, really, things that no one really knows."

"So, tell me," she insists.

"No one would even believe at this point," Ace excuses. "There's been so much propaganda spread by Ben's family, and it's not like either of his parents know how things were like before the French settled."

"Before the French settled?" Lonnie notices.

Ace faces her, "My community was native to this area. We respect nature. We are a part of it. We don't mess with it."

"What does that have to do with French settlers?" Lonnie interrupts.

He sighs, "Ben's grandfather was part of our community, but then he found that stupid lamp and made himself king. He suddenly had this empty village to fill, and all of these French people started to gather here. They saw us, and they feared us. There were wolves hunted down, and they burned one of the Van Dykes at the stake. Just because we were more evolved and in-tune with nature than they were. They took our land and forced us into hiding." He lets out a solemn breath, "The reason I'm German is because we were the only people we could trust."

Lonnie's eyes gleam, "That's so sad."

"What's sad," Ace irritably responds, "is it's still happening."

Her jaw drops, "What?"

"I don't know if Germans are more susceptible to the virus or if it was just us," Ace carefully comments, "but a lot of us are not human. People fear that, even today. The police patrol our trailer court all the time."

"That's not fair," Lonnie's eyes narrow.

"Life's not fair," he evenly expresses. "Ben's grandfather found a lamp to make all of his sick fantasies a reality, and it's destroyed both our people and the land we lived on."

She shakes her head, "I'm so sorry."

He lets out a breath, "I'm just glad you're not human. They would never let me date one." before he eyes over her. "You still never gave me an answer."

Lonnie nods, "I think I'd want to try it."

Ace smiles, "I think I'd like to too."

"So, ask me sometime?" Lonnie raises an eyebrow.

"You can count on it," Ace answers before wrapping his arms around her again.


	16. Stereotypical Teenager

**Stereotypical Teenager (Thursday Evening, July 11****th****)**

Ace hands her the leather jacket, "Ready?"

"No," Lonnie insecurely laughs.

He frowns, "She's probably already called the police."

"I don't care," Lonnie loudly whispers. "I can't go back there."

"She's not going to hurt you."

"Not going to hurt me?" Lonnie huffs. "I could have died last night."

He takes a moment, "If you want to live, do what I say."

She narrows her eyes at him, "Excuse me?"

"An analogy you understand," he instructs. "I am your captain, and you are heading into a warzone. If you want to survive, you will do as I say."

She slightly nods, "Okay."

"No more questions," he instructs. "You act like your mom is right, that it was stupid of you to think you are anything other than what you are: the human daughter of General Li Shang and the great Hero of China Fa Mulan."

"You expect me to just drop this?" Lonnie disbelieves.

"You want to survive, don't you?" Ace angers, before she silences and he sighs. "You stay away from her as much as possible. You do well in your training, you prepare for school, and you make her proud. You don't make conversation. You keep to yourself."

Lonnie shakes her head, "I don't know if I can do that."

"Lonnie," he tries to reason.

"She's my mom," Lonnie insists. "She taught me to drive. She makes me cookies when I'm sad. She signed me up for taekwondo in the first place. I can't just treat her like that."

"She almost killed you last night," his brows furrow.

Lonnie shakes her head, "She just gets stressed."

Ace places a hand on her shoulder, and when she faces him, he widens his eyes at her, "I know this is hard for you to accept, but your mom is the enemy here." He lets go of her, "Maybe she loves you, but it won't stop you from getting killed. If you want to live, you will avoid her and act like everything is normal." She eyes down, and he asserts, "If that means acting like a stereotypical stuck-up, self-centered teenager, then you do it."

She nods, "Okay."

Ace lets out a breath, before he hands her the jacket again, "Be careful, please?"

Lonnie takes it, putting it on, "What's the real plan? What are we doing while she's thinking it's all fine?"

He takes a minute, "We train, so you can know what you're capable of."

"And so I don't spontaneously explode," Lonnie finishes.

Ace smiles, "Well, that would be nice too."

Lonnie laughs, "See you tomorrow." before she turns around.

"Hold on," he remembers, before she gives him a look.

He steps forward and takes her hand, taking a marker from his pocket, "This is where the park is. If anything happens—"

"Lead my mom to a pack of wolves," she finishes. "Check."

"I'm serious," he sternly eyes her. "If things get bad, you have a place to stay the night."

"Just the night?" she inquires.

"Well," he runs a hand over his hair.

"I get it," Lonnie reassures. "No paws. No magic. No service."

He sighs, "Lonnie."

"They don't trust unidentified species," she reasons. "It's fine. It's all fine."

When Lonnie turns away and presses a hand on the door, Ace twists her back around and kisses her. A moment later their eyes meet, and he widens his, "Don't die."

"Are you sure they would let you date me?" Lonnie questions. Ace fails to speak, and she separates from him, "I better go."

* * *

After she opens the door, Lonnie hears her mom march to the living room. "Lonnie," she worries, as she strides towards her. "Are you okay?"

Her mom turns her head to examine her face. "I'm fine, Mom."

"What were you thinking?" She points a finger, "You never run off like that. You hear me. Never. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Lonnie frowns.

"Going outside, dripping wet," she shakes her head. "You could've gotten yourself sick."

If she'd gotten sick, it'd be her fault. Lonnie tries to keep herself from shaking, some strange sensation building beneath her skin. What she would give to hit something right now. She's supposed to just let this go? "I'm sorry, Mom," Lonnie apologizes. "Can I go to my room?" She looks up at her, "I'm really tired."

"Dinner will be ready in an hour," she informs.

"Thank you," Lonnie timidly responds, before she walks past her and heads up the stairs. One battle down, only a summer more to go. She has to lose the battles purposely or she'll be killed, because everything's her fault somehow. She struggles to retrain herself from slamming the door shut, and when it closes, she sees her eyes glowing in the mirror. This is what everyone's been talking about, a dark red and orange glow. She places a hand to the mirror. If this had happened in front of her mom, who knows what she would have done. She'd probably have thought to put her under that icy shower again. She shuts her eyes and attempts calming breathes, but her eyes continue to glow. She shakes her head and takes the phone from her pocket; however, it still fails to turn on, and she grips it tight. Don't throw it. She lets it slip from her hand and hurries to her desk, turning the laptop on. Mal. She needs to talk to Mal. Surely, Ben will be at his computer right now. She requests to skype him, and she eyes over the desk for her sunglasses. His picture shows, and she hurries, "Is Mal there?"

"Uh." Ben's brows furrow, "Lonnie. You know she isn't."

It takes her a moment, "Oh. Right."

"You're getting as bad as me." She looks at the camera and sees him smile. "You at least remember you sunburned me, right?"

"I what?" she disbelieves.

Ben lifts his sleeve, and when Lonnie sees the burn, she gapes. "Don't worry. It only hurts when I think about it." She eyes down. "Which is all the time, pretty much, but…" She stares between her hand and the dark spot on the desk. "Lonnie?" She faces the screen. "Why are you calling?"

"I have to go," she rushes, before she hangs up on him and inspects the desk closer. She runs a finger over the indent and immediately stands from the chair. She examines her hands before returning to the laptop, asking the search engine at what temperature wood burns. "Three hundred." She pulls her fingers from the keys before quickly doing the same with plastic. "Four fifty." She sighs and looks over herself. If her clothes aren't burning, it's probably safe to sit in the leather chair. "Cotton. Four hundred and ten." She places a hand to her forehead, "This is crazy." and she sees the writing on her hand. "Now I know I'm crazy, if marker isn't melting from my hand when the desk did." She's not sweating. Maybe that's the difference? She shakes her head and stands from her seat, before she heads for her window. Like Ace said, if she can't harness her energy, she will have to work it off.

* * *

When Lonnie comes in through the front door, her mom steps into the living room, "You left again?"

"I just went for a run," Lonnie reassures.

"I didn't hear you leave," her mom comments.

"I didn't want to disturb you," she sighs, before she heads towards the kitchen table. "Is dinner ready?"

"Almost." Lonnie sits down and watches as her mother sets the bowl onto the table.

"Chicken and rice?"

"Spicy," she adds, partly smiling; however, it soon slips. "I, uh, need to say sorry for last night." Lonnie faces her, and her mom explains, "I could have handled it better." She moves some rice onto her plate, "It's just not easy, you know, having your flesh and blood say they're not a part of you."

"It's okay," Lonnie whispers.

"No. It's not," her mom sadly asserts. "I had to give thirteen years of my life up just to have you, and you ask me if you're even mine? I carried you. I raised you. Do you know how it feels, how disrespectful that is?"

She just wanted to know why her blood was a match to Mal's. Lonnie opens her mouth to speak, before she shuts it and breathes, "I know. I'm sorry."

She places rice and some mixed vegetables onto Lonnie's plate, "Anyway. No. You were not adopted." She mumbles, "Obviously."

Then why does she have nonhuman markers in her blood, "I read somewhere that carnivores will sometimes enter the military as a cover. Is that true?"

Her mom nods, "It is, but those kinds of people tend to keep to themselves. If there were any carnivores in our troops, your father and I had no idea."

"But wouldn't they be more powerful?" Lonnie questions. "How wouldn't you know?"

"It's because they're good at their job that they wouldn't be noticed."

"So, you didn't know any?" Lonnie frowns.

"There probably weren't any," her mom answers. "I mean, have you ever heard of a Chinese vampire or werewolf?" She shakes her head, "That disease hasn't spread to our culture yet, at least to the degree of the Germans and… was it Russians?"

"Romania," Lonnie recalls.

"Yes. All of those old European areas," she agrees. "They left their borders wide open, and now they're finding their bloodlines to be infested by those… Meanwhile, we kept to ourselves, and our nationality is disease free."

"Right," Lonnie thinks. "That makes sense." She shakes her head, "I never thought of that before."

"Well, I remember the old world," she evenly replies. "It's easier for me. You grew up in a world where there are no boundaries in anything, so you wouldn't think of it."

Lonnie takes a moment, "Do you not like the country we have now?"

Her mom hesitates, "I think he's too young to be king. Keeping us from supplying Camelot and ordering King Author from killing dragons—" She shakes her head, "Just because his girlfriend is part dragon doesn't mean that those monsters can live alongside us."

"Ben's sick," Lonnie mentions.

"Huh?" her mom faces her.

"His mom told me that he has this medical condition… He's getting treatment, but they're still worried that he won't make it."

"Hmm."

"Ben's been really depressed about it," Lonnie sighs. "I think he wants to die just so he doesn't have to, well, die."

Her mom rolls her eyes, "Kids." before she gives her a look. "You know that's not a solution to anything, don't you?"

"Yeah," Lonnie shakes her head. "Of course."

"Good," her mother responds. "I raised you to be strong. I'll have none of this suicide ideation teenagers do nowadays."

"It's not a trend," Lonnie defends. "The way people develop—there's science to it."

"Lonnie," her mom interrupts. "I'm tired. Can we just eat, please?"

Lonnie lowers her eyes and whispers, "Yeah."

* * *

\- **Posted**: 07/13/2019


	17. I'll Be Fine

**I'll be Fine **

**(Friday-Saturday Afternoon, July 12****th****-13****th****)**

"People don't spontaneously combust slowly," Ace frowns. "If you were spontaneously combusting last night, then we wouldn't be talking now."

"I burned the desk," Lonnie insists. "I had to cover it with a textbook."

Ace partly smiles, "Aren't those supposed to get turned in?"

Her eyes lower, "I sort of stole it." before he laughs and she meets his multicolored eyes. "Accidently. My final project was a board game about either evolving or dying and—"

"You don't need to explain," he smiles.

"I didn't finish it in time," she hurries. "I just wanted to finish it."

"Lonnie, it's fine," he places his hands on her shoulders. "No one cares."

"But—"

"Lonnie," Ace sternly eyes her. "Can you not catch on fire today?" She takes a deep breath, and he nods her over to the planks of wood, "Come on."

"We just did this," Lonnie complains.

"Yeah," Ace evenly expresses, a few days ago before you gave a dragon a blood transfusion and your mom nearly killed you. "Break's over."

Lonnie gives him a look, "Clearly not, if you're asking me to do them again."

He smiles again, "I'm not."

"What?" she falters.

"Place your hand on the wood." She does as he instructs. "Now, burn it."

"I can't just burn it," she disbelieves.

"You burned the desk," he points out.

"By accident," she stresses.

"Like you stole that book by accident?"

Her eyebrows furrow, "What are you saying?"

"Maybe it wasn't an accident," he steps forward, pressing the wood harder against her hand. "I think you got tired of being treated like garbage. You got mad, and you wanted to get back at her."

"No," Lonnie denies.

"Somewhere in your mind," Ace insists, "you wanted to hurt your mom like she hurt you. Except, how she tortured you with water, you were going to get back at her with fire."

"No," she asserts.

"You wanted her to feel the pain she made you feel," he continues. "Admit it. You wanted to hurt her." He challenges, "I bet, you even wanted her dead."

"I said no," Lonnie shouts, pushing on the board; however, when he stumbles back, he keeps his footing.

She sees his smile and steps towards him, "What's so funny?" He holds up the board, and Lonnie sees two scorch handprints, the one on the right far darker and deeper than the one on the left. She falters, "I did that?"

"Your power comes from anger," he recognizes. "That fire inside you, all you have to do to use it is to think of all of the injustice in the world and the power you have to stop it."

She frowns, "I have to get mad to use this power?"

"And calm yourself to keep it under control," Ace answers. She eyes down, and he suggests, "Do you want to try meditating again?"

Lonnie laughs, "Do I have a choice?"

* * *

"But I'm not mad," Lonnie paces. "I'm frustrated. I'm—"

"You're in pain," Ace recognizes.

"All of these years," she stresses. "I've been wondering why things have been off, why she does these things, and it turns out it's just me?"

"No one, human or not, deserves to be treated the way she treats you," he calmly comments. "There's nothing wrong with you. She just can't handle this."

"She's just trying to protect me," Lonnie reasons. "That must be why."

"She's trying to protect herself," Ace disagrees. "She thinks if she can suppress your power that she can protect her reality from the truth."

Lonnie quiets, "I just want her to love me. I want her to care about me for me."

He frowns, "Why?"

"She's my mom," Lonnie disbelieves.

Ace nods, stepping forward, "It's a common misconception that someone is born into a pack." He moves her hair behind her ear, "Family isn't the people who gave you life." as he meets her glowing eyes. "Family is the people who make your life worth living." Her head lowers. "A pack is supposed to make you stronger to help you survive." He lifts her chin, "If your mom's trying to weaken you, she's not helping you survive." A tear escapes her eyes. "She's not a part of your pack." She sobs, and he takes a step back, "Ow."

She shakes, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ace picks up a plank, "Now. I want you to channel that pain and watch the wooden board burn."

Lonnie places her hands on the plank, "I thought she loved me."

"I'm sure she thinks she does."

"Then how could she do this?" Lonnie watches her palms slowly dent the board, "She made it seem like I was crazy."

"You're not," he reassures. "That's what people do. Things they can't accept, they make it unacceptable in society. That way, at least it won't be seen."

"None of my friends know about you," Lonnie informs. "Or, at least, they've never seen you. How am I supposed to know you're real?"

"You can't doubt yourself," Ace sternly replies.

"People get sick all the time," Lonnie gapes. "I could be at home right now with both of my parents out on some mission, and me just coming up with some fairytale of why they're not my parents and some great power I have. And I wouldn't even know it."

When her hands pass through the wood, Ace lets go, "You're not crazy."

She takes her hands out and grips tightly onto the board, "Prove it."

Ace sighs, "How am I supposed to do that?"

Lonnie's phone rings, and she takes it from her pocket, "Hello?" Her eyes widen, "I'll be right there."

Ace sighs, "I know that look."

Lonnie meets his grey-brown eyes, "You know, I could just be in my room right now coming up with an excuse to see my girl-crush."

"But you're not," he acknowledges. "She needs you." He nods towards the road, "Go. You can fill me in tomorrow."

Lonnie takes a breath, "Thank you." and after he nods again, she runs to the sidewalk.

* * *

"Sign here," Dr. Roberts informs, and Lonnie scribbles her signature onto the line. "I will let you in."

Lonnie nods, the door beeps, and when she goes inside, Mal smiles, "Lons."

She hurries over to her, "Are you okay?"

"I am now," Mal shivers, before she hugs her.

"I learned a new trick," Lonnie whispers.

"A trick?"

"Well, I think I learned it," Lonnie lets go of her. "Now would be the perfect time."

"Well, what is it?" Mal prompts.

Lonnie eyes down, a picture of her mom entering her mind, how she'd seemed to give her a migraine at the dinner table. It's her fault for being so impossible. Her mom would love her if only she were normal, the perfect, obedient daughter their culture prided in; however, she's not. She's strong-willed and defiant, as her mom had been. Only, her mom was only defiant when it came to helping others, and she learned to mind herself when it came to family. Lonnie already knows she won't be able to do that. They might as well disown her now.

"Lonnie?" She looks up, and Mal half smiles, "Your eyes." Lonnie watches Mal's eyes glow bright green, as Mal places a hand to her face. "Your skin's so warm."

Lonnie tears up, "Hold me." and Mal embraces her.

"Here." Mal covers them both with the blanket, before she leans her face against Lonnie's neck. She feels her shake, "Lons?"

"My mom doesn't love me," she heavily breathes. "I thought… but I was wrong."

"Yeah," Mal sympathizes. "I thought that too."

"Why can't she just love me for me?" Lonnie cries, before she feels Mal suck a kiss onto her neck. She sighs, "Mal. I'm yours, right? If something happens, you'll protect me?"

Mal snuggles into her, "No one hurts my pets and gets away with it."

"Right," Lonnie cautiously comments.

"So, tell me," she plays with her hair. "Do you need help with your mom?"

"No," Lonnie quickly denies. "I'll be fine."

* * *

**Posted**: 07/25/2019

\- Who would like to leave the first review for this story?


	18. Arrangements

**Arrangements **

**(Sunday Night- Monday Morning, July 14****th****-15****th****)**

"You went to see that hybrid again?" Lonnie's mom peers at her.

"Um," she glances down. "Yes?"

"She's a carnivore," she reminds her.

"She's my friend," Lonnie defends.

"She's emotionally unstable," her mom counters, and Lonnie eyes away. "She's in that hospital for a reason," she asserts. "You don't know what she could do to you."

"She wouldn't hurt me," Lonnie faces her.

"She's a dragon," she spats, and Lonnie's eyes lower. "You put your life in danger every time you see her, and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of worrying about you."

Lonnie feels her hands tingle, as her face warms, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I'm forbidding you from seeing her again."

Her eyes burn, "Okay."

"You won't see her again?" she makes sure, almost smiling.

Her stomach's in knots, "No. I won't."

"That would make things easier," she sighs. "Thank you. Let's eat."

"I'm not hungry," Lonnie excuses herself from the table, before she hurries up the stairs to her bedroom. It shouldn't hurt this much, and she gulps as she lays on the pink bed and turns onto her back. It's not like she and Mal have spent a ton of time together. There's no reason why she should be so upset, but there is. Mal is connected to her somehow. She understands her, and she's never judged her for anything. She could probably accidently light her mom on fire, and Mal still wouldn't blink an eye. Hell. She'd ask how she was doing, but now she won't even be able to see her again. She won't even be able to say goodbye. She turns onto her side and clutches the blankets, as she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

When Lonnie wakes up, her head hurts, and she sees the charred blankets. She stands from the bed and notices her figure burned into the sheets. She sighs. It's just another day, and she grits her teeth at the thought that this may become normal. She eyes over her clothes, tugging at her sleeve of which the thread had disintegrated, before she notices her blue jeans had turned black. It's a wonder the smoke alarm hadn't gone off. Speaking of which, Lonnie takes the desk chair and stands on it to reach the alarm. She opens it; however, there's no batteries there, and she stares. How long has her bedroom gone without a smoke alarm? She shakes her head, steps back onto the floor, and puts on a new outfit before hiding the burned bed set in her closet and remaking the bed. Nothing happened last night, and it will look the part. She will look the part. Everything is just perfectly fine. Lonnie turns, sees her eyes glow in the mirror, and tries to take deep breathes as she goes to grab her sunglasses. Ace. She needs Ace.

* * *

Ace's trailer court is full of people with pale skin, brown or blonde skin, and light eyes. If this was about race, she wouldn't belong; however, it's not about race: it's about species. They stare at her. She still doesn't belong. Lonnie strides past the mailboxes, until she sees Ace's address and steps up the metal stairs to knock on the screen door. A buff man with grey shoulder length hair, partly tied back, opens the door, and when his light brown eyes meet her, she asks, "Is Ace here?"

Ace moves towards the door in his plaid pajamas, eyeing over her, "Lonnie?"

"I didn't know where to go," she admits.

"Why don't you come in," Ace's father offers, and he opens the screen door for her.

"Thank you," she murmurs, before she comes inside. "Lonnie, you said?" She nods, and he smiles, offering his hand, "Call me Al."

"Nice one," Ace irritably replies, before he faces her. "Alpha. Even cops call him that."

"She knows?"

"Yes, Dad," he sighs. "She knows."

"Wait," Lonnie gives him a look. "Your dad's the alpha."

Alpha chuckles, "He skipped that part, did he?"

"I'm keeping my name," Ace announces.

He ruffles his hair, "Sure, you are." before he offers her his hand again. "Alpha, then."

Lonnie eyes from his hand to Ace, and Ace notices the line of melted plastic on her cheeks. "Dad. It's not safe to touch her right now."

"What do you mean?" he eyes from him to her.

Lonnie timidly responds, "Like I said." before she removes her sunglasses. "I didn't know where else to go."

"She has a lot of energy she doesn't really know how to use," Ace informs.

"Has she met with Ethan yet?" he inquires.

"No," Ace admits.

His father gives him a look, "She's not even a wolf." before he turns back to her. "No offense." He places a hand on his son's shoulder, "I know that you're young and you want a little experience, but you have a bright future. All you have to do is follow the plan."

"Well, maybe I'm a little hesitant to be part of an arranged marriage," his brows furrow. "Not to mention the incest or anything."

He takes his hand off him, "We've gone over this. Marrying your third cousin would hardly be incest."

"Yeah." Ace points out, "Which means it still is."

"Royals used to do it all the time," he calmly comments.

"And now it's illegal," he half smiles, "not that you would care."

"Sorry," Lonnie unsurely interrupts, and they turn to her. "Who, uh, is Ethan?"

"He's an energy user," Alpha informs.

"He's a womanizer," Ace's eyebrows raise at him.

His father smiles at her, "If anyone can teach you how to use energy, it's him."

"She'll kill him," Ace counters.

"Good," Alpha accepts. "That kid needs a lesson in respect." He smiles at Lonnie, "What do you say? Feel like humbling one of my most arrogant wolves?"

"Sure," she evenly responds. "Why not?"

* * *

"Yes. You have a lot of energy," the tall guy with dish blonde hair smiles, as he walks around her. "Imagine what you could do with that," he says from behind her, before he places his hands on her arms, she grabs him, and hurls him over her head.

He hits the ground with a thump, and Ace calls over from the shade, "Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention. She's from my martial arts class." Ethan weakly raises an arm, giving a thumbs up, and Ace's dad laughs.

"That should give him something to remember."

"Yeah," Ace smirks, before his father turns to him and it falls.

"Now," he seriously starts.

"I can't marry her until she turns eighteen," Ace defends. "I have three years to date whoever I want."

"You can't be looking for a serious relationship," his dad concerns.

"Come on," Ace leans on the tree, crossing his arms, as he watches Lonnie's hands meet Ethan's in the air. He loudly swears, pulling away. "How am I supposed to have a serious relationship with that?"

"I hear unattainable girls are attractive nowadays."

Ace watches Ethan move his hands apart, creating an invisible ball, before he pushes the electricity towards Lonnie and her mouth gapes. She makes the same motions he had, and a red fire grows between her hands. "She is pretty hot."

Ethan's eyes widen, "No. Don—"

Lonnie pushes the small fireball towards him, and Ace smiles, "You know, I'm not as jealous as I thought I'd be."

"It is a good show," his dad smiles, as Ethan takes his shirt off and stomps on it. "I think it would be good to keep her around."

"Really?" Ace faces him.

"Sure," he evenly replies. "Have your fun, show her around." He gives him a stern look, "Just don't get attached."

"No." Ace makes a face, "Of course, not." before he laughs at Ethan cautiously inching towards Lonnie.

* * *

"So, your third cousin," Lonnie says, as they walk down the dirt road.

"Ashley," he informs.

"Do you really have to marry her?" she questions.

"Believe me," Ace turns towards her. "I'd rather marry you." He eyes away, "Or someone like you." before he frowns at her. "But I'm not exactly the kind of guy who would say I have three years to make her hate me and make the dishonorable decision for me."

"So, you are going to marry her," Lonnie slowly assumes.

"Let's hope not." Ace smiles at her, "I have three years to convince my dad that there's someone better for me." before he moves her hair behind her ear. "You know, he's really starting to like you."

"It's too bad we're not dating," she reminds him.

"I know, right?" he seethes, before they continue to walk down the path. Lonnie holds onto the open leather jacket, and he notices her head lower. "Is something wrong?"

"No," her voice shakes.

He places a hand on her shoulder, she turns to him, and he lifts her chin, "Your eyes would say otherwise."

A couple tears slide to her cheeks, and she clings the black jacket closer to her, "My mom says I'm not allowed to see Mal anymore."

His eyebrows furrow, "Why?"

"Because, she's a dragon," Lonnie tensely smiles. "She's a carnivore, and my mom's sick and tired of worrying about me."

"But Mal's never hurt you?" Ace makes sure.

"I know," she whispers.

"She can't just tell you who you can be friends with," he disbelieves.

"Well, she did." Lonnie hunches over, sobbing. Ace moves his hands towards her, but he can feel the heat and slowly moves his hands away. "Why does it hurt so much?"

Ace frowns as he eyes over Lonnie, "You love her."

She shakily laughs, "I barely know her." He keeps quiet, and she wipes the tears from her face, trying to pull herself together, "It's just a crush."

"You need to see her," Ace affirms.

"But my mom—"

"Haven't we been over this?" he frustrates. "If your mom really cared about you, she would be paying attention to your feelings." He takes a calming breath, "Whatever Mal is to you, you need to see her."

She wraps her arms around him, "You're so sweet."

"Yea—ow."

Lonnie lets go, "Sorry."

"Do you need a place to stay?" he sighs.

"No," she eyes down, before she tries to smile at him. "I'll visit Mal, though. Thank you." She hesitantly kisses him on the cheek, and he feels the itchy burn.

"I could get used to the sun," he decides.

She laughs, "I thought I was better." before she runs a thumb over where her lips had been. "Ugh. That's worse than lipstick."

"It's a good thing I'm not in middle school, then," he grins.

She places her hands on his shoulders and teases, "I can burn you again, if you'd like."

"Eh," Ace unsurely responds. "I'd like a date first."

She lets go of him and walks backwards down the path, "Good luck with that."

* * *

\- **Posted**: 09/18/2019


	19. Have a Good Day

**Have a Good Day **

**(Monday-Tuesday Afternoon, June 15****th****\- 16****th****)**

"And then they wanted me to sign all of these papers, saying that I fully agree to what they state and to the plan prescribed," Mal irritably responds, as she and Lonnie sit on the mattress of the padded room.

"Did you?" Lonnie inquires.

Mal scoffs, "Yeah. Kind of had to after they said I'd lose my visiting privileges if I didn't." She'd placed finger quotes around 'privileges', rolling her eyes.

Lonnie squints, "Are they allowed to do that?"

"Hell if I know," Mal mumbles, before she smiles and runs her fingers through Lonnie's wavy, black hair. "How's Lons doing?"

She eyes down, "Uh, Mal." before facing her. "Would I be a bad pet if I liked you as more than a friend?"

Mal's hand falls back into her lap, "I thought you said you didn't like me like that?"

"I don't. I mean, I did," Lonnie panics, before she takes a deep breath and shakes her head, placing a hand to her forehead.

"Lonnie?"

She meets Mal's jade eyes, "It's just a crush. I know that, and I don't think it's anything… physical." She sighs, "But when my mom told me I couldn't see you anymore, it felt like my entire world was falling apart." Mal nods in thought. "So," Lonnie unsurely questions, "does this make me a bad pet?"

"What do you think a pet is?" Mal takes her hands, "Just tell me, watching movies and stuff, is that enough for you?"

"I think so," she timidly answers.

"And do you care that I'm with other people?" Mal partly smiles.

"I mean," she thinks, "it's been okay."

"Come here." Lonnie moves into her, and they lay back onto the bed. "Nothing's changed, Lons." She holds her closer, "What's a little romance between friends?"

"I've missed you," she whispers.

Mal laughs, "Poor, little lab. Time moves slower for you, doesn't it?"

"I know," Lonnie shuts her eyes. "I'm pathetic."

"No," she disagrees. "You're just emotional, and in Auradon, that's not a problem."

"It is if it's over a girl." Lonnie looks off, "The General's daughter breaking the law. What would my parents think?"

"You don't have to tell them anything," Mal frowns.

"Why do guys have to be such jerks," Lonnie complains. "It should be so easy to just date one of them. I mean, it's not like I don't like them."

"You really can't think of anyone?" she questions.

"I mean," Lonnie murmurs, "there is someone."

"So, what's the problem?"

She takes a second, "My parents wouldn't approve."

"Lonnie," Mal takes a deep breath. "Take it from someone whose father abandoned her and whose mother almost ruined the first and only chance she had at a good life, your parents' approval doesn't mean anything if it doesn't give you a chance at the life you want."

Lonnie hesitates, "He's been arranged to marry someone else."

Mal smiles, "This special someone isn't Aziz, is it?"

"No. Uh," she uncomfortably comments. "He's, um, just slightly older. Turning eighteen this summer."

"Hmm."

"That's it?" Lonnie complains. "No 'you shouldn't' or 'he's too old for you'?"

Mal slightly shakes her head, "Lonnie. My mom's like three hundred years old. In a hundred years I'll probably be dating some twenty-five-year-old. I have absolutely no right to say who can date who at what age. Two years is like nothing."

"I guess," Lonnie unsurely says.

"So, ask him out," Mal prompts.

"Me?" she shocks.

"Unless you want to trip in front of him and have him catch you," Mal counters, "but when Audrey tried it, Ben didn't notice in time."

"I feel like we talk about dating a lot," Lonnie informs. "We just never actually—"

"Date," Mal interjects.

"Maybe I tease him too much," she insecurely suggests.

"So, ask him out."

Lonnie grumbles, "I don't know."

"It's up to you," Mal gives up, "but I think you could use someone."

She leans over her, "But I have you." before she eyes over her. "Can I kiss you?"

Mal laughs, "I don't know. Do you want me to ask Evie if it's okay?"

"You know what," Lonnie makes a face, "I'm good." She lays her head back onto her shoulder. "I am so good."

Mal grins, "Yeah. That's what I thought."

* * *

"You're late," Ace irritably responds.

"Sorry," Lonnie apologizes. "I was with—"

"Mal?" his eyebrows raise. "Who could've guessed?"

He starts to walk off, and she marches after him, "Hey. If you have something to say, then say it."

He swiftly turns towards her, and she falters, noticing his eyes become just as predatory as Ben's had when he'd attacked her. "Look. It's hot, it's bright, and I've been standing out here for a fucking hour."

His mouth cracks open, and she watches him eye over her, "Ace?"

He shakes himself from his thoughts, gulps, and starts off again, "Come on. We're training inside today."

His pace is slow, and after a minute, she can't help but ask, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he stresses, before he shakes his head.

After they cross the street, he ducks into the shade again. Lonnie frowns, keeping quiet. She did this to him. She'd left him out there in the heat, and now he's sick. What did he say about day walkers taking energy from the sun? It's normally too much energy for someone to take, and their stored energy would escape as they attempted to get more. The sun's weakened him, and it's her fault for not being on time. He opens a door, and Lonnie reads the sign, "A bowling alley?"

"Come on," he prompts, and she follows him to the corner of the room. "Start with this."

"Skee-Ball?" Lonnie disbelieves, as she looks from the coin machine to him.

"Uh, yeah." He stares across the room, "I'll be back."

Lonnie digs into her pockets, trying calming breathes, before she finds the five-dollar bill and walks over to the bar. She watches Ace speak to what appears to be a bouncer, before the tall, bulky guy lets him through the basement door. "Can I help you?"

Lonnie sees the black-haired girl wipe a glass with a cloth, "Uh. No." before she eyes the door. "Sorry." She walks over to the brown-haired bouncer, "What's down there?"

He smirks, "If you need to ask, then it's none of your business."

"How do I get down there?" she bypasses.

"You?" his brows raise. "Don't."

What would Mal do? Lonnie takes a moment, "Look. My friend's been down there for a while, and we're supposed to be going. So?"

"Sorry," he frowns. "There's nothing I can do."

She glares at him, gritting her teeth, "Would you just let me down there?"

His blue eyes observe her, "Looks like I misjudged you." before he opens the door for her. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Lonnie says in annoyance, before she steps down the stairs. There's music covering flirtatious conversation, and when she reaches the bottom, on the red couch an Asian girl with short, frizzy, chestnut brown hair meets her eyes. The woman turns to sit on a smiling man's lap, before Lonnie rolls her eyes before she catches a glimpse of white in the multicolored lighting. She walks over to the right, and when she gets closer, she finds him again. There the platinum blonde guy sits, a brunette seated across his legs. Lonnie watches him pull her closer, as he digs deeper into her neck. He grows stronger, as she becomes weaker. She clutches his shirt, whispers something, and he takes a deep breath. He runs his tongue over his teeth, before he sees her. He sucks the blood from his lips, and Lonnie shakes her head before turning around.

"Lonnie. Wait," Ace calls after her, before he moves the girl off him and slips a twenty into her jean jacket. He hurries up the stairs, and he sees her on the main level. "Lonnie."

She heads out the door, and when he winces, she turns to see him squinting and holding a hand over his eyes, "Training, huh?"

"Lonnie," he sighs.

"You want me to trust you?" her eyes widen. "How am I supposed to do that if you're going to do stuff like this?"

"I don't normally do this kind of thing," he defends, and she half laughs. "You really think I would have taken so much if I did this every day?"

"It's not about the blood, Ace," Lonnie disbelieves. "I'm friends with a dragon, and her boyfriend is whatever the hell he is." She leans forward, "You really think that's the problem?"

"It normally is," he evenly answers, and she tries a calming breath. "Look. Lonnie."

"You're not going to apologize for something you don't know what, are you?" she interrupts, and he quiets. "You told me to trust you. You said you could help me. And on top of everything else, I'm trying to earn my blackbelt. And now, you go and claim we're using Skee-Ball as a training tool, because you couldn't be frickin' honest with me and just tell me you needed a minute to go grab a bite?" Lonnie sighs, "Please, tell me she's still alive."

"They have a medic down there," he frowns, observing her. "Lonnie. We haven't known each other that long. You just found out what I was. How was I supposed to tell you?"

Lonnie tears up, "The same way I told you about me, my mom, and all that crap."

"I'm sorry," he repeats, and when she turns away, he grabs her arms and seethes at the heat. "Please. Talk to me."

He slowly lets go, and Lonnie notices the redness of his hands, "You know, Mal wanted me to ask you out." He takes deep, shaky breaths. "Something tells me training is over."

"Lonnie," he persists.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow," she promises, before she eyes his hands once more and then heads out the door.

* * *

Ben opens the door and watches as Lonnie walks up the driveway, "So, you needed healing cream?"

"Yeah," Lonnie fumbles.

He eyes over her, "You don't look hurt."

"I wouldn't be," she mumbles before facing him. "Do you have it?"

"Why can't you ask Evie for it?" Ben inquires. "She and Mal do make it."

"I feel like Evie doesn't really like me," Lonnie unsurely answers. "Like, she doesn't like how close I get to Mal sometimes."

"Right." Ben leans back on the doorway, "What is it with you and Mal?"

"What?" she nervously questions.

Ben turns the small jar in his hands, "Well." before his hazel green eyes meet her. "Do you find her… you know?"

"Attractive?" Lonnie inserts.

"Is that the word?" Ben thinks.

"Look." Lonnie defends, "I only like her like… emotionally. I don't think about having sex with her. It's just a romantic attraction."

Ben smiles at her with raised brows, "Evie only has a romantic attraction to her."

She shakes her head, "How would you know that?"

"An anorexic isn't going to be thinking about sex," Ben informs. "Her body is under a lot of stress. She might like Mal. She might even think she's hot, but she's not having sex with her." He lifts a hand, "She's definitely not giving heat to Mal." before he passes her the clear jar. "All this time you're spending with Mal, it's time Evie should be spending with her."

Lonnie takes the healing cream, "All those VKs have made you cold."

"I'm just looking out for the people I care about," he evenly expresses, before he pauses. "What I will say is Evie has three years on you. In the end, it's her Mal will choose."

"I'm not looking for some competition," Lonnie irritably responds.

"Good." Evie shows herself with a bright smile, "Because there is none."

"Evie," Ben slowly warns, "Mal would want you to play nice."

"Well, Mal isn't here," her eyes widen.

"She's getting the help she needs," he reminds her.

Her dark brown eyes glare at him, "She's being held indefinitely because of you."

"I apologized for that," Ben frowns.

"Never mind that," Evie places a tray in front of him. "Have a cookie. Only girls are supposed to be skinny."

"I'm good," Ben bypasses.

"Oh. Come on," she persists.

"No," Ben denies. She places one into his mouth, and he eyes off before biting into it and setting the other half onto the plate. "Evie. You can't just—"

Evie gives Lonnie another jar, "Here. I thought you'd need more."

"Um," Lonnie hesitates. "Thanks."

"No problem," Evie flips her hair. "I hope whoever you hurt gets better."

"It wasn't like that," Lonnie frustrates.

When Evie reaches for the door, Ben smiles, "Have a good day."

Lonnie's brows furrow, as she stares at the shut door, "Yeah. You too." before she shakes her head and steps down the stairs.

* * *

"Hey." Lonnie runs over to the shaded bench, but she falters as she sees Ace frown. "How are you doing?"

"Been better," he mumbles.

"Here." She hands the jars to him, "It's healing cream, an old recipe of Mal's mother, I guess, or something."

He stares at her, "Isn't Mal in the hospital?"

"Evie made it," she clarifies.

He pauses, "Are they still together?"

Lonnie's eyes widen, "Yeah. Um." before she furrows her eyebrows. "I had the weirdest conversation with Evie and Ben yesterday, actually."

Ace opens the bottle, "How does this work?"

"Oh, right." She hesitates, "I don't know. I just know it's fast."

He puts it in his backpack, "I'll ask the Van Dykes when I get home." before he faces her. "What's this about Ben and Evie?"

Her face scrunches up, "They were bickering like some married couple."

"Bickering about what?"

"Mal," Lonnie supplies.

"So, not weird, then," he counters, before he nods over to the jungle gym. "Ready?"

"Hold on," she insists. "How's that not weird?"

"They were arguing about someone they both care about," he explains. "And if Ben's really okay with Mal not being with him, then it's not like he's going to get defensive."

"Yeah," Lonnie accepts, "but it was the way they were arguing that was weird. It was like…"

He watches her sigh and place a hand to her head, "Are they friends?"

Lonnie's arm drops to her side, "I don't know."

"Well, if they are," he continues, "they're probably not going to be that mean."

"I guess," she quietly comments, before she sees the wraps on his hands. "Your father must hate me now."

Ace looks over his hands, "No." before he meets her dark brown eyes. "He actually told me that I need to be more careful around firecrackers."

Her mouth gapes, "Is that supposed to be a crack on cannons?"

He frowns, "I didn't think about that." before he shrugs. "But I didn't think it was funny either." Lonnie eyes off, and he questions, "Something wrong?"

She crosses her arms, shaking her head, "You say your community doesn't have anything against race, when you can't even see the signs."

"I'm sure my dad didn't think of it like that." She glances down, and he takes a breath, "I mean, he was nice, wasn't he?"

She gives him a look, "A lot of people are nice. That doesn't mean anything."

"Then what does?" he calmly continues.

"I don't know," Lonnie frustrates. "Just—" She takes a deep breath, "I'm not crazy. Okay? I see these things."

"And you can't tell me?" She places a hand to her head again, and Ace steps forward; however, when he reaches for her, he slowly retreats. "Look. I believe you."

"You do?" she doubts.

"I still don't think my dad meant it like that. It probably had more to do with your fire-heat ability." He pauses, "But I know that my community isn't used to outsiders, and they might not trust people who look different for obvious reasons… that I already told you."

She eyes over him, "What about you?"

He takes a minute, "I feel like saying I'm not racist would just be too stupidly ignorant, but what I do know is I like you… as a person, and I really like spending time with you."

Lonnie nods, "Okay."

Ace partly smiles, "Today you're doing the jungle gym, until you're not afraid to jump and can finish in less than a minute."

"Less than a minute?" she concerns.

"It's doable," Ace reassures. "Trust me."

Lonnie nods again, taking a deep breath, "I'm ready."


	20. Tired

**Tired **

**(Wednesday Afternoon, June 17****th****)**

"Lonnie," her mother sighs. "What have I told you about wearing your outside shoes in the house?"

"Sorry," she says, before she grabs the blender bottle from the fridge, shakes the smoothie, and takes a sip.

Her mom watches her head back for the door, "A where are you going now?"

Lonnie spins back around, "I have to meet Ace." before she turns back to open the door.

"And who's Ace?" her mom steps towards her.

After Lonnie leaves the house, she opens the mailbox and scans through the mail. There's a letter from her father. Lonnie eyes back at the house, before she steadily walks away. She drinks her shake on the way to the park, and when she gets there, she sits down at the table. She opens the letter, and she hears her father's voice.

_Lonnie_

_I am sorry I did not write sooner. I've been very busy, but I'm glad to say things have calmed down some. I know it's no excuse, but believe me when I say I've missed you not even a week into my absence. Things used to be simpler, when I could train the soldiers during the day and come home every night, but I stand by our decision to move from the Imperial City so that we may be closer to you while you attend school in Auradon. I hope you're doing well. How's your Taekwondo class going? Have you gotten your class schedule for the new schoolyear yet? I hope you and your mother are doing well. _

_Forever Yours, Your Father_

"Hey."

Lonnie watches Ace sit across from her, and she mumbles, "Hey."

"What is that?"

She lets him take it, "A letter. From my dad."

Ace makes a face, "Aren't letters supposed to be longer." before he faces her. "I mean, why didn't he just say this in a phone call?"

"Probably because my phone never works," Lonnie murmurs, folding her arms. "It's always drying out from getting wet all the time."

He takes a moment, "Does your dad know about that?"

Lonnie shakes her head, "How could he? He's gone all summer. I'm gone the entire school year. And Mom… She just acts so crazy when he leaves."

Ace notices her tear up, "Hey."

Her eyes flicker, "Why's this all happening now? Why couldn't he be here?"

"Maybe it's happening, because he's not here," Ace contemplates.

"This isn't the first summer he's left me alone with her," Lonnie frustrates. "So, why am I suddenly burning up and throwing fire?"

He sees her eyes glow, "Because, you're breaking. It's because you've been left with her for more than one summer that this is happening."

"I wish it were over," she emphasizes, "but there's still seven whole weeks left until the school year starts."

"That's not that long," Ace tries to reassure.

"That's nearly two months," she exasperates. "I'll never…"

He sees her shake her head, "You need to get out of there."

She frowns at him, "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"You could stay with us," he suggests.

"With a community of wolves," she disbelieves. "I don't belong there."

"My dad's alpha," he reminds her. "You'll belong if he says you do."

"He can't command anyone to think anything," Lonnie disagrees, before she sighs. "Besides, my mom would never let me."

"What is she going to do? Call the cops?"

"Uh. Yes," she hisses.

"The cops can't prove anything," Ace counters. "Believe me. We can protect you."

"Until we're caught walking to our Taekwondo class, you mean," she doubts. "My mom would probably just be waiting there."

Ace quiets, "I could protect you."

"Mal had the same idea," Lonnie informs, "but I don't plan on throwing any kind of carnivore at my mom. The last thing I need is for my dad to get a call from the hospital and blame me for anything that happened."

His jaw drops, "Maybe Mal would kill your mom, but all I have to do is say you're mine and no one will touch you."

"And what would stop them?" Lonnie leans forward, and he takes his arms off the picnic table. "Mal may not bark, but at least people know she's willing to bite."

"But I don't have to bite," Ace tries to reason. "Isn't that the point? You don't want some dragon to eat your mom alive." Lonnie silences, and he continues, "If your mom catches you staying with me, all I have to do is tell her you're mine and that if she tries to get the police involved, then I will make sure they know everything she did to you."

Lonnie's frown deepens, "And what did she do?"

"She pushed you into a shower," he reminds her.

"More like I fell back into it," she diminishes.

"She told you, you can't spend time with your friends."

"So, she cares about my safety." Lonnie points out, "Something tells me if the police was told she wanted to keep me away from carnivores, they wouldn't see a problem with that."

He sighs, "You can't tell me this is all she's done to you."

Lonnie glances down, "No." before she meets his grey-brown eyes. "In middle school I had a hard time taking care of my hair. She said if I didn't start brushing it, she would cut it off."

"Let me guess," he starts.

"I got a knot in my hair," she tears up, "and I had to start the school year with people saying I looked like a boy." She shakes her head, "The girls just laughed." Lonnie murmurs, "No one knew what really happened. They just thought it was me, something I wanted." She wipes the tears from her face, "I haven't been allowed to grow it out. I had to ask Mal last year to grow it out for me." She shakes her head, "But the minute I forget to braid it or brush it before bed…"

"Isn't there a conditioner or something?" he asks.

"I don't know," she whispers. "All I know is I was already an outcast before I started burning people with my bare hands."

"That's why you were so desperate to be friends with Audrey," he notes.

"The way she acts, you would think she doesn't have a problem in the world. It always bothered me how happy all those princesses seemed to be." Lonnie pauses, "Turns out she's just better at ignoring her problems than I am."

"What kind of problems does she have?"

She gives him a look, "Gathering more information?"

He shrugs it off, "No one can have too much knowledge." but she merely stares at him. "You can trust me."

Lonnie takes a moment, "Ben hurt her. Emotionally. When they were together." and Ace eyes off. "He was just depressed. He couldn't be there for her."

"What if it turns out your mom's just depressed," his brows furrow. "Is everything she's done just nothing, then?"

"She's sad and stressed about my dad being away," Lonnie acknowledges. "That's not the same as being depressed." She meets his eyes, "My mom just hates being a housewife. She can't wait to get rid of me so that she can work again."

There's a short silence, before he comments, "If she really wants you gone, why would she care if you stay with someone else."

Lonnie tiredly narrows her eyes, "Because, I couldn't possibly survive on my own."

"You go to a boarding school," he points out.

"Under the care of teachers and my parents in the same kingdom," she counters, before she places a hand to her forehead. "I'm so tired."

"You have too much energy," he informs.

"How can I be tired if I have energy?" her face scrunches.

"You're burning the table."

Lonnie moves her arms an inch, "Oh." before she rests her head in her arms. "That's nice. I didn't even notice." She shuts her eyes, "I can't wait for the school year."

"You really need to get this under control before then," he opinionates.

"How?" she murmurs.

"How about a fireball?"

"I'm too tired for that," she complains.

"That's like saying you're too tired to eat," he irritably responds. "You need to do this."

"Okay," Lonnie takes a deep breath, pushing herself up from the table. "What kid do you want me to throw it at?"

"This isn't something to joke about."

"I'm not," she mumbles. "I don't get what I can throw it at."

He sighs, eyeing around the park, "How about that brick building?"

"The bathrooms?"

"Do it on the side, so no one gets hurt," he instructs.

"Okay." Lonnie walks over to the red brick building, feeling the energy pulse between her hands, before she slowly moves them apart and the flame grows.

"Lonnie?" a familiar voice startles her, and the small fireball is pushed to the ground.


	21. Nuclear

**Nuclear **

**(Wednesday Afternoon, June 17****th****)**

"Oh, my God," Audrey steps back into the street, as the grass between her and Lonnie catches afire and the blaze spreads. Her dark eyes widen at her, "What are you?"

Lonnie keeps silent, eyeing over the fire and taking a deep breath, before she tries to stomp it out; however, when she sees her clothes smoke, she steps back to pat them. She eyes up from her blackened shoes and sees her footprints have left new flames. Lonnie widens her eyes at Audrey and pleads, "Can you reach the bathroom?"

"What?" she gasps. "I'm not going in there."

Ace runs up to Lonnie, "What did you do?"

"What does it look like?" Lonnie clutches his arm, "Help me."

"I so do not have time for this," Audrey takes out her phone. "I have a rehearsal to make it to." Lonnie and Ace give each other a look, before the fire creeps closer and everyone takes a step back. "Yes. This is Princess Audrey Lee. I was walking down by the park. Yes. That one." She pauses, eyeing over Lonnie, "No. I have no idea what happened, but the fire is just getting out of control."

Ace places a hand on Lonnie's shoulder, "Go."

"What?" she whispers.

He sternly looks into her dark brown eyes, "You need to go."

"But," she worries.

"Do you really want your mom to find out about this?" He shouts over the fire's roar, "Get out of here." before he hears the sirens and widens his eyes at her. "Now!"

* * *

"I thought you had something important to do," Ace murmurs, as he and Audrey watch the fire sizzle out by the fire fighters.

"I'm more interested in what happened here." She places a hand on her hip and turns to him, "Mind telling me?"

"What makes you think I know?"

"You told her to go, didn't you?" she accuses.

"There's no way you heard that," he defends.

"There's no way I don't know you did," she counters. "Now. Tell me what happened."

Ace watches them examine the burned area, "I was smoking."

"Excuse me?" her eyebrows raise.

He frowns at her, "I threw a cigarette butt onto the ground, went to use the bathroom, and when I came back there was a fire."

"But I saw—"

"Lonnie wasn't here," he sternly interrupts.

"I want to know what happened," Audrey's voice raises, and Ace notices the officers look at them.

"Be quiet," he commands.

"Tell me what happened," she insists.

He sighs, "Lonnie made a fireball."

"I saw that," she angrily bypasses. "What is she?"

Ace quiets, "We don't know."

"How can't she know?"

"Not everyone does," his brows furrow, before he sees the firefighters meet with the police. "All we do know is she has the same blood markers that Mal has. She was the only match for a transfusion."

"Right." Audrey ponders, "When Mal tried to kill herself."

"Lonnie has a way of almost… almost like creating her own energy." He explains, "She needed to use some of it. She was trying to release it through a fireball, but instead of hitting the brick wall—"

"So, basically, she's a walking, talking nuclear bomb," Audrey compares.

Ace slowly contemplates, "I wouldn't have thought of it like that." before he sees the police coming towards them. "Look. It was my fault. Okay?"

"What was your fault?" the blond officer questions.

Ace faces him, "The fire. I think the cigarette I put out caused it."

"Funny," he evenly expresses. "They seemed to think it was arson."

"Arson?" Audrey's eyes widen, and Ace stares at her for a moment.

"They still have to run forensics," he informs, "but they were commenting on where the fire started and how fast it spread."

Ace thinks, "It's been a long day. I was sloppy with putting the cigarette out."

"Honestly," the officer confesses, "if it really was just a cigarette, then that makes our job a lot easier." He turns to the brown-haired cop, "What's the fine for that again?"

"For a reckless fire that endangers people?" he questions. "Five hundred."

"Five hundred," Ace repeats.

"You're lucky no children got hurt," the blond reminds him.

"I don't have five hundred dollars," he frowns.

"What?" the brunette questions. "You don't have a college fund?"

"Most students like having their own textbooks," the first officer points out.

"I don't know if I can go to college." Ace pauses, "I have to take over the family business when I turn eighteen."

"Isn't that a little young?"

Ace shrugs, "Ben became king at sixteen."

"He's a royal," the officer dismisses.

"He's my cousin," Ace discloses.

The officers laugh, "Right." before he clears his throat. "Anyway, we can't do much until we find out if any accelerants or anything was found. So, just don't leave town." He smiles, "Where do you live?"

"Me?" he concerns.

"I need your name and address, so we can find you."

"There's a cigarette on the ground." Ace prompts, "Can't you just fine me?"

"There's a lot of cigarettes on the ground," he points out.

"Hey," the other officer smiles. "At least this gives you an extra week to find the money."

"Yeah," Ace frowns.

"So," the blond questions, "where did you say you live?"

"The trailer park on Willow Lane," he slowly responds.

"Is that that werewolves' den at the end of that dead-end street?" the brown-haired cop questions, and Ace furrows his brows at him.

"What?" Audrey disbelieves. "You're a werewolf?"

Ace sternly answers, "It's just wolf."

"Hold on," the blond lifts a finger. "I know you. You're Alpha's son."

His frown deepens, "Maybe."

"Well, you can be sure I will be speaking with your father about this."

"Why wait?" Ace irritably responds. "Just radio the guy you have watching us now."

"She," he corrects, "doesn't know any of your social customs. The minute she enters the park, she'd probably pull her gun out and get mauled."

"So, we're going?" his partner asks.

"I'm going," he widens his eyes. "You're writing up the report in the car."

"You're sure you don't need backup?" he concerns.

"I'm sure I don't need you calling them werewolves again."

He shifts uncomfortably, "Aren't they?"

The blond turns to Ace, "Have you ever turned into a ten-foot tall, human-like wolf?"

"No." He tiredly faces the other officer, "You can thank Ben's father for that stereotype."

"Right," he recalls.

"Come on," the blond officer commands, before he smiles at Ace. "Have a good day."

Ace looks for his badge, "You too, Zackery Tayler."

The officer's smile slips, and after he leaves, Audrey gapes at Ace, "You're not seriously Ben's cousin?"

"You can think that, if you want," he frowns. "Everyone else does."


	22. Alpha

**Alpha **

**(Wednesday Night- Friday Morning, June 17****th**** – ****19****th****)**

When Ace exits his room, his dad's light brown eyes meet him, "Late start, huh?"

"And still better than going to sleep after dinner and not waking up until sunset the next day," he notes.

"Close enough," his dad disagrees. "It's already after midnight."

"Just please tell me there's something around," Ace sighs. "I could eat sixty pounds."

"Try ten pounds." He nods over to the microwave, "I saved you some stew."

Ace opens the microwave, peeks inside the medium mixing bowl, before he shuts the door and reheats it, "Yes."

"Son," his dad starts. "You're nearing adulthood now."

"Dad," he sits on the bench across from him. "Society isn't going to change for me."

"I placed you into an online school, so you could keep a healthy schedule." Ace stands to go stir the stew. "I understand that you wanted to take these martial arts classes, but now with this girl—"

"Dad." Ace slams the microwave shut and turns back to him.

"When you're alpha, you're going to have to rise and set with the moon like the rest of us," he reminds him. "None of this staying up for thirty-six hours and sleeping for twelve."

"It's not that bad," Ace denies, before he takes the mixing bowl out of the microwave and sits across from him again. "Anyway, shouldn't this talk be about the police knocking on your door in the middle of the day?"

"I was just getting to that." He cracks a smile, "You know, I'm pretty sure a taekwondo teaching assistant shouldn't be smoking."

"Ha, ha." Ace shakes his head before taking another bite of beef stew.

"You were covering for that pyromancer, weren't you?"

"Just because she creates fire doesn't mean she can control it," Ace counters.

"That fire doesn't come from nowhere."

"Anyway," he interrupts.

"Anyway," his dad continues, "Officer Tayler said if we don't have the money, you can do community service instead." His smile widens, "Pick up all those cigarette butts you threw onto the ground, along with any other litter."

Ace gapes, "But community service is during the day."

"So, nothing different than what you've been doing."

"Dad," he argues.

"Maybe once this is over you will appreciate the curfew we agreed to."

"It's not like I planned for the fire to happen," he defends.

"You act like this is a single occurrence," his dad objects, "but ever since you've met that girl, you've been staying out until three or four in the afternoon."

"Just because I'm helping someone," Ace angers.

"All the other wolves are in bed by midday," he speaks over him, and Ace silences. "Your taekwondo class ends by then, and I expect you home right after."

"But Lonnie," he protests.

"Won't mind training after dinner."

"Her mom's not going to let her out at night," Ace disbelieves.

"You know what I think about that," he prompts.

"Lonnie can't be emancipated without her parents' permission."

"One parent," his dad reminds him. "She needs to tell her father about her mother's behavior, and if he's still too busy for her, he needs to release her from his custody."

"She would need a job," he adds.

"Then get her one," he suggests.

"Lonnie's still learning how to control her power," Ace leans forward. "She can't run a register when she's burning everything with her hands."

"I'm sure she could find something," he disagrees, before he nods down to Ace's cord necklace hanging into the stew.

"Damn it." Ace sighs, taking it off and rolling a napkin over it.

"I better not catch you do that with your moonstone."

He faces him, "She would also need a planned place to stay."

His dad frowns, "What are you asking?"

"If she needs a place to stay during the summer, could she count on us?"

He quiets, "Ace. You know I only make an exception for non-wolves under one condition." Ace eyes down. "Have you asked her yet?"

"I'm not sure if she really wants to," he admits, before he meets his brown eyes. "She kind of belongs to this girl."

"Yes. Um, that dragon," he recalls. "Right?"

"She says she doesn't like her like that, but she's always leaving me for her." He hurries, "And I know Mal needed the blood transfusion, but she's all Lonnie ever talks about."

"I thought you said she was interested in you."

"She flirts with me," he confirms. "And we've played with the idea of dating."

"So, ask her out," he solves.

"What if she says no," Ace frowns.

"Then you know where you stand with her." He laughs, "But I have the utmost confidence that you will find someone for your coming-of-age ceremony."

"Is that all you care about?" he complains.

"You'll be stronger if you have someone," his dad's eyes widen. "And the other wolves will be able to sense that." He doesn't respond. "If they think you're weak, they could try to challenge you."

Ace frowns at him, "What if I don't want to be alpha?"

His dad takes a minute, before he seriously eyes him, "You're the rightful ruler of this land. The rest of the world may have forgotten that, but we haven't. You're really going to sit here and tell me you, a strong, intelligent, healthy wolf isn't going to take charge to protect his pack, while your sickly cousin inherited the land that should have been yours to defend."

"Ben doesn't even want to be king," he disbelieves.

"Then you won't mind going up to his castle and telling him who you are."

"Oh. Come on, Dad," Ace cringes. "Ben's already dying. Isn't taking his legacy just a little… mean?"

"That land is yours," he repeats. "If Ben really doesn't want to be king, you can be."

"I will," Ace promises. "After he's dead. I can claim the crown after that."

"And you'll take your place as alpha in the meantime," he makes sure.

"Yeah," Ace frowns. "Of course."

"What do you mean, you have to go home?" Lonnie questions.

"It's just my dad," Ace sighs. "Can we meet tonight?" He tries to smile, "My place?"

Lonnie's eyes shift, "What time?"

Ace unsurely answers, "Nine?"

"Nine," she frowns.

"Or eight. You could have dinner with us."

"I don't know," she hesitates. "My mom wants me home for dinner." Ace eyes the floor. "Why can't we just spend a couple hours together now?"

He frowns, "It's sort of a curfew."

"A curfew?" Lonnie disbelieves. "If it was the school year, you would still be in class."

"No," Ace contradicts. "I wouldn't." She gives him a look. "Okay. Um," he explains. "Your mom wouldn't want you out until three in the morning. Well, my dad's tired of me coming home at three in the afternoon."

"It's not safe at night," Lonnie comments. "At least she has a reason."

"It's not safe for me either," Ace compares. "The sun weakens me. I could get sunburn. And if I don't start to sleep properly, I will get sick again."

"Okay," Lonnie speaks over him. "So, when can we meet, then?"

Ace shakes his head, "How early do you wake up?"

She shrugs, "Four. Six. Something like that. I jog in the morning."

Ace nods, "Okay, then. We can train at seven, up 'til class starts."

Lonnie smiles, "I'll be there." Ace turns around, but then she yells, "Hey. What happened with that fire?"

"Don't worry about it," he calls back, before he heads out of the building.

"So, about that fire," Lonnie tries again.

"Come on," Ace instructs. "We're going to the gym."

"The gym?"

"They have a rock wall," he explains.

"Wait," she stops. "That gym's still closed."

"Not for us," he irritably says. "Come on."

Lonnie catches up with him, "Wait. That fire—"

"Was my fault," Ace interrupts. "I'm going to have to do community service for it."

"What?" she exasperates. "That fire wasn't your fault."

"The police think it is."

"You lied to the police," her pitch raises.

"Of course, I lied to the police," Ace turns around. "What else was I supposed to do, tell them you did it? If your mom found out what you are, she would kill you."

"Kill is," Lonnie starts, before she trails off and frowns.

"It's a possibility," he frowns in return. "The way you describe her… I feel like if she knew you caused that fire, she would freeze you to death."

"I know," Lonnie whispers, tearing up. "Thank you, Ace."

He hugs her, "Hey. It's okay."


	23. The Jump

**The Jump**

**(Friday Morning, July 19****th****)**

"I'm not wearing a harness?" Lonnie worries.

"You won't need one," Ace reassures. "You're going to be jumping off the wall, starting from the bottom and working your way up."

She frowns at him, "And what's the point in this?"

"Well," he concludes, "if you're cornered at the top of a building, you'll want to know if you can jump down safely, right?"

"You keep thinking I'm going to get attacked," she points out.

"When people find out about you, they will," he opinionates.

"You also assume they're going to find out," she continues.

Ace takes a breath, "Okay." before he meets her dark brown eyes. "People get scared of what they don't understand, and when people get scared, they get violent."

"But my family is respected," she reminds him.

Ace nods, "Which is why you go to a school filled with high-status people. You're not above them, so they're not going to pay you any respect when they feel like they're in danger."

"I can get this under control within a month," she asserts.

"That doesn't mean you're going to be able to hide it," he counters. "You burn a desk during a stressful test. Your eyes glow when some guy makes a sexist remark. You do something in gym or some sport that should be impossible. You can get caught, even when you have control. And you're just learning, so that makes it more likely for you."

Lonnie's eyes lower, as she whispers, "Right."

"Come on," he nods to the rock wall. "We have an hour."

Ace looks down at his watch, "Okay, Lonnie. How about a break?"

"No." She huffs and heads back to the wall, "I can do this."

"You're getting sloppy," his voice raises. "You need a break to calm down."

"I can do this," Lonnie repeats.

Ace watches her place her hands and feet onto the wall, "You need a break. You're going to fall and hurt yourself." She continues to climb, and he takes a large breath. He shakes his head, watching her climb further and further. "Lonnie," he worries. "That's too high." She continues to climb, and he takes a step, "Lonnie. Get down. Now!" She persists, and soon she reaches the top. She grips the top of the structure, and when she turns around Ace notices her eyes glowing. If they're glowing, she'll be hot. If he catches her, he will get hurt. "Lonnie," he cautiously starts. "You're not going to make that jump."

She stares down, "No. I will."

"Even I can't do that," Ace warns. "If you do this, you could die."

Lonnie's hand slips from the top, and she glances at the indent before examining the liquid plastic on her hand. She faces Ace, "Then I die."

When she jumps, Ace yells, "No." His mouth gapes, as he takes a deep breath and eyes over her. She steadily makes it to the ground, bending her knees before using her hand to steady her landing. Her eyes stop glowing, and Ace steps forward, "Lonnie?" She stands to her feet, but a moment later she stumbles. Ace's hands move to her arms, and he helps her stay up, "Lonnie?"

"I—" She takes a deep breath, "I'm fine."

"How did you do that?" he questions.

"How did I do what?" she tiredly responds.

"You should have fallen faster," he informs. "It was like you were… floating down."

"Floating?" Lonnie makes a face, before she falls into him.

Her skin is still warm, but it's not as hot as he expected. He struggles to steady her again, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm dizzy," she confesses.

Ace glances at his watch. If they don't leave now, they'll get caught. "Did you eat?"

"I'm having a smoothie," she slowly says.

"You're having spicy chicken," he counters, before he helps her to the exit.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Ace asks.

Lonnie takes in the taste, "This is so good."

"It's the calories," he cracks a smile.

She frowns at him, "I don't like having heavy stuff during the day. I'm active. If I eat too much, I could get sick."

"I understand that," he frowns in return, "but active people need more calories. And any physical ability you have, it takes energy." He scans the restaurant, "I'm not going to transform if all I had was a glass of juice and ice."

"A smoothie is more than juice," she takes offense.

"And how many calories?"

Her frown deepens, "I don't know. I just know it fills me up."

"Any liquid can do that," he sighs.

"I eat dinner," Lonnie stresses. "I snack on things. I'm eating normally."

"But we're not normal," his voice raises, before he catches people eyeing him and he continues in a serious whisper. "The things we do need more than energy. It puts stress on our body. If we don't maintain our body's biological health, then the things we do can impair us."

"You're exaggerating," Lonnie dismisses.

"Tell that to my grandfather," Ace's eyes widen. "He's stuck as a wolf, and he has to stay outside because he can't get himself to climb the stairs to the trailer." She eyes over him. "You think you're going to do any better? What if your cells start breaking down, and your body starts to burn itself from the inside?" She glances down, before meeting his wide eyes. "We don't even know what your power is or how it functions. The least you can do is take care of yourself."

"I know," she whispers. "I'm sorry."

A moment passes, before he questions, "You know I care about you, right?"

"Yeah," she acknowledges. "I know."

He pauses, "I know we've been joking about dating, but what if I actually asked you?"

"I mean," she unsurely responds, "you did say you would ask me sometime."

He nods, "Lonnie. Will you go on a date with me?"

She smiles, "I think I can do that."

* * *

**Posted**: 10/01/2019

\- So, sometimes I accidently mix up months when I post them. I don't think it messed anything up plot-wise this time, so try to not let it affect you too much. Thanks for reading... A comment would be nice. I know there's less plot in this one than my other, but if you made it this far maybe there's a reason?


	24. Evolutionarily Superior

**Evolutionarily Superior **

**(Saturday Night, July 20****th****)**

When Ace hears the knock, he responds, "Come in."

His father steps inside, "Up already?" before he frowns at the black slacks and jacket. "And where do you think you're going?"

He struggles with the tie, "I have a date."

"You're supposed to be leading the hunt."

Ace meets his father's light brown eyes, "I can do that tomorrow."

"Or you could have done it this week," he counters, "just like you could have gone to the hemp farm to make the twine, went on your solo hunt, or made that leather."

Ace turns to him, "I need someone for the ceremony, don't I?" and his father silences. "If I go out with Lonnie tonight, that's one step closer to getting her there."

He quietly responds, "The other wolves think you won't go through with it."

"Of course, I will." He turns back to the mirror, takes the tie off, and tosses it to the bed. "If I don't, then I'll no longer belong to the community."

His dad takes the tie from the bed and turns his son around, putting it on him, "Just, please, remember, if you don't have a collar, there is no ceremony."

"I know," Ace frowns. "But if you think the others are going to challenge me, I'm going to need it to be Lonnie at that ceremony. Her energy means that her blood will make me strong, so strong no one will dare question my place as alpha."

He places a hand on his shoulder, "I would rather have you stay here than be alpha."

Ace stares into the mirror, "You'd rather have me be alpha than not be."

* * *

"How are you liking the food?" Ace makes conversation.

She smiles, "Spicy chicken and brown rice is always nice." He nods, and she questions, "What about you? You didn't grab a lot."

He shrugs, "I'm picky about meat, but I'm really liking the wontons."

"I can't believe you're making cream cheese and dough your dinner," Lonnie laughs.

"I should be having more protein and iron," he acknowledges, "but I can just have a drink when I go back home."

"A drink?" she unsurely asks. "You mean, like… blood?"

"From the butcher," he reassures. "Or sometimes if the animals we hunt are large enough, we can string them up."

"If you could just have animal blood," she frowns, "then why did you go to the underground club at the bowling alley?"

"Animal blood can maintain a carnivore's health," Ace explains, "but human blood can heal. The human bloodstream carries more micronutrients than other animals, and the energy you can get from a larger animal is necessary to speed up the process."

"But blood is mostly just water," Lonnie doubts.

"Which is why humans will throw up if they drink more than a pint," he counters.

"Because of like iron toxicity or something," she tiredly rebuttals.

"Exactly," Ace agrees. "And that iron helps with cellular health. The reason why people need white blood cells to heal in the first place is the micronutrients in them."

She shakes her head, "I read that there's no difference between a vampire's and human's biological health. So, how can drinking blood help you heal, when humans need it directly implanted into their bloodstream?"

Ace takes a moment, "I'm not a scientist, but I have an idea."

"And what's that?" she entertains.

"Well, vampires and werewolves are what they are, because they're infected with the acuti virus, right?"

"That's what I heard," she acknowledges.

"People debate whether viruses are alive, because they cannot reproduce outside of a living cell," he informs. "But what if they are alive? What if this virus—a retrovirus, by the way, which has the ability to change someone's DNA—what if this virus is alive? What if it has nutritional needs? What if it has a mind of its own?"

"Without a brain," she points out.

Ace shrugs, "Computers don't have brains."

She sighs, crossing her arms, "Continue."

"What if this virus feeds on the host's blood—or something in the blood—and that's why we feel lethargic, why we're heat sensitive, and why we're compelled to drink blood or have raw meat?" Lonnie eyes down, and he frowns. "You think it's crazy."

She meets his multicolored eyes, "Do microorganisms eat each other?"

"I'm not sure." He slowly states, "I guess they could."

"Can viruses eat bacteria?"

"I'm not sure if there's proof of viruses eating anything," he admits.

"But if your theory is that it's eating the host," Lonnie resumes, "then it's possible that it could eat bacteria?"

"Maybe," he gives in. "Why?"

"Just thinking." She takes a bite of chicken, "Why do we cook meat in the first place?"

"So, people don't get sick from the bacteria," Ace answers. "But no one in my pack's really had a problem with that, so we don't need to."

"Which could just mean your virus is protecting you from the bacteria," Lonnie smiles at him. "You were right. Your virus doesn't make you sick. It makes you evolutionarily superior."

"I was just trying to say the virus protects itself by protecting its host," Ace starts. "But you're saying the virus makes people want raw meat or blood because it's protecting you from the bacteria that's in it?"

"No." She briefly shuts her eyes, "Look. How does someone get infected with the virus?"

"By being in contact with infected blood."

"By drinking the blood of an infected person," she rewords. "Whoever gets the virus is already eating raw meat or drinking blood. That's how they get the virus, and without the virus they could die from doing that exact thing."

Ace hesitates, "But why would the virus even exist if it's evolved to help us?"

"Like you said." Lonnie sips from her green tea, "Maybe it was smart. Maybe it wanted its host to survive."

"Smart enough to take over someone's mind?" Ace speculates, before he faces her. "This thing can change your DNA. How do you know that the virus isn't just me?"

"Well, are you the virus?" she asks.

He takes a moment, "I was born with it. If I was just a virus, if it altered this body and killed the host, then I would have no way to know."

"Wow, Ace," Lonnie breathes. "I thought this was supposed to be a date."

"Sorry," he apologizes.

She takes his hand, and he meets her dark brown eyes. "I'm here with you. I only know you. I didn't know you when you were a baby, and even if you are a virus, I'm not going to blame you for something you did at an age in some form that you couldn't possibly have known any better."

He partly smiles, "Thanks."

"You're so paranoid," she sternly replies. "You know that?"

"I might have been told that once or twice."

"Or a hundred times," she finishes.

Ace eyes up, "That is probably closer." before he falters. "Uh, Lonnie." He faces her, "I won't turn you. If this thing lasts, I'm not going to." He hesitates, "Okay?"

"I'm not sure I could be turned in the first place," Lonnie begins. "But I'm still glad that it's not a requirement."

"Why wouldn't you be able to be turned?"

"Well, can a fire-making, high temperature person get the virus?" she questions.

Ace thinks of Ben, "Not without getting sick."

"Then how about we don't turn me?"

"Literally wasn't even a problem," Ace reassures, placing his other hand over hers. "I'm having a really great time tonight."

"Me too."

* * *

\- **Posted**: 10/31/2019


	25. Soon

**Soon **

**(Sunday Morning, July 21****st****)**

Ace sits on the picnic table, checking his watch, before he stares out into the black and grey landscape. She should be here by now. She promised she'd never be late again, not without notice. He jumps from the table and jogs off onto the sidewalk. He runs in and out of light pools, until he makes it to the two-story house.

When he had taken Lonnie home the night before, he'd walked her to the door, held her hands, and her mother had burst through the door. She'd shouted for her to come inside, eyed over him, and slammed the door shut, but now it's silent. The lights had turned the windows yellow, but now they're black. Maybe the argument got late. He must have stood outside for an hour, and still it had persisted. Perhaps she just never woke.

Ace takes a step back, before he turns away; however, then he hears the screen door. He looks back at the house, walks across the street, and passes through until he reaches the back deck. He sees Lonnie sitting on the porch stairs, taking out her phone. There's instructions for her to press a number, before she's directed to an automated person. "General Shang Li." Ace backs against the siding of the wall. He shouldn't be there, not for this. "Dad?" she hopes.

"Lonnie," he happily replies. "How are you? Did you get my letter?"

"Yes, uh," she fumbles. "I got it." She pauses, "When are you coming home?"

"Lonnie," he sighs. "You know I have to remain at camp for the summer."

Her voice crackles, "You can't take a weekend off?" and Ace listens intently. She's crying. Why is she crying?

"Not if I want to be back in time for Education Week," he evenly responds.

"Right. Yeah." She holds her breath, "I get it."

"Lonnie?" he inquires. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," her pitch raises. "I just… miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I wish you were here." Ace watches her place the back of her hand to her mouth, as she tries not to sob.

"I'll be home soon," he promises. "You know, and these five weeks, they're just going to fly by so fast. Because, we're going to be working hard and keeping busy, and before you know it, I'll be back having dinner with you and your mom."

Lonnie takes a moment, "She misses you too." but there's no response. "Dad?"

"I know she misses me," he acknowledges. "I miss her too."

"So, when can you come home?" she pleads.

He takes a minute, "Lonnie. I have a job to do."

Her voice shakes, "I know."

"I'll be home soon," his voice strengthens, and she starts to lower the phone from her ear. "Lonnie. I love you."

"Bye," she whispers, before she ends the call and folds her arms onto her knees.

Ace steps forward, "Lonnie?" She jumps to her feet and faces him. "Sorry." He ruffles his hair, "I just got worried when you didn't show for training."

She relaxes, "I should have texted you. I don't think I can go today."

Ace notices her wet, tangled hair, "Did something happen?" and she eyes down. He goes closer, "Lonnie. It's okay." She tears up again, and her eyes flicker of fire. "Tell me what happened. Please."

"I set off the fire alarm," Lonnie sadly smiles.

His brows furrow, "I thought you said the fire alarm in your room was mysteriously missing a battery."

"In the living room," she corrects. "You know, just after three hours of 'talking'… I just couldn't take it anymore. I just started to feel really warm, but I wasn't weak. I was just so angry, and…" Her expression falters.

Ace frowns, "What happened?"

"I went after her." She eyes away, "I don't remember what happened."

"Is she alive?" he widens his eyes.

She gives him a look, "Yes, Ace. She's alive." and then laughs in disbelief. "She was alive enough to tie me up in the bathtub and spray me with cold water all night."

"What?" Ace exasperates, before he eyes from the house to Lonnie. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she admits, before the light comes on in the kitchen. She sighs, "I have to get back in from my morning jog."

He watches her step back up the stairs, "Hey. Lonnie." She looks at him, and he quiets, "If there's anything I can do—"

"There isn't," she insists. "The only thing that would help is Dad. The thought of him being away at work when she can't, it drives her crazy."

"Lonnie." Ace pauses, "There are a lot of things I could do for you, if you would let me."

Her frown deepens, "I don't want you to do anything." before she partly smiles. "Virus."

"This isn't the time for jokes," he frustrates, before he walks to the front of the stairs, goes up to her, and takes her hands. "The next time I see you, you could be dead. You have to let me help you."

"Ace," she meets his grey-brown eyes, "I'm not letting you kill my mom."

"Then let me call the police," he negotiates.

"Do you even trust the police?"

He sighs, "No, but we have to do something."

"I have to go inside, before my mom sees me," Lonnie whispers, before she pecks him on the corner of his mouth. "See you tomorrow."

When Lonnie enters the house, she sees her mother set the chocolate chip pancakes onto the table, before she smiles at her, "Morning."

"Morning," Lonnie unsurely replies, before she watches her mother pour the apple juice into the two glasses.

She sits down, "Well? Are you going to eat?" Lonnie goes to sit down, but she fails to touch anything. "Sweetheart. If you want to keep your muscles, you're going to need to have more carbs. And you need to be eating at least as much as you burn off. I wasn't much thinner than you when the matchmaker told me I wasn't healthy enough to marry."

"Mother," she sighs. "Aren't we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"How about how I got so hot that the fire alarm went off?" she disbelieves, but her mother doesn't speak. "Is that why the fire alarm in my room doesn't work?"

Her mother sets the fork down and meets her eyes, "The fire alarm in your room doesn't work, because we've lived here for five years and the batteries never got changed."

"Because you knew I could do this," Lonnie insists, but she merely returns to her food. "Mom. Just tell me. I deserve to know."

Her mother quietly concludes, "You're alive. There's nothing else to know. You're fine."


	26. Alive

**Alive **

**(Monday Morning, July 22****nd****)**

"I'm alive, so it's not a big deal," Lonnie frowns, as she sits with Ace at the picnic table.

"That was her answer?" She shrugs, and he contemplates, "What does it mean?"

"It means she doesn't want to tell me," she sternly answers before taking a deep breath. "I swear, I hurt her. She should be mad. I should have gotten some kind of response out of her, but instead she's just suddenly quiet, giving me another speech on how precious life is and how thankful I should be that I'm even alive."

"Life is precious."

"Well, maybe I want more than to be alive," she counters. "Maybe—just maybe—I want my life to mean something. And she knows why I'm like this. I know she knows."

"Lonnie," he tries to calm, taking her hand.

"I need answers, Ace," she frustrates. "And she has those answers."

He feels her hand warm, and when it stings his, he pulls away, "How do you plan on getting those answers?"

"I don't have a plan," her brows furrow. "She won't even talk about it."

"Then we make her talk," he evenly expresses.

She falters, "No." before shaking her head. "I can't do that."

"I can do it," he offers.

"I said no," her wide eyes glow at him.

He nods, "Okay. What do you want to do?"

The fire in her eyes fades, and she sighs, "I don't know."

"You could wait until she leaves the house," he suggests. "When she's gone, you can search around and see if there's anything."

She shakes her head again, "She doesn't really leave the house."

"Everyone has to go grocery shopping eventually."

"Not her," she dismisses. "We have a personal shopper. We get fresh groceries every Monday morning, and anything else, we order online."

"She doesn't leave the house?" he disbelieves. "I would go crazy like that."

"She likes to focus on keeping a clean house and watching the news," Lonnie frowns. "The only time she will leave the house is to pick me up from somewhere."

"So, you tell her you need to be picked up, and you look around while she's gone."

"You need to plan ahead," she points out. "Offering to kill my mom or have me move in with you, and now you're suggesting that I lie to my mom about something she will find out about an hour later? What do you think will happen when she finds out?"

He eyes down, "Nothing good." before he faces her. "I'm sorry. When I come up with short-term solutions, it usually works out. But maybe it wouldn't for you." She stays quiet, and he asks, "What do you want to do?"

"I," she starts. "I want to get my black belt."

Ace hesitates, "Um. Yeah. Okay. We can do that."

"You're not saying something," she notices.

"What do you expect, Lonnie?" he irritably whispers. "You could die before you even get your black belt, but working to get it is what you want to focus on?"

"It's not like I have a lot else to do," She tears up, "What am I supposed to do, just do nothing but wait for the next time something bad happens?"

"That's what I'm saying," he leans in. "You shouldn't. You need me to help you."

She takes a deep breath, "Ace. I'll be fine."

"No, you won't," he shouts. "You need to get out of there. Now."

"How?" she shouts back. "Tell me how?" He silences, and she laughs, "Yeah. That's right. Outside of running or murder, you can't think of anything. Tell me, is that all wolves or is it just you?" He shakes his head and stands to his feet. "Where are you going?"

He sternly eyes her, "We trained. We talked. You called me a murderer, and now I'm out of here."

He starts to walk away, and she pleads, "Ace. Wait."

"I have twine to make."

"Twine?" she makes a face.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he strongly reassures. "If you're still alive." Lonnie watches him walk towards the dim sunrise, before she stares down at the table. She won't die. She feels the sun, before she looks up and it touches her face. She can't.


	27. Thought I Was

**Thought I Was **

**(Tuesday Afternoon, July 23****nd****)**

When Belle answers the door, Lonnie unsurely says, "I'm here for Mal."

"You're lucky I chose to read in the alcove today." She informs, "We're supposed to answer the door for our own guests."

"So, can I come in?"

Belle frowns, "Adam's in a mood. Don't let him see you." before she steps aside.

"Yes, Your Highness," Lonnie bows her head, as she heads inside.

After she goes up the stairs and makes it to Mal's room, she lightly knocks on the door. A moment later, Mal opens it, "Lonnie. You're early."

"Sorry," she shakes her head. "I just wanted to see you."

She lets her in, "Want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

She shuts the door, "Something's wrong. Spill."

"I just," Lonnie hesitates. "I had another fight with my mom, and Ace threatened her."

"And?" Mal prompts.

"He said he won't apologize for wanting to keep me safe," Lonnie informs.

"I wouldn't either."

She watches her look through the closet, "No one's going to kill my mom."

Mal shuts the doors and walks up to her, "No one's going to kill you."

Lonnie eyes down, "I'm afraid to go home, but if I don't, then it will be worse." She shakes her head, and laughs, "Sorry. You just got out of the hospital. How are you?"

Mal moves Lonnie's hair behind an ear, "I'm being taken care of." before she moves her towards the bed. "Now, let me take care of you."

"I, um," she nervously smiles.

"A movie, Lons," Mal laughs. "Be a good pet and keep me warm, and I will give you all the love you need."

* * *

When someone knocks on the door, Mal opens it and widens her eyes, "Ben."

He folds his hands and awkwardly smiles, "I wanted to wish you luck on your date."

Mal squints, "You don't like the idea."

"No. I do," he hurries with wide eyes. "It's just…" He tilts his head to see better into the room, "Is that Lonnie?"

Mal glances over her shoulder before frowning at him, "She's afraid to go home. I was just going to let her sleep, until we get back."

Ben takes a moment, "Getting home late isn't a good idea." before he moves past Mal and goes to the bed. "Lonnie?"

Her eyes flutter open, "Ben?"

He sits down, "What time are you supposed to be home?"

She rolls her eyes at the clock, "Probably now."

He takes a moment, "You're good at math, right?" Her eyebrows raise, and he questions, "What? Was I supposed to think the child of two army leaders couldn't do math?"

She sighs and shakes her head, "Yes. I'm good at math."

He stands from the bed, "Follow me." before he makes it to the doorway.

Mal grabs his arm and whispers, "What are you doing?" before she eyes from the bunched cloth to him.

When Ben nods down at the grip, she lets go, and he answers, "We don't want her to get in trouble, do we?"

Lonnie walks up to them, "My mom doesn't even want me to see Mal. I'm in trouble just by being here."

"No," Ben faces her, "because I texted you to come over, and you're helping me recheck the math on my apartment project." He nods, "If I call your mother from the office phone to ask if you can stay longer, if she agrees to it or not, you had a… a reason for being here."

When he turns, Lonnie follows him; however, Mal pulls him to face her. She shakes her head and sadly laughs, "Ben. Are you okay?"

He lifts a shoulder, "Why wouldn't I be?" She starts to tear up, and he moves her hair from her face. "Hey."

"If you're upset about seeing me with Evie, we can wait," Mal suggests.

"I'm not upset." He smiles as he wipes the tears from her face, "I'm happy you're happy. I'm happy for both of you."

"Then why?" Mal furiously whispers. "Why are you doing this?"

He frowns, his arm falling back to his side, "Doing what?" Mal crosses her arms over her stomach, as she purses her lips. He brushes his hand over her shoulder, "We can talk about this later. Okay?"

When she fails to respond, he continues down the hall; however, Lonnie calls after him, "I'll catch up with you."

He faces her and takes a moment, "Make it quick. My parents can't see you."

After he leaves, Lonnie turns back to Mal, "What's wrong?"

She shakes her head, "When I went to grab his arm." She shakily breathes, "There was nothing. He's lost so much muscle. It was just so… frail."

"I'm sure he's just been busy," Lonnie reassures.

"Ben's always busy," Mal counters. "That's never stopped him from ordering a pizza or eating those stupid fruit chews."

"Isn't he a carnivore, anyway?" she reasons. "It's not like that stuff would help."

"Well, at least it would keep his body from eating itself."

"Would it, though?" she questions. "It doesn't exactly have the same nutrients."

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" Mal points out, eyeing off. "Half of the stuff my mom brought home, I don't even think she stole it from the butcher." She laughs, "I'm pretty sure I ate a kid one time. Suddenly, the fridge was just filled with this smoked pre-cooked meat, and the next week one of my classmates mysteriously disappeared."

"I'm sorry," Lonnie unsurely says.

"Don't be," Mal's brows raise. "The thought might make me feel sick to my stomach, but it really was the best thing I ever ate." She tilts her head, "Which is why I was so scared to eat meat since, that Ben had to convince me it was an irrational comparison. That I'm not going to turn into some man-eating monster if I eat a cow that humans will also eat."

"And now you think he's not," Lonnie frowns.

"He had a thing about eating meat when he found out what he was," Mal recalls, "but now I don't think he's eating at all." She sighs, "He got an actual job, because he was fighting with his father over money. But that means he should have enough to buy his own food now."

"So, it's not about the argument."

"Or me dating Evie, apparently." She clings to herself tighter and claws into her sides, "I thought that because he broke up with me, because he thought he would hurt me, that because he still has feelings for me that he might just be sad about that. But he's happy for us?"

"He does get along with Evie eerily well," Lonnie notes.

"It's like they have their own language," Mal huffs. "But still. If it's not this thing with his dad or about me and Evie or…" She takes a deep breath and widens her eyes, "Why the hell is this happening to him?"

When Lonnie moves in to hug her, Mal flinches but then slowly releases a breath and sobs into her shoulder. "It's okay." She pauses, "I'll see if I can find out for you."

* * *

"What do you think?" Ben bites his lip. "Is that profit too optimistic?"

Lonnie faces him, "If you're really going to be housing homeless people, you're going to have to give them a month to find a job. The only people who aren't going to get fired are the ones who are either staying with friends or showering at the gym and sleeping in their car."

Ben nods, "I'll bring that up at the right time." and after a minute of quiet, he frowns. "Mal said something. Didn't she?"

She faces him, "Mal wants to know why you're not eating, if it's not because you're sad about her moving on with Evie."

"I eat," Ben's eyes shift.

"Do you?" Lonnie leans in.

He wets his lips, "I mean, it's not a lot." before he awkwardly smiles. "But it's not like I'm not eating."

"How much is 'not a lot'?" she firmly comments.

He sighs, "I don't keep track of it."

"Is it less than two thousand?"

He takes a moment, "Yes, but what does it matter?"

"Because, you're a guy." He looks away, and her voice raises, "Your height alone is going to mean you need more, not to even mention how much meat a beast would need."

He roars at her, and Lonnie's eyes widen as she's shocked into silence. Ben's mouth cracks open, before he stares down and rearranges the papers, "I'm sorry. You have to go."

"What did I say?" she angers. He fails to answer. "You know, all Mal wants to know is why you're doing this, and you're more defensive now than in the whole time I've known you."

"You don't know me," Ben meets her dark brown eyes. "If you did, I wouldn't have to tell you anything."

"I'm not the one asking," she stands from her seat. "Mal is."

Ben quiets, "There was a time when I thought she could see right through me. Maybe I was wrong."

"She knows you enough to know you're lying about this," Lonnie reminds him.

Ben shakes his head and then sighs, "Lonnie." before he gestures to her hand.

She takes her hand from the singed papers, "Sorry."

"I know I'm supposed to get you a ride," he tiredly states, "but would you feel better cooling down with a walk home?"

"The cold makes me feel sick," she admits.

"Travis is on call," Ben informs. "If I text him now, he can be here in ten minutes."

Lonnie nods, "Okay."

"Try not to burn the leather seats?" he unsurely asks.

"If I calm down." She takes a deep breath, "Can't you just tell me why you got upset?"

Ben eyes down and shakes his head, "It's probably just a side effect from not eating."

"And why aren't you eating?" she questions.

He wets his lips, before his mouth gapes, "I thought I was."

* * *

\- **Posted**: 12/14/2019

\- **Darthamster12** Congratulations on being the first person to leave a comment on this fic. Feel free to leave more. I feel like no one's reading my side stories.


	28. Intervene

**Intervene **

**(Wednesday Morning – Thursday Evening, July 24****rd**** – ****25****th****)**

"How do wolves eat?" Lonnie runs behind Ace, "I mean, how much are you supposed to eat? And I read wolf wolves don't eat every day."

"It's healthier if you do," Ace counters.

"But how much, then?"

"Probably less than if you only eat every other day," he points out.

"But how much?" He speeds up, and she chases after him, "Is it just like a steak per meal or is it more like a deer a day?"

"Try an extra five hundred calories than recommended," he answers. "That's about three rabbits a day, if you're wondering."

"So, wolves don't have that different eating than humans," Lonnie heavily breathes.

"Would you quit talking and just run?" he complains.

"But you said it's just healthier to eat every day," she recalls. "So, are there wolves who don't, who will eat a ton or not as much?"

"Yeah."

"And what happens to them?" she questions

"They're not allowed to hunt."

"I'm serious," she exasperates.

"So am I." He stops at the beginning of the track, "I had a wolf who binge-ate, and now he's not allowed to hunt with us." He faces her, "What's with all the questions?"

Lonnie hesitates, "Mal's worried about Ben. He doesn't really seem to be eating."

Ace nods once, "That makes sense." before continuing with a walk.

She follows him, "What do you mean, that makes sense?"

"It explains why he's so bad at hunting," he thinks. "If he's too weak, he can't catch anything. He might even subconsciously not want to catch anything so that he can't eat."

"So, you know what this is?" she assumes.

"Uh. Yeah," Ace answers. "It's called an eating disorder."

She glances down, "You think it's that serious?"

"I think that Ben has a lot of problems," he comments. "If he does have an eating disorder, it really wouldn't matter."

"And if he's starving himself?" Lonnie disputes. "If he dies?"

"He's not even supposed to be alive," Ace slowly says, before he feels her silence, turns around, and raises his arms. "But it's okay. I'll just intervene. Again."

"Thank you."

He lets out a breath, "You better be. If my pack finds out I'm going against natural selection to save some creature that's not even supposed to exist— when my dad insists his throne is my birth right—I can forget about being alpha. I'd get kicked out of the community."

"They wouldn't do that," Lonnie unsurely replies.

He halts and sternly looks at her, "There's one rule my pack has that no one breaks, and that is not to mess with nature. Someone who is as sick as Ben is isn't meant to live and pass on their genes to the next generation."

"And you think it's okay to let someone die when you can help?"

"I think," he irritably answers, "that if people who are as ill as Ben manage to pass on their genes, then people will die out."

* * *

As Ace inspects the woods Thursday evening, he catches the scent and follows it. He hides behind the bushes, as he watches Ben manage to catch a rabbit; however, the rabbit kicks its big feet at him, and when it makes a blow to his face, he drops it. The rabbit scurries away, and Ben sits against the tree, hopeless. Ace hears a twig break. There's a deer nearby. He glances at Ben, before he turns back towards the noise.

After he leaps at the deer, Ace bites at its legs, until it stops squirming. He lays over it, as he howls. A minute passes, and he tries again. Any real wolf would come, but Ben's not a real wolf. He would make a poor excuse for any animal with no instinct to guide his survival. He can't hunt like a wolf, but he's still too much of a predator to camouflage with the human prey. He howls again, louder this time. This is it. If Ben doesn't come check out the howl, then that means he's not meant to be helped. He'll just have to drag the deer a mile or three to the trailer court, and his dad can be pleasantly surprised about his willingness to provide food to his future pack, a community of wolves who will look to him for strength and give their lives for his.

When Ace sees Ben, he looks up at him. He has a deep frown on his face, as he clutches a tree with wide eyes. He's afraid of him. Ace takes his paws off the deer and backs away. Ben eyes from the deer to him, and he howls his permission. Ben tests a step, and Ace lays down. He slowly makes his way to the deer, eyeing over at him every other step; however, the deer attempts to stand, and Ace jumps to nip at it again. The deer falls back down, Ace sees Ben had taken a step back, and he sits.

After a long minute, Ben steps forward and keeps his eyes on the wolf, as he kneels towards the deer. Ben looks down and wets his lips, "You know, I've never really gotten this far before." Ben feels his pockets, "I should have brought a knife. How am I supposed to do this?" Ace touches his snout to the deer's neck before looking back at him. Ben purses his lips, "Right." before he tilts his head. "I just use my teeth." He takes a deep breath, "Okay." before he shakes his head. "I can't." Ace growls at him, and Ben comments, "And what would you know? You probably had parents to teach you this. No one's teaching me." He stares at him, and Ben eyes down, "Right. You are." He sighs, "What do you suggest?" Ace opens his mouth over the deer's neck, before he shuts his jaw and faces him. "Just bite? That's your answer?" Ben looks down, "What if my teeth don't work, the skin is too rough, or the fur is too thick?" He growls again, and Ben sighs, "Fine. I'll try."

After Ben digs his teeth into the deer, Ace watches as the animal squirms and Ben bites harder. The deer kicks and then stills, and after a minute, he starts on the leg. Minutes later, Ben finishes the blood, leans back on the ground, and Ace tears at the ribcage. The meat is eaten, the bones are ripped out, and the muscle is revealed. He gets Ben's attention and nods to it. Ben furrows his brows at it, "Is that a heart?" before he looks at him. "No thanks. I'm good." Ace makes a noise, and Ben defends, "What? I'm full." He lays down, and Ben gives a look, "Seriously? You're just going to sit there, until I eat it?" Ace crosses his paws, and Ben shakes his head. "Well, you're going to be here for a while, because there's no way I'm eating a heart."


	29. Unification

**Unification **

**(Friday Morning- Saturday Afternoon, July 27****th****\- 28****th****)**

"Are you going to the Unification festival tomorrow?" Lonnie asks.

"How could I miss it?" Ace irritably answers. "Every shop will be celebrating it."

"I meant the actual event," she elaborates. "When the speech is made and everything."

"I try to avoid hypocrisy," he evenly expresses.

"It's an event celebrating the union of the kingdoms and the end of war," she reminds him. "How is that hypocrisy?"

"Because, it's our land," Ace sternly says, before he turns to her. "Didn't Luke explain all this to you?"

"I didn't understand anything he said," Lonnie puts forth. "It's like he just expected me to know what he was talking about."

"I'll explain," Ace offers. "Would you like pictures with the story?"

"Pictures?"

Ace nods her over, "Come on. We can finish our run on our way to the court."

* * *

When they get to the trailer, Lonnie sits down, and Ace finds the photo album. He sits down and opens it to black-and-white images. He points to a photo of a couple with two teenage sons, "These are my and Ben's grandparents." He points at the taller, buffer one, "Everyone thought Ben's grandfather was going to challenge mine for right to be alpha, but he never said anything about it. Instead, he traveled, and on one of his travels, he came back with a lion." Ace turns to a page where the man and lion are shown, "When we told him we weren't going to allow a lion to live with us, he acted like we were casting out a family member." He turns to her, "It didn't take long for his real family to figure out he was actually with the lion."

"With?" Lonnie repeats. "You mean, like—"

"Yes," Ace interrupts, before he turns the page again. "His brother had become alpha, and he took pity on him. So, my grandfather sent his brother to live with the lion at the edge of the forest. He was the only one willing to visit him. Even their parents couldn't stand the sight of him. He tried coming to events, but he was an outcast. He was shamed everywhere he walked."

"I don't get it," Lonnie comments. "What does this have to do with Unification Week?"

"One day when my grandfather visited," Ace continues, "his brother was upset about how the lion was getting old. He was afraid she was going to die, and then shortly after, he'd disappeared. It was nearly three years later that he had returned, and when my grandfather visited him again, the lion had turned into this woman."

Her mouth gapes, "How?"

"Well, everyone knows about the lamp from the Cave of Wonders now," Ace starts. "When he went searching for a way to keep the lion from dying, he found the lamp and wished for her to live longer. The wish granted her a human life." He points at another photo, "This is her. You can't see it, but it's said she had sand brown hair, pale gold skin, and black eyes."

"What?" Lonnie laughs, "Do you have a crush now?"

"That was his first wish," Ace sternly says, before he breathes. "But even though she was human, the pack still saw it as unnatural. So, his second wish was to live in a fortress, where no one could find them. But he missed his family—the community—so his final wish was to rule the land." He flips a few pages, "This is his castle, and these are all the houses that popped up. Some of the wolves couldn't deal with the struggle of winter, so they took his bribe. He became their ruler, and eventually more people moved here."

"He took your land and built his kingdom on it," she understands.

"A detail that got left out about the lamp is why it was always found in the Cave of Wonders," Ace continues. "If you don't return the lamp, your wishes start to revert back. The lion was starting to return to, well, being a lion. She got hairier, she could roar, and she had a desire for meat again. And after the lamp was returned, she was still this way." He turns a few more pages and finds a picture of a child, "This is the last picture we have of Ben's father, before his parents made the deal with the enchantress." Ace turns from the furry child to her, "Ben's father wasn't cursed to be a beast. He was born one. At eleven, when he started to grow a tail and growl, his parents traded their human lives so that he could have a chance at a normal life. He had ten years to find a mate, and once he did, he would become that species."

"And if he didn't, he would stay a beast," she recalls.

"No." Ace shakes his head, "If he didn't, he would die." She silences, and he explains, "His human DNA was limited. He would have only lived as long as a lion or a wolf could."

After a minute, Lonnie assumes, "There's more to the story."

"After his parents took their animal forms and left," Ace resumes, "the French settled and the Catholic church took advantage of the lack of authority. No wolf was safe. Ben's father survived, because he was hidden in that large castle no one could ever seem to find. Everyone else his family left unprotected, they were all killed. Only our pack survived. The enchantress turned the servants into their literal jobs, so they would have no choice but to stay with him and help him find his mate, as his parents wanted. But what did the servants do? They made him out to be some prince, who was the rightful ruler of the land."

"I get that they messed with your alpha system," Lonnie acknowledges, "but how does this make Unification Week a hypocrisy?"

"Unification Week is built on the idea that some king built his ruined kingdom up and ended war throughout the land," Ace angers, "when what really happened is that a man stole our land and threatened the other kingdoms to keep them from fighting." He grits his teeth, "The great King Adam was a dictator, who had no sense of loyalty to the community."

"How do you even know all this?" Lonnie shakes her head. "You say the enchantress was asked to do this to save Adam, but then why does Adam think the enchantress cursed him?"

Ace takes a moment, "I guess the servants either weren't given all the information or they just thought they'd come up with an easier story to tell, maybe a combination of both."

"You still didn't tell me how you can know the enchantress was trying to be good."

He frowns at her, "I know she was trying to do good, because I know her."

"You know her?" Lonnie whispers.

"Would you like to meet her?" She doesn't say anything, and he stands from the table, "Come on. I'll introduce you."

* * *

Ace leads Lonnie to the meat drying tent, and she sees a silver-haired elderly woman sitting in the lawn chair. "Mrs. Van Dyke, this is Lonnie Li. She wanted to meet you." He turns to Lonnie, "Gretchen has a lot of stories. You can ask her anything."

"Are you really the enchantress?" Lonnie questions.

Gretchen Van Dyke stretches out her arm, "Let me see your hand." and Lonnie complies. The woman's expression becomes grim, she places her other hand over Lonnie's, and then a smile creeps to her lips. "From the flames, you will rise."

"Sorry?" her eyebrows furrow.

"You will live a very long and fulfilling life." She pats her hand, "It's nice to see family again. Remember that you will always have a place with us."

"Family?" Lonnie frowns.

"She can see the future," Ace whispers, before he holds her free hand.

"And you're the enchantress that, um, interfered with the royal family?" she inquires.

"I saw a creature in pain," she informs, "and I thought the future I saw could be prevented, should I give the boy a chance to return to his true form—that of his father's."

"So, a were—" She corrects, "A wolf like Ace."

She nods, "But I was wrong. His childhood was ruined by his beastly nature, and he retained that behavior even after his form as been corrected."

"And he blamed you," Lonnie adds on.

"I cannot blame a child for thinking that the fairy witch that showed up the moment his parents disappeared must be a villain." She pauses, "I blame the servants for raising him to hold onto that lie and build that hate."

Sirens sound through the park, and when Lonnie and Ace turn, they see a police van roll up. Ace's father steps out of the trailer, before the cop comes out of the vehicle. He strides up to him, "Might I help you with something, officer?"

"I believe you can," he smiles. "You see. There's been a report of a farmer whose sheep had been stolen by a wolf. Of course, the first people on the case went looking for a real wolf, but when the case made it to my desk, it looked all too familiar."

"You better not be saying what I think you're saying," he warns.

"I know one of your wolves did this," he confirms. "So, tell me: which member of your pack is turning eighteen this season?"

When Lonnie looks at Ace, he quietly commands, "Don't."

"You come onto my land and interrogate me about my pack," Alpha angers. "Do you have any proof to hold up this little theory of yours?"

"A wolf's fur is the same color as their hair, isn't it?" he inquires. Alpha stays quiet, and the cop informs, "The farmer had a camera set up. It showed a white wolf breaking through the fence, injure the sheep, and then drag it away." He nods towards Ace, "Now, who here has white hair and will be turning eighteen this summer?"

"Ace," his father continues to stare at the officer. "Come here." He follows his father's order, and when he stands next to him, he's asked, "Do you know what this man is speaking of?"

"No," Ace frowns. "I don't."

"Looks like you'll have to conduct your search somewhere else," he concludes.

The officer persists, "I know he's responsible for this."

"Then you're going to have to come back with some evidence," Alpha defies.

The officer glares at him, "I'll be back." before he turns back to his van.

Ace's father questions, "You did your entire quest in your wolf form?"

"Yes," he confirms.

"Good." He turns to him, "Because, if you fail that cop's test, you fail mine."

When his father walks away, Lonnie returns to his side, "Did you take a farm animal?"

He faces her, "It's one of the tests I have to pass to earn my place in this community. The humans domesticated the animals and put a restriction on wild game. It's my job to make sure human laws don't starve my family to death."

"So, you break them?" Lonnie disbelieves.

"People who don't even need meat," Ace sternly responds, "have no right to tell a carnivore how much they're allowed to eat. They have no comprehension of what we need."

"Breaking the law is wrong," she persists.

"We used to eat trespassers," Ace informs, and she silences. "We follow more laws now than we ever have, but we're not going to starve just because humans need to feel in control."

Lonnie quietly comments, "You used to eat people?"

"Back in my father's day," Ace explains. "Just another reason Ben shouldn't be alive. His mother trespassed onto our land. She should be dead."

* * *

When Lonnie sees Mal and Evie near the buffet table, she walks over to them, "Hey."

Mal smiles, "Hey, Lons. What's up?"

She watches her eat some cheese, "Not much."

"Where's this Ace guy?" she looks past her.

"He's not a fan of this holiday," she uneasily answers.

"Of course, not." Evie points out, "He hates Ben's family."

"He doesn't hate Ben," Lonnie denies.

Doug walks up to them, "Hi, Evie."

"Hello," she smiles.

"I was wondering," he fiddles with his glasses, "if this year you still wanted people to think we're dating. You know, since people seem to think you and Mal are together again."

"Um," Evie thinks.

"Because, if you did," Doug continues, "I thought now would be a good time to take a picture and remind them of that."

Mal frowns, "Do it."

Evie looks at her, "M."

She widens her eyes at her, "I don't want some guy to assault you, just because they think they can prove you like guys."

Evie half laughs, "Doing that wouldn't prove anything."

"But that was Hook's whole point," Mal stresses. "If my body liked it, that meant I must have liked it. And I was just some slut trying to take his job." She tears up and faces Doug, "I don't care if you kiss her. Just keep her safe."

Doug nods, "I will."

"Mal?" Lonnie whispers.

"I'm fine," she insists, as Doug takes a picture of him kissing Evie's cheek.

He types, "Visiting my girlfriend for Unification."

"Good afternoon, Auradon," Ben announces, and Mal looks towards the stage.

She watches him take off his sunglasses, "He needs those."

"Not for speaking." Doug informs, "It's considered informal and impolite to speak with sunglasses. It would be like not removing a hat, while saying sorry for someone's passing."

"But it's not a hat," Mal argues. "He needs those to see. You would be allowed to wear your glasses, wouldn't you?"

"People know I need my glasses to see, and they can see my eyes when I wear them," Doug points out. "You can't see if Ben's sincere or angry when he's wearing those. They're tinted. That's why he has to take them off."

Mal notices Ben shut his eyes for a long second, "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Lonnie asks.

"The way he blinked just now," Mal mentions.

"The sun's in his eyes," Doug dismisses.

"No." Evie observes Ben, "He's dizzy." Mal looks at her, before she stares back at Ben, and he falls from the stage.

She watches Chad catch him, but then Ben feels his way back up the stage to continue his speech. "Is no one going to do anything?" Mal disbelieves.

"Not while the press is here," he remarks.

"Someone has to get him to eat," Mal inputs.

"Eating isn't going to solve his problems," Evie laughs.

She frowns at her, "E. If you know something—"

"M," she grins, holding onto her arms. "I promise you, Ben will get all the help he needs, once he gets arrested for cannibalism."

Lonnie steps towards Doug, "Is she supposed to be taking something?"

"Damn it, Evie," Mal frustrates. "Empty your pockets."

"M," she laughs.

"I said empty them," she quietly screeches. Evie takes the lip gloss and mascara from one pocket and the witch's glass from the other.

"What are you looking for?"

"She only says shit like that when she fasts," Mal seethes with wide eyes. "Your purse. What's in your purse?" Evie puts the items back into her pockets, before she shows Mal the inside of her purse. Mal pulls out a large zip-lock bag full of half-chewed food, "The hell, Eves? Are you that eager to see the underworld?"

"I had to have gained ten pounds this week," Evie defends.

"E," Mal grits her teeth. "You're seeing things."

She shakes her head, "I'm not crazy."

"No," Mal agrees, "but you have that diagnosis, right? When it comes to mirrors, you don't see what everyone else sees."

"I can feel it." Evie cries, "I'm heavier. I know I am."

"Eves," she tries to reason.

"I can feel the weight when I walk," she persists. "I know I gained, Mal."

"Maybe a pound or two," Mal accepts, "but not ten." She moves Evie's hair from her face and wipes the black tears away. "When was the last time you used Ben's scale?"

"I don't know," she whispers.

"Well, you need to," Mal commands. "Do it when we get home, okay?"

"Yeah." Evie nods, "Okay."

Mal takes a deep breath, "Where's Ben?"

"Chad's taking care of him," Doug notices.

Mal looks to where Ben stands with Chad and two other guys, "Ben will do anything Chad asks, right?"

"Not eat," Evie inputs.

"Then his mother," Mal proposes. "Ben will do it if his mother asks."

"Why would he eat, just because his mother asked?" Doug questions. Mal and Evie look at each other, and he puts up a hand as he shuts his eyes, "Wait. No. I got it."

"Really?" Evie doubts.

"Uh, huh," he nods.

"You good?" Mal questions.

He strains a smile, "Yep."

"I feel like I'm missing something," Lonnie inserts.

"I mean, I still have to ask him," Mal draws out, "but we think he has a thing for his mother."

"I know he does." Evie informs, "I told him I knew, and he told me not to tell you."

"Great," Mal scratches her forehead.

"I also told him I'm pretty sure you already know," she continues, "so all you have to do now is ask."

"Ask if he has a thing for his mother?" Lonnie questions.

Mal gives her a look, "Do I have to spell it out?"

"It's just," Lonnie unsurely explains, "to say that about someone—about a royal… What if it's not even true?"

"It's Ben," Ace walks up behind her, and she faces him. "It's true."

"And who the hell are you?" Mal gapes at the platinum blond guy.

He smiles at her, "You must be the fairy dragon."

"This is Ace," Lonnie hurriedly introduces.

"And what does Ace know about Ben?" Mal angers.

He smirks, "More than you would think." Mal's eyes glow, and he informs, "I know the Van Dykes." Her eyes fade back to jade, as she cautiously eyes over him. "I knew it. Your mother told you that the Van Dykes raised her." He grins, "You can't hurt me."

"My mother told me to respect the Van Dykes," Mal corrects. "She never said anything about… who are you?"

When Ace opens his mouth, Lonnie stresses, "He's no one." before turning towards him. "In war, we don't pick fights. We fight the ones that are handed to us."

He stares into Mal's eyes, "If my father had it his way, I'd be king. Ben's lucky I'm letting him keep his title until he dies."

"Is that a threat?" Doug steps forward.

"It's an observation," he looks at him. "Ben's been in the hospital half his life, due to various medical conditions. He's not going to last very long."

"If Ben does die," Mal's eyes widen, "Chad's getting the crown."

Ace nods, "It's probably best that Ben thinks that." before he smiles at her. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him, right?" He turns, "Come on, Lonnie. It's time to go."

Lonnie sighs as she sees him walk away, and Mal uneasily laughs, "Lonnie. Tell me right now: who is he?"

She faces her with a frown, "He's Ben's cousin." and Mal's expression falters.

"Ben doesn't have a cousin," Doug disagrees.

"He has photos. Old ones, black-and-white." She looks at Mal again, "It's real. He's not making this up." Mal's eyes lower, and Lonnie reassures, "But he doesn't want to be king. His father just wants him to be, but he's putting it off as much as he can."

Mal shakes his head, "We have to tell Ben."

"No." Evie evaluates, "Ben has too much stress already. We can't tell him."

"I hate to say it," Doug readjusts his glasses, "but she's right."

"We can't just do nothing," Mal firmly replies.

"I'll let you know if there's anything new. Okay?" Lonnie negotiates.

Mal looks at her for a long moment, "Okay."


	30. Socialized

**Socialized **

**(Saturday-Sunday Afternoon, July 28****th****-29****th****)**

"Why did you do that?" Lonnie questions, when she catches up with Ace. "You couldn't give them just one chance to trust you, could you?"

"It's better to be feared first," Ace reasons. "If they're afraid, they'll submit, and then they'll learn to trust you when they realize you're doing what's best for them."

She shakes her head, "Why can't you just skip the whole fear thing? This is the twenty-first century, and you're not real wolves."

Ace halts and then turns towards her with wide eyes, "First things first, never say that wolves are not real wolves."

"I just meant you're socialized," Lonnie explains.

"Wild wolves are social too," he reminds her. "And, secondly, I'm not about to have my first introduction to a valkyrie from the Isle of the Lost raised by one of the most powerful women in history be some friendly gesture she'd perceive as weakness."

"Wait," Lonnie commands. "What?"

Ace takes a moment, "Never mind." before he continues down the sidewalk.

"I thought you said valkyrie," Lonnie pinpoints.

"Did I?"

"You did," she asserts.

"Well, winged people with magic," he excuses. "It's all the same."

"Mal doesn't have wings," she slowly asserts.

"But she's a dragon," Ace evenly replies.

"That doesn't mean she has wings," Lonnie fumes. "I mean, have you ever actually seen her with wings?"

"Sorry," Ace apologizes. "I just assumed that if all of Maleficent's other kids had wings, that Mal would to."

"Other kids?" She grabs his arm, and he turns.

"Ow." She lets go, and he presses his hand hard against the inflamed skin.

"What do you mean, other kids?"

Ace frowns at her, "Maleficent's been alive for hundreds of years. You don't think she had any other children?"

"How do you know she did," Lonnie dismisses, "and how do you know they had wings?"

He raises an eyebrow, "If you had someone nice enough to take you in when you were in danger and had no one else, wouldn't you stay in contact with them?" Lonnie settles, and he answers, "I know, because the Van Dykes know."

Lonnie sighs, "So, who's Mal's father?"

Ace hesitates, "That, I'm not sure."

"Come on," Lonnie encourages. "You have to know something."

He takes a deep breath, "I know that Maleficent has had an on-again, off-again relationship with Hades for the last couple hundred years, but if Mal doesn't have wings…"

"Blue eyes are recessive," she reminds him. "Just because two parents with brown hair and brown eyes have a blue eyed, blond hair child, doesn't mean it's not theirs."

"If Mal doesn't have wings," he continues, "she's not flying souls to the underworld. All of Mal's sisters were valkyries. Without wings she's just some fairy with a heat issue."

"She can breathe fire," Lonnie inputs.

Ace continues to frown, "Good for her." before he turns back around and moves forward.

* * *

"Someone's quiet," Mal notices.

"Me?" Lonnie denies, "No."

"I can hold you tighter," she playfully threatens.

"I can leave," Lonnie reminds her.

"Uh, uh," she disagrees. "You're mine, so tell me. What's on your mind?"

"Just something that Ace said," she admits.

Mal lets go of her and sits up, "What did he say?"

Lonnie hesitates, "Well, he said that the Van Dykes told him you're not an only child and that their father was Hades."

"Did he actually say my father was Hades?" Mal frowns.

"No," she admits. "He doesn't think he is."

"Good." Mal's eyebrows raise, "Then he's more reliable than I thought he was."

"You agree with him?"

"Hades isn't my father," she asserts. "I know who my father is."

"You do?" Lonnie's eyes widen.

"Yeah," Mal rolls her eyes. "Some human my mother grew weak for."

"So, you don't know," Lonnie confirms.

"Look." Mal holds Lonnie's arms. "My mom had a really bad break up with Hades before I was even born." She holds up a finger, "And before you even say they could have hooked up afterwards, they did. But that was still three years before I was born, and she hates him so much now. That's why I wasn't even allowed to talk to him. She thought he was going to corrupt me with some sense of morality."

"Morality?" Lonnie unsurely asks. "Isn't Hades like the Greek equivalent of the devil in the Bible?"

"A lot of people think Hades is evil," Mal thoughtfully expresses, "just because his job is to gather souls, but he really isn't. The Underworld isn't Hell. From what I understand, all souls go there, whether they're technically a good or bad person."

"And your mother thinks Hades is a good guy?" Lonnie doubts.

"Hades isn't good or bad." Mal reasons, "He does what needs to be done." She takes a deep breath, "My point is Hades is not my father. For him to be my father, I'd have to be three years older than I am."

"Who else would your dad be?" Lonnie inquires.

Mal shakes her head, as she grins in stress, "Maybe it was Jafar. Or maybe it was the guy Jafar killed, when he decided my mother wasn't allowed to have more than one human." Lonnie gives a look, and Mal explains, "In his head, they were married. I mean, why do you think every outfit of hers covers her hair? In his culture, a woman showing her hair is like showing her body. She wasn't allowed to show it to anyone but her family." Mal eyes off, "And him."

"I thought she was just trying to look intimidating," Lonnie informs.

"No," Mal evenly denies. "She just wore that to keep him happy."

"Didn't I hear someone say Jay's father was bipolar?" she contemplates.

"Yeah," she answers. "When I say happy, I just mean he wasn't killing the guys she was talking to if she was wearing it."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Mal seethes, as she eyes away. "Anyway." She looks back, and a set of lips meet hers. "Lonnie," Mal jumps back.

"You're still with Evie," she realizes.

"I'm pretty sure we talked about that," Mal cautiously comments.

"I'm sorry," Lonnie apologizes.

Mal sees Lonnie's eyes glow, and she relaxes, "It's okay." She hugs her, and Lonnie cries. "It's okay, Lons. I'm not mad." Lonnie cries harder, and Mal feels her skin become hotter. She runs a hand down her long, black hair and feels it as liquid metal, "Lonnie."

"My life isn't going anywhere," she sobs. "It's the same thing every year. I work hard, and I accomplish what I set out to do. It's never enough, and now I might not even be able to do that much." Mal feels herself become uncomfortably warm, and she lets go. "Why should my father want to come home? It's not like I'm the daughter he wanted." She huffs, "He didn't even want a daughter. He wanted a son, but now it's all about how I need to behave like a girl and mind my place. I just need to stay silent and pretty, and some guy will marry me."

"You are pretty," Mal wipes the tears from Lonnie's face.

"But I'm more than that," she shakily breathes.

"You are," Mal agrees, before she brushes the ash from Lonnie's shoulders. Lonnie covers her breasts with her arms, and Mal inquires, "Do you like cold or hot showers?"

"Warm," she settles.

* * *

"How did I know you would be here?" Mal says, as she enters the kitchen. Evie turns around, and Mal notices the several flavors of cookies on the island counter. "That's a lot."

"Why are you covered in dust?" she questions in disgust.

"Lonnie," Mal answers. "She's having a tiny bit of a heat issue too, and I was wondering if you could help her for me."

"Help with what?" Evie inquires.

Mal steps forward, "Well, maybe you could make her some clothes won't get holes burned through them?"

"Do you even know how much that would cost?" she disbelieves.

"I'm just asking you to draw up the details," Mal reassures. "You can show it to Lonnie when you have the price and material figured out."

Evie sighs, "Does she even know you're asking me?"

"I just don't want to have to see her get upset this school year and have her clothes start to fall apart in front of everyone," Mal explains. "If she gets mad or upset about something, the last thing she needs is people seeing her half naked."

"Alright," she gives in. "I'll look some things up."

* * *

"Oh, good," Mal says, when she walks back into her room. "You found them."

Lonnie frowns, "I hope you don't like these clothes. I can't promise they won't disappear, before I can get them back to you."

"Those," Mal points from the oversized t-shirt to the black sweatpants, "are my painting clothes. "I can get another pair for seven dollars."

"Thank you."

"It's really not a problem," Mal walks towards her and moves Lonnie's hair over a shoulder. "This is, though. Your hair problems are even worse than mine."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Lonnie worries.

"It's going to burn whatever it touches." Mal hums, "I'll have to get Evie to come up with a ponytail for you to use too."

"But ponytails cause hair to break," Lonnie complains. "I just grew this out."

"Don't you mean, I grew it out?" Mal points out, and Lonnie quiets. "It's your choice, but I asked Evie to come up with some clothing ideas that won't turn to ash when you wear it."

"And how much is that going to cost?" Lonnie's frown deepens.

"I don't know," Mal's eyes shift. "Do you have a hundred dollars?"

She counters, "I was saving it—"

"For an emergency," Mal finishes. "I agree. Making sure guys aren't taking pictures of you and passing them around is an emergency."

"Alright," Lonnie takes a deep breath. "I see your point."

"I thought you would." Mal continues, "Anyway, I can't say how much it will be, but it can't be any more expensive than a dress from the mall." She raises an eyebrow, "Seriously. The prices here are insane. I'm sure you'll see Evie's offer as very normal in comparison."

"I'll be getting some back-to-school clothing allowance soon," Lonnie thinks, "but I can't spend all of it on one outfit. My family normally just refurbishes what we already have, and my mom knows I didn't change sizes this year."

"Cool it," Mal sets her hands on Lonnie's shoulders. "Evie said she'll do the research. You can tell her any concerns you might have afterwards."

Lonnie murmurs, "Okay." and Mal smiles.

"You might think your life hasn't changed," she inputs, "but I can see the power and strength you've gained since I got here."

* * *

\- **Posted**: 01/27/2020


	31. Needs

**Needs **

**(Monday Afternoon, July 30****th****)**

"There's nothing like watching trash pick up trash," Ace hears one of the officers chuckle, as they scale the highway. He lets a long breath escape, as he scours the area for shade, but there is none close enough. He feels his blood boil, as he grows weak. "Hey. Wolfie. Pick up the pace."

He bends over, hands on his knees, as he breathes shallow and quick. "Hey," he hears the other detainee, and when he looks up, he sees the heavy-set man. "Are you okay?" He smells like grease and salt, and the taste of french-fries and tomato burgers makes his mouth water. The man places a hand to his shoulder, before he looks over and shouts at the officers, "Hey. I think there's something wrong here." Ace stares at the large vein stretching across his neck, and he jumps forward. His teeth slip into the guy's neck, and he gulps down the sweet liquid. He's pushed back, he falls to the ground, and he watches one officer hold a hand over the man's flooding neck as the other hovers over him and talks into his walkie. It's still so hot, and the dry grass scratches his skin. He can't feel his face, and his eyes slowly shut.

* * *

When Ace opens his eyes, he sighs, "What happened?" before moving his hands and finding them chained to the bed.

"Sorry," the nurse apologizes. "I don't speak German."

He furrows his eyebrows at her, "You chained me?"

"You were in police custody," she explains. "It's hospital policy." His eyes shift to the ceiling, and she questions, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"It was hot," he blatantly says, before he tugs at the handcuffs. He's still weak.

"Anything else?" she inquires.

"I remember hamburgers," he recalls. "Did I get to eat hamburgers?"

"You son of bitch," the officer fumes.

"Excuse me," the nurse holds a hand up to him.

"He knows what he did," the blond combats.

"What? Did I kill someone?" Ace tiredly asks.

The black-haired woman turns back to him, "Are you tired?"

"Yes," Ace slowly answers.

"Dizzy?"

He eyes over the ceiling lights, "Vaguely."

She pauses, "Okay. On a scale one to ten, how thirsty are you?"

He takes a moment, "Eight." before he complains. "And it's still hot. Can we get rid of the lights?"

"Well, I have some good news," she takes a deep breath. "It looks like you're suffering from dehydration. I'm recommending a glass of buttermilk and blood three times a day to replenish any minerals and other nutrients you may have lost. I'll get you a glass now."

When she moves towards the door, the officer stops her, "You're saying that he sent a man to the OR, because he was dehydrated?"

She grins, "That's exactly what I'm saying." before she turns back to Ace. "Oh, and obviously avoid the sun while you recover." She frowns at the officer, "People with the acuti virus are extra sensitive to UV rays. It breaks their bodies down on a cellular level. The next time someone with this disease is in your care, maybe you'd like to keep their health in mind."

After the nurse leaves, the officer steps forward, "So, you really don't remember?"

Ace eyes over him, "You said I put someone in the operating room."

"The other guy who was picking up trash," the man informs. "He thought you looked sick, and he wanted to help you. You attacked him."

Ace looks away from him, "Sounds about right." before he faces him again. "Do you know how he's doing?"

"We'll be told when he's stable," the officer answers, and Ace nods. "So, a little heat and light, and you turn into _The Walking Dead_?"

Ace frowns at him, "Do zombies even exist?"

"I'm sure it's based on some disease from somewhere," he concludes.

"I'm not a zombie," Ace counters. "I'm a wolf, and you already know that."

"But a little sun will cause you to lash out," he reaffirms.

"You didn't hear a word she said, did you?" Ace combats. "Blood heals. I felt weak and lightheaded, and he was there. What would you have done?"

"I wouldn't have hurt the guy trying to help me," he remarks.

Ace shakes his head, "You act like I chose to do this."

"Didn't you?"

"Did I choose to attack someone in front of two officers?" he irritably contemplates. "No. I don't think I did."

The nurse comes back and walks over to Ace, before she hands him a glass, "Here."

Ace takes a sip and cringes, "Not very fresh, is it?"

"Sorry," she says, before he forces the rest down and hands the glass back to her. "We still haven't been able to reach your father."

"Most of us will be asleep," he answers, before he sighs. "Can I sleep?"

She nods, "Would you like the lights on or off?"

"Too sleep?" Ace thinks. "Leave them on."

* * *

"Ace?" He hears his father's voice and opens his eyes, "Come on. It's time to go." Ace stands from the hospital bed, and his father comments, "I hope this experience has given you an appreciation for a proper sleeping schedule."

He takes a deep breath, "I see your point." before he sees the nurse. "The other guy. How is he?"

"He's stable," she informs.

"Can I see him?" he questions, and she takes a moment.

"Ace," his father explains, "if you want an animal to relax, you don't put them in the same cage as their predator."

"I know it's selfish," Ace acknowledges, before he faces the nurse. "But he was trying to help me. I need to apologize." He looks back at his father, "And what kind of leader would let their allies think they purposely attacked them?"

His father faces the nurse, "Is it possible for him to speak with him?"

"I can ask if he'd like to see you," she complies, before they follow her out of the room. She turns back around. "Wait here. If he still sees you as a danger, we can't let you know his room number."

"I understand," Ace smiles, before she walks away and it falters.

He places a hand on his shoulder, "You're going to make a good alpha."

"I still have to thread the collar together," Ace reminds him.

"But you didn't procrastinate very long," he counters, "so you have three weeks to get that done instead of three days."

"I still need to figure out how to ask Lonnie to the ceremony," he mentions.

"You can start with saying it's your birthday party," he suggests.

"A birthday party, where people howl as I'm given my collar and lick my feet to accept my alpha status," Ace shakes his head. "And then, if I'm actually able to get her there, I have to bring up the small favor of letting me rip into her neck."

"You're dating, aren't you?" he inquires.

He furrows his brows, "I think so."

"Then make it personal," he suggests. "Is she a romantic?"

"I don't know," he admits.

"Blood has become romanticized," his father informs. "People with intense urges and shameful desires, it's something people have become attracted to. They lose themselves to it."

"I don't want to trick her," he defies.

"You really like this girl, don't you?"

"Yeah," Ace sighs. "I think I do."

When the nurse strides back over to them, she smiles at Ace, "He'd like to see you."

Ace glances at his father, before he steps forward, and the nurse guides him to the room. He eyes from the hanging bag of blood to the man connected to it, "Hey."

"Do you want to sit down?" he offers.

Ace walks over to the chair nearest to the man, and he faces him, "I'm sorry."

"You looked sick out there," he inputs. "What happened?"

"The sun's not very good for me," he frowns. "They think I got dehydrated… and something about cellular destruction."

"So, the sun turns you into ash," he jokes.

"I hope not," Ace answers. "Um. I was feeling weak, and I wasn't thinking. I just smelled all that salt and grease on you, and human blood does heal. But that's not an excuse."

"You're telling me to eat less fast food," he smiles, and before Ace can speak, he continues. "You know, that's why I was out there with you. I make a living driving a truck, and it was just so full of garbage from my other snacks and stuff that I threw a wrapper out the window. Between the clean up and you, I'd say the universe is telling me something."

"I'm still sorry," Ace enforces.

He waves it off, "Don't worry about it. With the painkillers they have me on, it doesn't even feel like it even happened."

"So, you're doing better?" he makes sure.

He chuckles, "I'd be better if I could cut down on the calories." before he pats his large belly. "But I'm driving all day, and there's all those restaurants. What else am I supposed to do but eat?"

"Maybe you could walk a few miles on a treadmill after work," Ace suggests.

"Yeah," he sighs. "But my feet are too tired by then." The man frowns, "You know, I've tried everything. Every diet I try, I break. None of those hunger suppressants have helped, and I can never keep to a workout. The only thing I haven't tried is surgery, but what's keeping me from gaining all that weight back?"

Ace takes a moment, "Do you eat if you're not hungry?"

"Of course, I do," he half laughs. "Food tastes good, and it makes you feel good." Ace fails to respond, and he questions, "Don't you ever eat just to eat?"

He frowns at him, "I'm afraid I don't have that luxury. My family is the head of our community. Hunting legally doesn't offer us enough food, and the stuff from the butcher isn't nearly as good. It's my responsibility to make sure everyone in the pack gets to eat, and I have to represent the discipline of only taking as much as one needs."

He grins, "Man. I wish I had your will power."

"It's not will power," Ace counters. "It's necessary. If there's not enough food to go around people either die or resort to things that get them locked up." He pauses, "If a wolf has a binging problem, we chain them to a tree."

His smile slips, "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"If they want a case of donuts," Ace affirms, "there's no problem with that, but when it comes down to real food, we have to ration what we have."

"I get that," his eyebrows raise, "but still."

"We could hunt illegally and still not have enough food for everyone," he double downs. "Making sure no one overeats is the best way for us to make sure less people like you end up dead and less people like me get sent to prison." Ace eyes over him, "Do you have kids?"

He hesitates, "Yes."

"Imagine that every extra thing you eat is something that came off of their plate," Ace analogies. "Would you still want to eat those things, then?" The man cracks his mouth open with an unsure expression, unable to find any words. "If you were in a situation where the only other food available was your family's and you would still be willing to take it from them, then maybe you should get some help while you're in here."

"Look," he defends. "I'm not hurting anyone."

"Aren't you?" Ace asks. "All that money you spend on extra food, that couldn't go towards housing repairs, your children's last four years of college, or a family vacation?"

"They have forever to save for college," he dismisses.

Ace stares at him, "And I bet when you're still scraping by in ten years, you'll be saying the same thing, except that your kids are going to have their own phone bills and school field trips to pay for."

"If they want to have an extra four years of college," he debates, "they'll find a way to pay for it."

Ace take a deep breath, "You know, what? I'm sorry. I'm just taking this personally, because I can't go to college." He stands from his seat, "I hope you get well soon."


	32. Resistant

**Resistant **

**(Tuesday Afternoon, July 31****st****)**

"So," Evie smiles at Lonnie, "What are you thinking?"

"Do any fireproof stuff even exist?" she questions.

Evie flips through her papers, "Uh, yes. I found a material used in firefighter's clothing, and it turns out some sheer fabrics used in curtains are also fire resistant."

"Resistant?" she points out.

"That would just be if you wanted a dress, obviously," she flips her hair. "Of course, sheer is not a clothing piece on its own."

"How about we start with sports bra and underwear?" she suggests.

"I admit the firefighter's material doesn't look very sweat absorbent," Evie unsurely says, "but one roll can probably get you a bra, underwear, a tank top, and pair of shorts."

"And how much would that be?"

"For that and the flame-retardant thread," she glances at the paper, "probably a hundred and thirty dollars." She sees her wide eyes and hurries, "But I had this idea for Velcro, so you can change the colors to as many as you want."

"I would just have to wash them every day," Lonnie frowns.

"But without fabric softener, soaking, and with detergent—not soap," she grins.

"You know how itchy clothes get without fabric softener?" she crosses her arms.

"I don't even know what fabric softener is," Evie's brows raise. "So, no. I don't see how that's a problem."

"Well," Lonnie gestures to her, "that's because all your clothes are leather."

"Speaking of leather," Evie steps towards her. "Would leather work, you think?"

"Yes," she answers. "It just smells like tar."

"Because, I know Mal gave you a jacket," she prompts, "and it would be such a shame if you ruined something so special."

Lonnie narrows her eyes, "What's your problem? What did I do?"

"You mean, other than consistently flirt with my best friend?" she rhetorically responds. "Hmm. I can't think of anything."

"Evie." She emphasizes, "Mal loves you."

"Funny how she never says it," Evie evenly expresses. "No. It's always about how incredibly hot you are. Why can't I be hot?"

"You know she's talking literally, right?" Lonnie points out.

"You know, she won't even hold me longer than five minutes?" Evie huffs. "She's just so worried she'll suck the rest of my heat right out of me."

Lonnie takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry I'm giving your girlfriend something you can't offer her."

Evie takes another step, "Say that again."

"You know," she suggests, "ten pounds would look really good on you."

Evie presses her hands against Lonnie's shoulder, but she doesn't budge. "She's mine. You don't get to have her." She tries pushing her again, and Lonnie's eyes glow.

"She isn't mine," Lonnie agrees. "I'm hers."

Evie's hands burn, and she lets go with gritted teeth, "I was hers first."

"What's going on in here?" Mal shouts, and they turn to her. "Who started this?"

"She did," Lonnie and Evie point at each other, and Mal watches them bicker as they retake their stance. Mal frowns, as Lonnie's voice raises, and Evie makes hers just as heard. Lonnie inches forward, and Evie straightens up.

Mal strides forward and pushes them apart, "Okay. What's going on here?"

"She thinks I'm trying to break you two up," Lonnie sternly eyes Evie.

Mal looks at Evie, "Eves?"

She places a hand to her hip, "Just because I'm thinner than you, doesn't mean you have to steal from me."

"It's a good thing I don't want to be a bag of bones, then," Lonnie counters.

"You're just jealous, because I got out and you didn't," Evie taunts. "You still have to live your sad, small life with your vindictive mother and impossible expectations."

"Evie," Mal warns.

"And you know what else?" Evie smiles. "My father is always with me, unlike yours."

"Holy Hell," Mal intakes a breath, and when the fire is released, they step further apart and face her. She gapes at Evie, "What's up with you?"

"I'm just saying what everyone is feeling," she calmly defends. "She wants to be with you. She knows it. I know it." She takes a step, "So, why pretend?"

"Feeling," Mal murmurs, before she rolls her eyes. "Lonnie. I need you to go to my room."

"What?" she exasperates.

"Your room?" Evie disbelieves.

"Now?" her eyebrows raise, and after Lonnie leaves, she turns back to Evie. She takes a deep, calming breath, "Okay." She takes a moment, "You know that I have a hard time being with just one person."

She frowns, "You could if you were with her."

Mal places a hand to Evie's cheek, "I want you."

Evie shakes her head, "I'm sorry. I really did want to help her for you."

"I know," she acknowledges. "It's not your fault."

"I was just so frustrated and," she sighs, "insecure."

"You were just feeling what she was feeling," Mal understands, "but if you ever have a problem, just talk to me. You don't have to be some perfect, quiet princess with me."

"It's not like I have a say in your love life," Evie diminishes.

"Of course, you have a say," Mal disagrees. "Maybe it's more for Lonnie, but it's just casual for me. Okay? You don't need to be jealous of my sex like—especially when I'm getting none." Evie giggles, and Mal reassures, "If Lonnie meant any more to me, I'd tell you."

Evie nods, "I know."

"Look." Mal thinks, "Lonnie clearly has some strong emotions. Maybe you should just let me talk to Lonnie for you or whatever, while you're trying to help her with this."

"That might be a good idea," Evie admits.

Mal moves a loose strand of Evie's hair behind an ear, "I'd love to stay and talk about this, but Lonnie's the one feeling frustrated and insecure."

"I really hated feeling like that," she contemplates. "It was like I had zero control."

"And that's probably how Lonnie feels all the time," Mal mutters.

"Have me later?" she inquires.

Mal smiles, "You can count on it."

* * *

When Mal enters her bedroom, she nods to the bed, "Sit down."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Lonnie insists before raising her hands. "She just—"

"I know." Mal moves forward and places her hands on Lonnie's arms. "But Evie is an empath. So, even though I'm not happy she didn't come to me about all that, I'm more concerned with your feelings right now."

"My life completely sucks," Lonnie starts. "What do you want me to say?"

She hesitates, "I need to know how much of that is based on me not being more than a friend to you."

"I wouldn't even know how to explain this to my parents," she dismisses. "My mom doesn't even know I'm here."

"Lonnie." Mal repeats, "I really need to know."

"You're the only one who understands," she sadly answers. "When I'm with you, it's like I'm not alone."

"I get that," Mal understands, "but if being with me without actually being with me is too much for you—"

"No," she insists. "Mal. Without you… I don't even know who I am anymore."

Mal moves over to the bed, and Lonnie sits next to her. "You know, when I first met Ben, I didn't even know what it meant to be good or want to be good." She folds her hands, "But I learned it's not about being good. It's about making your world better." before she faces her. "He showed me the person I'd like to be, but without his help, I don't know who I am or if there's any reason to be." She pauses, "I'm not the best at this, but what I do know is it's your actions that make you who you are, not some other person."

"And if my actions are just something I do to try to keep people happy?" she huffs.

"Lons," Mal sighs. "You're smart, you're brave, and you're beautiful. And you're not any of those things, because I say you are. You're those things, because you've made decisions that made you that kind of person."

"I'm this kind of person," she disproves, "because my parents limited my social life when my grades weren't perfect, they never helped me with things I was afraid of, and they couldn't help but remind me every day that first impressions are everything."

Mal takes a moment, "You didn't have to listen to them. You did it anyway."

"You assume I had a choice," she counters.

"Your mother doesn't have hypnotism," Mal mentions. "You're not in love with her. She widens her eyes, "You had more of a choice than me or Ben ever did." before eyeing over her. "I mean, look at you now. You're here. When my mother first found out I was spending time with Evie, she hypnotized me not to even speak to her."

"Being treated like a cadet rather than a daughter over half the time wasn't very fun either," Lonnie inputs. "I came home from school to find myself in a training session or some task posted to the fridge I had to figure out on my own. They'd do random bed checks at unpredictable times. It could be an hour after they told me to turn out the lights or it could be three hours before my alarm went off. If my room wasn't perfect—if I wasn't perfect—I'd have to clean everything until they thought I deserved that sleep."

"Okay," Mal's eyes widen. "At least my mom didn't do that."

"They said it was supposed to prepare me," Lonnie murmurs.

"For what?" she spats.

"I don't know," Lonnie stares at the far wall. "My parents don't like questions. They expect me to follow orders."


	33. Trapped

**Trapped **

**(Wednesday Night, August 1****st****)**

"Are you sure you don't want to go anywhere special?" Ace asks, as they walk through the woods.

"Not until Evie makes those fireproof clothes for me." She tiredly says, "I still can't believe this."

"And meditation isn't working for you?" Ace checks.

"No," she frustrates. "Meditation irritates the hell out of me. I can't just sit and do nothing." He nods, and she continues, "So, walking through a woods belonging to a pack of wolves is the best place I can be right now."

"We don't own the woods," Ace counters. "This land is ours to take care of, but the land owns us. The moment we mistreat the earth, it can decide to kill us."

Lonnie's eyes widen, "Morbid much? I just meant that since the people here transform into wolves, they're probably less likely to stare at a naked girl than a theater crowd."

"We have a changing tent," Ace informs, "but you're right. The occasional nude situation is expected here. The wolves will want to at least try to be respectful." The teeth clamp into his ankle, and he howls in pain.

"Ace," Lonnie shouts, as she steps back and sees the metal trap. He pulls at the teeth, and she commands, "Stop. You could make it worse."

He lets go and cringes, as the teeth dig deeper into his skin. He tries to steady his breathing, "Maybe I can walk with it."

"No," she emphasizes.

"With your help," he looks up at her, "I could."

"It's too heavy," she insists. "It's supposed to ground animals. You could tear through something important if you let it hang."

"Come on," his eyes widen.

"Don't you want to walk when this is done?" she asserts, and he looks back at the trap. "You need someone to help you out of it."

"Good you're here, then," he clenches his teeth. "Help me." She merely looks over him, and he whimpers, "Please."

She hesitates, "I don't know how." and he howls again. "What are you doing?"

"Getting help," he informs, before he does it again.

Lonnie glances towards the trailer court, "Maybe I should get someone."

"They'll be here," he grits his teeth before taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" she concerns.

"Do I look okay?" he irritably responds.

Lonnie hears someone running, before Ace's father and two wolves appear. "He stepped in a trap," she explains, as she backs away and Alpha hurries to kneel beside his son.

"It hurts so much," Ace's eyes fill with tears.

"I know," his father sympathizes, before he turns to the wolves. "Go back to camp and prepare first-aid." They run off, and he faces his son, "I won't be able to hold it open for long. As soon as there's enough room, pull your foot out."

"Okay," Ace understands.

Alpha turns to Lonnie, "Help him up." and she moves forward to offer her hand and steady him as he stands. His father struggles pull the teeth of the trap apart, before he pulls his foot out and the trap snaps shut again. "Can you use your ankle?" Ace moves his foot up and down. "Good. Not broken, then, but I don't want you walking on it.

Ace feels one arm behind his back and another behind his knees, "You've got to be kidding me."

His father lifts him up, "It could be fractured." before he moves forward. "You want it to heal well, and carrying you will be faster than leaning on my shoulder." Alpha looks back at Lonnie, "You coming?" and she walks towards them.

"Why would wolves have traps in the woods, anyway?" Lonnie wonders.

"We didn't put them there," Ace seethes.

"How much pain are you in?" he asks.

"An eight," Ace heavily breathes.

"We're almost there," he reassures.

"Then why was it there?" Lonnie persists.

"Technically, this is public land," Alpha explains. "A human could move into the court if they wanted to. They don't, because they know what's good for them."

"That still doesn't explain the trap," she frowns.

"I'll take care of it," he settles.

* * *

"Where's Willis?" Alpha angrily walks to the front desk.

"Who?" the man questions.

"Officer Willis," he says again. "I need to see him."

"Regarding?" He clanks the metal contraption onto the desk, and his expression drops, "Is that blood?"

"My son's," Alpha snarls. "Get him down here. Now."

The man picks up the landline and punches in a number, "Officer Willis. You have someone down here who'd like to speak with you." He covers the phone, "What's your name?"

"Alpha."

He pauses, "Is there a middle name to go with that?"

"Alpha Michael," his eyes widen.

"Yes. An Alpha Michael is here about a bear trap," he eyes over the smaller size, "of sorts." He nods, "See you down here."

Alpha stares towards the hall, and when he sees Officer Willis, he frustrates, "You said we were done with this."

He walks up to him, "Look. Hunters are getting tired of seeing a lack of animals. They see more wolves than anything, so there's been an unlimited quota put on them."

"You mean, us," he reminds him. "There's no wild wolves in Auradon. They're hunting people. That's against the law."

"I told you this could happen if your pack kept hunting illegally," he puts forth. "But if the hunters think they're killing animals, they're not liable for murder."

"My son was just taking a walk," he asserts. "He wasn't even hunting. These traps are so close to our camp, I'm sure whoever did it, did it on purpose."

"Did they put signs up," the officer asks, "warning of traps?"

"We can read," he emphasizes. "Why would they warn us?"

He pauses, "We can't do anything if we don't know who put it there."

"Good thing I put up cameras since last time." Alpha hands him a drive, "It's timestamped, and you can see the man's face. I know you have facial recognition."

He takes it, "I can charge them with reckless endangerment, but there's nothing unlawful about them placing traps with the current kill order."

"You're saying we need to worry about rifles too," he presumes.

He hesitates, "Unfortunately, yes."

"Someone could get killed," he bares his teeth.

"Have you thought about getting the press involved?" Alpha's eyes narrow, and he explains, "When the law can't help, reporters are often the first responders. Enough attention could force the hand of the Wildlife Service. The kill order is meant to control the population of an animal disrupting the ecosystem. If there's no animal, there's no kill order."

"The park is the only place we've ever truly been safe," he opinionates. "If we talk to reporters, we will never be left alone. How are we supposed to hunt with humans hiding in the woods with cameras?"

"You say the park's the only safe place for you," he evenly expresses, "but how safe are you now that there's traps and permitted hunters?"

"People feel threatened by what they don't know," Alpha acknowledges. "I'm not putting my pack in that kind of danger."

"Then inform them," he solves.

"We have children," he mentions. "Little pups. How are their parents supposed to expect to keep them safe, when they attend a school filled with children being fed whatever their parents think of us?" His eyes widen, "The reason we've survived this long is because by default we are a trailer park community. It's up to the individual people to evaluate the risk of sharing their nature with the people they trust the most. I'm not making that choice for them."

The officer reasons, "Then you're just going to have to hold off on hunting until the threat dies down."

"Interesting idea," he considers. "If we were still killing trespassers, this would never have even been a problem. But hunting humans is illegal, which is why we don't do it."

* * *

\- **Posted**: 02/08/2020

-**Darthampser12**: So, answering your questions. Lonnie is not adopted. She is the biological daughter of Shang and Mulan, and she is not biologically related to the enchantress or the Van Dykes. That hint about 'family' that you might have picked up on was more about possible marital relation, as the Van Dykes are witches who can sometimes see the future. She is also not 'cursed', technically. It will be a while before I get to this-hence, the mystery genre I've got listed here- so I'll give you something to tide you over. Lonnie's power originates from a source in Camelot. This power was given to her at a very young age, while her parents were still helping Camelot fight the war they had against the dragons. As far as Lonnie's parents being so hypocritical and stuck in the olden days, Mulan grew up in a society where being quiet and beautiful (at least, according to her movie) is what made a woman deserving of marriage. There are reasons why Lonnie's parents think she'll have a better chance of having a family if she behaves and dresses 'properly', but mostly Mulan has considered herself lucky to have found someone who didn't mind her behavior; however, as you see (either now or later), that doesn't work out too well for her either. Lonnie's parents emphasize ideal wifely traits to her, because they want to make sure she gets the so-called perfect life, and unwittingly to Lonnie, her parents went through a lot of pain and stress to make sure she had a chance at a future. Letting her participate in sports or martial arts might seem counterintuitive to their plans for her, but they would have allowed it for self-defense training. Mulan in particular wants to make sure Lonnie gets a good man who's deserving of her and will treat her well, and something as simple as disobedience is not going to get in the way of the future she's planned out for her.


	34. Quite the Catch

**Quite the Catch **

**(Thursday Morning, August 1****st****)**

When Lonnie knocks on the trailer door, Alpha opens it and eyes down at the tin tray. "It's chicken stuffing. No onions. No garlic. Extra broth."

He smiles, "What makes you think we have a problem with garlic?"

She frowns, "I just assumed if he's related to Ben—"

"I'm messing with you," he laughs.

"Oh," Lonnie nervously smiles.

He takes the tray, "This is thoughtful of you." before he opens the foil wrap on top. "With real chicken and everything." He nods inside, "Come on in."

He sets the tray on the table, and she steps inside, "So, where is he?"

"He's bedbound the next two weeks," he informs. "You're going to have to let Luke train you for now."

"I only have like two more weeks," Lonnie stresses. "Sabumnim wants me to take my blackbelt test in front of every other class as some sort of inspiration."

He scoops half of the stuffing into a mixing bowl, "Well, a wolf hopping around like the rabbit he injured isn't going to be much help."

She watches him microwave the stuffing, "You're telling me there's nothing I can do?"

He faces her, "There is something, but it has to be your decision."

"Sounds like the sex and consent talk we got at school," Lonnie informs. He takes the bowl out, stirs it, and heats it again. "Wait. This isn't going to be a sex energy lesson, is it?"

He turns to her, "No, but it's something just as personal."

She frowns, "A donation?"

"Blood heals," he explains. "Someone as healthy and energetic as you would have even better blood, but it's your body and ultimately your decision."

She takes a moment, "Thanks."

He pours a large glass of milk, "If you do offer, I will be the one saying thanks." before he takes the bowl from the microwave and hands the items to her. "He's in his room. This will mean more coming from you."

He shows her to his room and knocks on the door, "Ace. You've got company." before slowly opening it.

Ace cracks a smile from the bed, "Sorry. I missed our training session."

"Funny," Lonnie grins with tension, before she walks up to him. "Here." He takes it and sniffs the bowl. "I know you like hunting your own food, but having an injury doesn't mean you don't have to eat."

He laughs, "I'm not Ben, Lonnie." before he glances over the bowl. "I can eat scrambled bread with chicken all on my own."

She takes a moment, "You know it's stuffing, right?" His grin widens, and she matches it. "What kind of pain meds are you taking?"

He takes a brownie from the plate on bedside table and shows it to her, "Want one?"

Her expression slips, "What's in it?"

"Weed and willow bark."

"Willow bark?" Lonnie questions, before she holds up a hand. "Wait. Where did you get weed?" She eyes the chocolate, "And how did you turn it into a brownie?"

"It's a plant," he shrugs. "It can be found."

"Which means you can grow a tolerance to it," she counters.

He sets it back on the plate, "I don't use weed." before he takes a bite of the stuffing. "Hmm. This is so amazing." He shovels two scoops into his mouth, "Is there more?"

"Plenty," his father reassures, before he turns away from the room. "I'll let you two talk in private."

After the door shuts, Ace comments, "He asked you, didn't he?"

Lonnie contemplates, "Does blood really help you heal better?"

"Human blood," he informs. "Animal blood is more maintenance and nutrient support."

"But humans are animals," she reminds him.

"Yes," he confirms.

Lonnie watches him continue to eat, "Okay. So, explain how."

"How, what?"

"How human blood is better than any other animal," she stresses.

He takes a deep breath, "No offense, but your energy is like really intense right now. And not in a good way."

She frowns, "Do you want me to leave?"

Ace takes another breath, "Okay. So, humans are large animals with a similar diet to us. In the food chain, we work better as secondary carnivores—a carnivore who eats animals that incorporate meat into their diet. The amino acids and fats and minerals carried through the blood stream is closer to what we need than if we eat a rabbit or deer."

"I don't eat a lot of meat," Lonnie confesses.

Ace shrugs, "Most humans don't."

"So," Lonnie thinks, "my blood would help, if I offered."

Ace sets the bowl aside, "Lonnie. You need your strength for the black-belt test. And if you think giving me blood is going to allow me to train you more, you're wrong." He meets her dark brown eyes, "It's going to take time to just walk right again." before tears invade his eyes. "I won't be able to transform for a month, and who knows if I'll be able to leap onto prey the same way."

"Ace," Lonnie softly interrupts.

"I could lose half the height," he worries.

"Ace," she says again. "I want to help."

"Why?" he whispers. "I told you I can't help you."

She sits on the edge of the bed, "No." before meeting his shimmering silver and clay irises. "But I know how much you like being a wolf, and I don't want you to have to be stuck acting like a human for a full month." She smiles, "I mean, how can someone be crowned alpha if you can't even be a part of the pack?"

"There is a hunting tradition," he mentions. "I would hate to miss it." She offers her wrist, Ace slowly takes it, and he looks up at her, "Are you sure?"

She sadly laughs, "I'm very sure." and when he leans in, she closes her eyes. His teeth slip into her skin, and she opens her eyes. There was no pain, but she feels the heat of the blood flowing from her. The liquid slows, she settles, and he lets go of her. "Thank you."

"Thank you for stopping," she evenly expresses.

He notices her lower her hand, "Keep your wrist up. There's a kit in the bathroom."

She tilts her wrist back up and observes the four red dots, "It didn't really hurt."

"It's not supposed to." She faces him, and he explains, "If there's one thing we do, it's take care of our teeth. If our teeth get dull, the prey we intend to kill suffer and scare away the other animals. And you're more likely to keep a donor if it doesn't hurt as much."

"Is that common?" Lonnie inquires. "Having a donor?"

"It's encouraged," he nods, before he lets out a pained noise. "I need another brownie."

After he reaches for one, Lonnie notices the accumulated puddle on her wrist, "I'm going to get some gauze or something."

* * *

When the sun fades from the room, Ace's eyes open, he sees the sunset, and he rubs his eyes before crawling out of bed. He opens the door, moves into the bathroom across the hall, and after he's finished, he steps out again. "Ace." He tiredly looks up at his dad. "Are you walking?"

"What?" his eyes narrow at his father's amazement. "Of course, I'm walking. I'm…" He looks down at his feet, and his expression slips. He lifts his foot and moves it up and down, before he grins at him, "My foot doesn't hurt."

"How many brownies have you had?"

Ace shakes his head, "I just woke up."

He takes a moment, "Well, get back in bed. You're not better yet."

"Dad," he laughs in disbelief.

"I said rest your ankle," he says louder. "I don't want you breaking a bone or snapping a tendon just because you think you can get better in one day." Ace stares at him, and he settles, "Go. I'll bring you breakfast." Ace shakes his head, reenters his room, and after the door shuts, Alpha turns into the kitchen. He leans on the table and grins, "That girl is quite the catch."

* * *

"Hey." Lonnie walks into Ace's room, "How are you today?"

He nods to the bed, "Sit down." and her smile falls. She eyes from the bed to him, before she steps over to sit on it. "Let me see your wrist."

She cautiously comments, "You know, you were a lot more polite this morning."

"You're not wearing a bandage," he points out.

"Yeah," Lonnie disbelieves, "but that doesn't mean you get to eat me again." She eyes up, "It hasn't even been twenty-four hours, yet."

Ace takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry." before she faces him. "But I wasn't going to eat you, Lonnie. I just want to see how you are."

She quiets, "Oh." before she hides her face in her hair and turns her wrist.

He takes it and examines the thick skin pealing over the puncture marks, "I would have thought you'd at least have scabs."

"They were pretty small," Lonnie informs. "After a few hours they just pealed off, I was left with a few red streaks, and now the second layer is there."

He widens his eyes at her, "You heal really fast."

She eyes off, "I wouldn't say that. It's just with how sharp and thin your teeth are, there wasn't really anything to heal." She looks back down and scrapes the dirt from underneath her nails. "When I get shots, I don't even need a band aid."

"Neither do I," Ace interjects, "but even I wouldn't have healed that fast."

She shakes her head, "Okay. And?"

"And I'm better too." He smiles, "Lonnie. Your blood healed me. Like, really healed me."

"You said blood heals you," she recalls.

"Not that fast." He half laughs, "I mean, if you'd been anyone else, I'd still be in bed for a week."

"You're better," she evenly states.

"Yes," he confirms. "I mean, my dad wants me to stay off my feet for a couple days, just in case, but Lonnie—" He grins, "I'm not in any pain. Whatever is in your blood, it's… I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's like a miracle."

* * *

\- **Posted**: 03/12/2020

\- **Darthamster12** Since Lonnie can actually hurt Mal with her heat, it is higher than Ben's. She does get hotter when she's upset, so learning to control her powers would help; however, I feel like she would still have a higher base body temperature than typical. As far as the officer goes, he's actually their to-go-to guy. I think he's actually fairly sympathetic to the community. The problem lies that Ace's community is hunting illegally (because they would exceed the allotted quota and the "weapon" they use to hunt the animals isn't listed or registered). The hunters setting traps are technically following the law (warning signs aside), so the officer is in a situation where his badge won't be of much help. Thank you for reminding me that Ben is a king. You gave me a very good and interesting idea. Normally I would say Ace isn't going to go to Ben, because he wants to keep his family relations secret; however, desperate times call for desperate measures.

\- I seriously thought I already posted this chapter. Sorry I didn't do it sooner.


	35. Factors

**Factors **

**(Thursday Night- Friday Evening, August 1****st**** – ****2****nd****)**

"Mom. Mom," Lonnie shouts.

"In here," she announces.

Lonnie strides into the master bedroom, and she sees her mother sitting in front of the vanity with clumps of hair on the table, "What are you doing?"

"Maintaining my hair," she says, as she examines the evenness.

"What happened to science proving that guys are attracted to long, healthy hair and that I should maintain mine?" Lonnie laughs, "What? Should I cut mine?"

Her eyes widen at her, "Don't even think about it."

"But you said you were maintaining yours by cutting it," she frustrates.

Her mother sighs, before she faces her, "I've been sent back to work. I can't exactly wear my hair down, can I?"

"Aren't ballerina buns allowed now?" Lonnie mentions. "Why do you need to cut it?"

"I'll be gone this weekend," she informs. "I've been tasked with guarding the ship entrance, once the monthly drop has been made to the Isle of the Lost."

"You're," Lonnie quiets, "going there?"

"It's not any worse than Camelot," she reasons. "And thanks to King Ben, there's no magical dragons on the Isle anymore." She smiles at her, "They're here now."

"Mal," she frowns.

"Anyhow," she continues, "You'll be fine on your own, won't you?"

Lonnie hesitates, "I don't see why I wouldn't be."

"No running off, no seeing any carnivores, and make sure to keep up with your lessons," she lists. "And I know you haven't been practicing your violin. You need to do that."

She takes a moment, "Yes, Ma'am." and after she watches her mother snip some strands, she sighs. "I still don't get why you needed to cut your hair. It doesn't make sense."

She sets the scissors down and looks at Lonnie in the mirror, "Your father likes it shorter. After so much time away, I thought I should do this for him."

Lonnie's eyes lower, "But you said guys like long hair."

"Most do," she agrees, before she turns towards her. "Lonnie." She looks up, and her mom asks, "You like long hair, don't you?"

Her eyes shift, "It's been nice."

"Good," her mother nods, before she advises. "If there's ever a guy you're interested in, the first question that needs to be if he likes long hair. If he doesn't, he's not the one for you. You understand?"

"I guess," she murmurs.

"You guess?"

Lonnie straightens, "Yes, Ma'am. I understand."

She smiles, "Good." before she turns back to the mirror.

Lonnie glances down, "Mom. I did have a question."

"What is it?"

"Well," she starts. "How long is it supposed to take for someone to heal."

"Oh. Um," she thinks. "You know, it depends, really, on certain factors: how healthy someone eats, how much they exercise—the age." She strains a smile, "Why?"

"It's just," she hesitates, "I heal faster than my friends. I was wondering why."

"You've always healed fast," she dismisses.

"Yeah," Lonnie accepts, "but why?"

She places a hand to her forehead, "Lonnie. You act as if I have all the answers."

"Don't you?" she accuses. Her mother fails to speak, and she claims, "I'm clearly not normal, so why? I mean, if I'm not adopted, then why can't you do what I do." She painfully grins, "Did dad have like an affair or something?"

She chuckles, "Your father with another woman?"

"It would explain why you hate me so much."

Her mother falters, and Lonnie's expression slips. She stands from the vanity and faces her, "I love you, Lonnie. How could you even think—" She shakes her head, "It's getting late, and I need to leave by daybreak."

"Mom," she sadly says.

"No," she interrupts. "I'm too tired for this. You may leave."

Lonnie turns to the door, glancing over her shoulder, before she heads out of the bedroom. The door closes behind her, and she hears heavy breathing of silent sobs from the other side. She's made her cry somehow for some reason, and she will never be told why. She walks to her room. It's bigger than thinking her love is less than love. She knows what she did, and not even her mother's parents would have treated her that way. Girls might have been more of an investment back then, but damaged goods can't be dowered. Lonnie sits down at her desk. Her mother's nearly killed her, and that's not some messed up form of parenting they used back in the day. She opens up her laptop. If her mother won't tell her why she heals fast or becomes as hot as an open flame, then she can figure it out herself. She types in 'blood healing', but the results show white blood cells, explaining why they're so important. She tries again, searching for 'magical healing blood'. One of the first results are of a doctor, who was sent to the Isle for thinking blood transfusions from children could reduce the aging process.

After she catches sight of a news article, she clicks the link. "Princess Rapunzel heals knight with her tears." _Last month, Sir Eugene Rider, previously known as the wanted thief Flynn Rider, rescued Princess Rapunzel from a witch's tower in the Norwegian islands and offered her safe passage back to the kingdom Corona and returned her to her parents. In the process, he had been stabbed, and when she cried, her tears healed him in minutes. _

Lonnie leans closer. _When Queen Arianna had fallen ill during her pregnancy, Rapunzel's parents had their knights scour the continent for a cure, and eventually they were led to the legend of the golden flower. The Sun Drop flower, although rare, can be found on the outskirts of Camelot. Guarded by the dragons which live there, this flower glows when in bloom, and the knights found it just in time. The flower healed the queen, and soon after the princess was born. _

_Little did anyone know, the flower did more than turn the baby's hair gold. Rapunzel's hair retained the same healing properties the flower had, but it was more than her hair. Sir Eugene Rider had cut the princess's hair, so the witch wouldn't want to keep the princess any longer. The power from the hair faded, but they later found she had the same power in her tears. _This is it. Her parents fought the dragons. They were right there. This has to be it. Now, she just needs to prove it.

* * *

The following evening, Lonnie uses the door knocker on the castle door, and almost immediately, Belle answers it, "I thought I told you to have someone meet you at the door."

Lonnie takes a moment, "My mom took my phone. I'm sorry."

She huffs, "Well, why would she do that? Phones keep people safe."

She glances down, "She's away for the weekend, and I'm not allowed to talk to any carnivores." She meets her eyes, "She thinks if I can't text them, I have no way to meet them."

Belle settles, "Mal's having a moment. Now's really not the best time."

"I was actually here to see Ben," she informs. "Why? What's wrong with Mal?"

Belle eyes her folded hands, before her voice strengthens, "Well, Ben is in the hospital, and Mal is taking it really hard. She blames herself."

Lonnie hesitates, "Can I see her?"

"She's drunk," Belle blatantly warns.

"I don't care," she counters. "I want to see how she is."

"Belle," Adam voices from behind her. "What's going on?"

She opens the door wider and faces him, "Lonnie's worried about Mal. I'm trying to convince her to wait a day or two."

Adam walks up to the door and solemnly expresses, "Mal really isn't doing well right now. You should wait."

"But if she's hurting now," Lonnie negates, "she needs someone now."

"Evie's helping her," Belle reassures.

"I want to see her," Lonnie asserts.

Adam takes a step back, "Belle. Her eyes."

"I know." She touches Adam's arm, before she looks at Lonnie, "You can see Mal, if you insist; however, if any smoke alarms go off, you're leaving."

Lonnie attempts a relaxing breath, "I'll behave."

Belle nods, "Good." but when she steps out of the way, he doesn't move. "Adam."

He stares at Lonnie, "I'm not letting whatever she is in my castle."

"She's been here before," Belle points out. "Nothing's happened yet."

He faces her and whispers, "We don't even know what she is."

She smiles at Lonnie, "Have you figured that out yet?"

Lonnie hesitates, "That's part of why I was asking about Ben earlier. I read about that flower from Camelot that gave Queen Rapunzel her healing powers. If I had a way to meet her, then maybe I could figure out if that's why I'm like this."

"Rapunzel can't make fire," Belle reminds her.

"Elsa can make ice," Adam's eyebrows raise.

She laughs, "But Elsa's powers don't come from the flower."

"Actually, it does." Adam adjusts his glasses, "Elsa is Rapunzel's twin. She was sent to live with her cousin after Rapunzel got taken."

Belle grins, "Well, that never made the news."

Adam takes a moment, "You thought we were the only family with secrets?"

"So, it's possible, then?" Lonnie inquires.

Adam frowns at her, "It's possible, but I don't know if it's something they're willing to discuss anymore."

Belle reassures, "Ben can probably arrange something for after one of the counsel meetings, but he needs to get better first."

"I understand," Lonnie nods.

"I'll take you to Mal," Belle frowns, before Adam steps out of the way and she heads inside. "Try to be patient with her, please."

"Wait." Belle turns back around, and she questions, "What happened?"

"I told you." She relays, "Mal blames herself for Ben's hospitalization."

"Yeah." Lonnie asks again, "But why?"

Adam takes a deep breath, "I'm just going to go make some tea."

"You do that," Belle stresses a grin, and after he heads up the stairs, Belle frowns again. "Adam hit Ben in the stomach, and it caused internal bleeding. Mal didn't tell anyone, and Ben could have died from it. She's been drinking to try to forget, and we found her cutting her stomach to try to match Ben's pain."

"That's horrible," Lonnie whispers is shock.

Belle widens her eyes, "Anyhow, Charming is with Ben at the hospital."

"But you had to stay for Mal," Lonnie assumes.

Belle glances over her shoulder before facing her, "I stayed for Adam."

"Okay," she takes a deep breath. "I don't understand."

Belle nods, "You know, I'm not sure I do anymore either." before she forces a smile. "Seriously, now. Mal is in the East Wing with Evie. I'll walk you there."

"I know where that is."

"I'm walking you there," she smiles wider.

Lonnie takes a minute, "Okay, then."

* * *

When Evie opens the door, she narrows her eyes, "Oh." She places her hands on her hips, "It's you."

"It's who?" Mal asks, before she makes it to the door and frowns. "Uh, no." She sternly eyes Belle, "Evie can't be around Lonnie." before she gapes at her. "You know that."

Lonnie excuses, "I had to see how you were doing."

Mal smirks, "I'm actually running a little low." before she faces Evie. "You don't mind, do you?"

She stares at Lonnie, "Whatever makes you happy."

"Cool," Mal says, before she runs her thumb and forefinger over a section of Lonnie's hair. "Let's take this to my room."

"Mal," Lonnie hisses.

Her eyebrows raise, "You don't want to take this to my room?"

"Your girlfriend's right there," she furiously whispers.

Mal grins, "And the nice thing to do would be to have her not see anything." before she turns her down the hall.

Evie sees Lonnie look back, before they exit through the wings' dividing door. "Do you want me to stop her?" Belle offers.

"She'd probably just hypnotize you to get out of her way," Evie mumbles.

"Technically, an intoxicated person can't consent to sex in the first place," she notes.

"Okay," Evie grins. "If Lonnie actually lets that happen, I will legit kill her."

"Seriously, though," Jay mentions, "that whole 'cool' thing was a cold burn."

Evie twists around, "Not as cold of a burn as you leaving your wife to die."

"I'm not even married," Jay eyes over her, before he stands from the chair and walks past her. He faces Belle, "Seriously. Can you get her to eat? She's starting to freak me out."

After Jay leaves, Belle widens her eyes at Evie. "What?" She defends, "Just because Jay can eat an entire pizza and not gain a pound doesn't mean I can—or should."

"But have you been eating at all?" Belle questions.

Evie laughs, "Well, yeah. I just had a bunch of almonds last night."

"You mean, tonight?" she corrects.

"No," Evie disbelieves. "To intermediate fast, I have to go twenty hours without eating. If I ate that tonight, it'd only be twelve hours."

Belle takes a moment, "I believe the idea behind that concept is to eat all the calories you need in four hours. You're not actually supposed to starve yourself."

"It's a good thing Ben's never done this, then," Evie concludes. "And I definitely didn't look through his notebooks for bad ideas."

Belle gapes, "Pardon?"

"Gesundheit."

"No," she lifts a hand. "You said Ben's notebook gave you this idea?"

Evie purses her lips, "No. I'm pretty sure I said I definitely didn't look through Ben's notebooks for bad ideas, because he's definitely never done anything like this."

"Right," Belle folds her hands. "So, these notebooks that don't exist, where would they definitely not be?"

She giggles, "Well, if they don't exist, they can't be anywhere, can they?"

Belle eyes her leather top, "Sorry." before pointing. "Your pocket is glowing."

Evie covers it, "Leather doesn't glow."

"But enchanted mirrors do," she recalls.

"It's called a witch's glass," Evie corrects.

"A witch's glass," Belle takes interest.

Evie takes a deep breath, "Okay." before she takes the small mirror out of her pocket. "Belle. This is my father, Mark."

"Oh, um." Belle unsurely smiles, before she squats to the mirror's level, "It's very nice to meet you, Mark." The mirror shows a picture of the plaque that hang's on Ben's office door. "Is that where the notebooks are?" Evie hurries to place the mirror back into her pocket, and Belle stands back up, "Thank you, Evie. This information is very helpful."

* * *

"Oh. Come on, Lons," Mal complains, as Lonnie gets up from the bed.

She picks up the leather jacket and turns to her, "I'm not a homewrecker."

Mal's face scrunches, "What does that even mean?"

"Wasn't there a rule about kissing?" Lonnie reminds her. "I'm not letting you cheat on your girlfriend. Because, I know I'm so hot that you don't need to do that."

"How is that supposed to be any help?"

Lonnie shakes her head, "You know what? Just thank me when you're sober." before she exists the room; however, when she heads for the stairs, she hears crying coming from the dining room. She slowly steps into the area and sees her, "Belle?"

She wipes the tears from her eyes, "Oh. Lonnie." before she faces her. "You and Mal finished, then?"

Lonnie takes a moment, "That's probably not the best phrasing. But no, and that's a good thing, I think, for Evie."

Belle takes a deep breath, "How considerate of you."

Lonnie takes the seat across from her and sees the notebooks, "What is this?"

"You're on good terms with Ben," she assumes. "Aren't you?"

"Uh." Lonnie answers, "Yes."

She pushes the notebooks towards her, "Just look for yourself."

Lonnie opens the first one and sees the year at the top, before she sees the lists of goals for the season; however, they're in French. "Sorry. I can't read this."

"Right." Belle points to the goals listed. "These columns are school, health, and other." She points to the numbers and holds her breath, "This is weight, I imagine."

Lonnie sees the numbers go down by tens and fives, "Oh my goodness."

Belle turns the page, "He has rules here: keep to less than a thousand calories, at least a hundred grams of protein, and run a mile for every item of which he doesn't know the content." Lonnie looks over the spread sheet of what he ate for that week, and when she flips the page, there's only one day he ate more than a thousand calories. Belle hands her the small jumbo book, "He has his exercise in here. He never even counted his tourney training."

Lonnie opens it and glances over the pages, "He wouldn't have been able to measure that." before she faces Belle.

She continues to cry, "I just don't understand why he's been doing this. I mean, it's been a year. Aside from me encouraging him to be king—" She places her hands over her eyes, "Was it stress? Did I make him do this?"

"If it makes you feel any better," Lonnie informs, "my, um, boyfriend has been trying to help Ben with this."

Belle meets her eyes, "Your boyfriend?"

"He's a wolf," she explains. "You know, like a werewolf, but that's an offensive term, so—"

"Lonnie," she interrupts. "How is he helping him?"

"Well, sometimes he sees Ben walking through the woods, and he will offer him meat and keep him company." Lonnie's jaw drops, "Oh, no."

"What is it?" she concerns.

"Ben can't try to hunt anymore," Lonnie urges. "He can't even walk through the woods. There's hunters who put down a bunch of bear traps. My boyfriend just walked into one the other day. No one can be in the woods right now."

"These woods are our private property," Belle frowns.

"They're targeting wolves," Lonnie warns. "They're not putting up signs. They're hunting carnivores, and if they claim they saw a wild wolf, they have permission to shoot on sight. He can't take that chance."

Belle shakes his head, "He never even told me he was doing this. How am I supposed to warn him of it?"

Lonnie thinks, "I can do it." before she falters. "I mean, if you let me."

She nods, "Give him a couple days. I want him to heal more first." She watches her eye down, "Is something wrong?"

Lonnie looks at her, "When my boyfriend got caught in the trap, he got injured really bad. But then, when I offered my blood to him, he healed within a day. If I could do the same for Ben, maybe he could get better sooner too."

Belle shakes her head, "That's very nice of you, Lonnie, but Ben's injury was in his stomach. He's not allowed to eat anything right now."

She eyes the table, "I finally found a way to help people, and I can't."

After a minute of quiet, Belle anxiously asks, "Where's Mal?"

Lonnie slowly answers, "I got upset with her. I left her on the bed."

Belle stands from the table and strides over to Mal's room. She knocks, "Mal?" There's no answer, and she opens the door. There's no sight of Mal, but when she walks over to the bathroom, she sees her standing in front of the mirror, "Mal?"

She stares at her reflection, "Who am I?"

"Well, you're you," she rationalizes.

"The girl that slipped the king with a love potion or the girl that turned her mom into a lizard. Or the girl that went to a brothel for heat and got surprised when she was raped."

Belle walks up behind her and places her hands on her shoulders, "You are a strong, young woman that overcame a lot to get the life she has today."

"The life where I'm in a country where being with my girlfriend is illegal and my girlfriend gets jealous over my sexual outlets."

Belle takes a large comb from the counter, before she starts at the back of Mal's curly hair, "Nowhere is perfect, but you have people who love you. You have people who would break the law for you. When you have people who love you that much, you have everything you need."

Mal scoffs, "Everything?"

"Everything you need to get everything you need."

Mal looks back at her reflection, "I'm such a mess."

She starts combing the right side, "That's why we're doing this. The first step to put yourself back together is look put together. It will make you feel better, and you will have the encouragement you need to do better."

"I wish I could believe that," Mal doubts.

She starts the other side, "It doesn't fix everything, but it does make things easier."

Mal frowns, "Things would be easier without curly hair."

"Some hard things are worth it," Belle smiles, before she sets the comb down. "Hold on a minute. I'll be right back."

Lonnie watches as Belle leaves, and Mal turns to her, "Still mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad," Lonnie evenly expresses. "I just don't want to hurt Evie."

Mal looks away, "It's sad."

"What is?"

She looks back into the mirror, "How good of a pet you really are."

When Belle returns, she shows Mal the hair accessory, "We put this side of teeth on one side of your hair, and the other side goes into the other." She pinches the teeth together, "This will help keep the wind from knotting your hair, and it makes you look elegant."

Mal touches the glass beads on the back of her head, "It kind of hurts."

"As all things do," Belle smiles and places her hands back on Mal's shoulders. "You get used to it."

* * *

\- I did see Frozen 2 after I wrote this chapter. Personally, I still very prefer the YouTube theory for Elsa's power's origins.


	36. The Glass Drowns

**The Glass Drowns **

**(Saturday Morning, August 3****rd****)**

When Lonnie walks over to the fridge, she sees a fifty-dollar bill under the magnet with a note: _Pizza. Remember to refrigerate it_. She pockets the money, grabs a reusable bag, and heads out the door.

After she walks to the store, she finds two frozen, stuffed-crust pizzas, a carton of cashew milk, and some boxes of fruit. She grabs some flavored water, protein bars, and an anti-lactose bottle from the pharmacy section, before she heads to the checkout. She has just enough time to put the groceries away, eat a protein bar with a glass of cashew milk, and walk to the trailer court to meet Luke. Cold air follows her as the dark clouds cover her. The air is fresh, and there's a sense of peace; however, it compares to loneliness. She enters the house, and she's alone. The empty cupboards fill, but the wood complains. The fridge fills, and the door stomps. The wrapper cries open, and the glass drowns.

She's figured it out. Her mother must have gotten hurt while fighting the dragons, her father heroically got that flower for her, and it was made into a healing tea. They hadn't realized she was pregnant, and Lonnie was born with fiery eyes and burning skin. She probably hurt her mother during the pregnancy. That's why she hates her. How could she be a proper mother, if she couldn't even hold her child? Lonnie finishes the milk and sets the wrapper aside. Somehow, she thought nirvana would be happy. She doesn't desire any other discovery, the suffering of this mystery is gone, and she watches herself sit there. She should be happy, but nirvana isn't happiness. It's nothingness.

Lonnie stands from her seat, tosses the wrapper out, and rinses out the cup. She can talk to Rapunzel, she can help her boyfriend, and she can earn her blackbelt, but that doesn't change who she is. She is a flower reincarnated, and that will be the core of her being. She puts on the jacket and heads out the door. Her mother knew. She's a beautiful flower, something that must be quiet. She needs to be quiet so that she's safe, but now everyone will know.

* * *

"Hey. You're late," Luke complains.

"Sorry," Lonnie murmurs.

"Whatever," he bypasses. "Let's review. Energy can be transferred or used. Energy can be taken living things, magnetic waves, and electrical impulses. Once you have energy, you can do different things based on the amount of energy you put into it." He notices her stare at the ground and snaps his fingers, "Lonnie. You with me?"

She rehashes, "Energy can be transferred or used. The amount of potential energy you have determines which actions you may pursue."

He continues, "You have it easy. You already have all the energy you need. Now, you just need to use it." He steps aside and faces the wood stump, "And you get to use it by helping us prepare firewood."

"Your religion is nature, and you're chopping tree wood," Lonnie sums up.

"It's either live off of what we have or encourage companies to destroy the Earth and throw away half of the product they made," Luke counters.

"Right." Lonnie recalls, "Supply and demand."

"Humans are such wasteful fuckers." He sets a block of wood on the tree stump, "Here." before he faces her. "Your advantage is that your energy turns into heat. If you can move that energy to your hands, it would make it easier to cut the wood."

"Okay," Lonnie understands.

He shows her his hands, "Focus on your hands. Feel your breath and heat move through your body. It will grow and become more intense, until you can barely even stand it." She shuts her eyes, and he gives her a minute, "Energy is like adrenaline. It adds to your strength. When you're ready, use your hand to chop the wood." She opens her eyes, slices her hand through the air, and when she hits the block of wood, she holds the bottom of it in pain. "Seriously?"

"It's a block of wood," she seethes. "I've only ever done planks of wood before."

He touches her hand and huffs, "It's not even hot. I told you, you had an advantage." She doesn't speak, and he smiles, "I get it. You don't want to earn your black belt. You'd rather just mope over your failure so that you can disgrace your parents' titles and put woman back in their proper place." She doesn't speak. "It would be a lot easier to have some guy swoop in, push out a couple kids, cook dinner while watching the news complement everyone who's not you." Lonnie glances down, unresponsive, and he shouts, "What's wrong with you today?"

She faces him, "What's the point?"

"What's the point?" his eyebrows furrow. "The point is to get angry. Your father leaves you every year to deal with your abusive mother, just so everyone else can tell you that you need to be just as undeniably great as they are. You can do everything in your power, but you will never have the power to be the hero of a country or the commander that led the first female soldier to victory. Your parents will always be better than you, even with all the crap they've put you through. That's the point. Don't you want to prove them wrong?"

She continues to frown, "All my power's done is hurt people."

Luke's eyes move past her, "Tell that to him."

When Lonnie turns around, she sees Ace step down the trailer stairs. He smiles, walks towards them, and asks, "How's it going?"

Luke nods to her, "She says her power's never helped anyone."

He faces her and lifts an eyebrow, "You've never helped anyone?"

"Well," she examines.

Ace looks at Luke, "Because I thought she was the reason I'm walking right now. You know?"

"Yeah," he agrees. "I thought that was why too."

"Okay. I get it," Lonnie voices, before they face her and she sighs. "But still. I just… I don't know."

Ace eyes over her, "What happened?"

Lonnie faces him, "I think I know where my power comes from."

"Where?" Ace takes interest.

"It's a flower."

"You mean, from all that tea you drink?" Luke jokes, nodding over to the water bottle.

"You've heard about Queen Rapunzel's story, right?" Lonnie serious continues. "That flower that healed her mother came from Camelot."

"Where your parents used to work," Ace realizes.

"I'm not crazy, right?" she makes sure. "That has to be it."

Ace contemplates, "That doesn't explain how you have the same blood markers as Mal."

"The flowers only grow in Camelot," Lonnie thinks. "Maybe they're directly linked to the dragons that live there somehow." Neither of them speaks, and she informs, "I can have Ben introduce me to Rapunzel after he gets better. I can know for sure, then."

"After he gets better," Ace seriously repeats.

"Oh. Right." Lonnie meets Ace's eyes, "Ben's been hospitalized."

Ace purses his lips, "Please tell me it's just a cold."

Her frown deepens, "It's not. He had surgery for internal bleeding… caused by his father." Ace eyes over the park, and she continues, "I know your father—"

"You can make him better," he turns back to her. "Your blood can heal him."

"I already tried," Lonnie whispers. "He's not even allowed to eat right now."

"Well, why the fuck not?" Ace frustrates.

Luke stares at him, "You need to calm down."

"You know how long Ben will be out of commission for?" Ace's eyes widen, "If my dad finds out, he'll want me to announce my right to the throne."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Luke points out, "If you're king, you could get rid of the kill order."

"Or Ben can just do it himself after we tell him," Ace counters. "I can't even keep our home safe. How am I supposed to get an entire country to bow down to me?"

"You're a natural leader," Luke reassures.

"They're not wolves," Ace emphasizes. "How am I supposed to lead a bunch of wild apes?" He glances at Lonnie, "No offense."

"None taken," she breathes.

"Titles mean something to humans," Luke reminds him. "The moment you're crowned king, they will bow to you. And for humans it won't matter what you do, they will make an exception for you just because you've been given that title."

Ace faces him, "That changes if they know I'm not human." before he looks at Lonnie. "Do you know where Ben is?"

* * *

When they walk up to the service desk, Lonnie informs, "We're here to see King Ben."

The receptionist questions, "Name?"

Lonnie glances at Ace, before she asserts, "You know who I am."

She nods to him, "Who's he?"

Lonnie looks between them, "My boyfriend."

"And you're here to see Ben regarding what?"

"There's a hate group targeting my community," Ace informs.

"Uh," Lonnie takes offense. "We're also worried about him."

"I'm worried about my family more," Ace inputs.

Lonnie narrows her eyes, "Ben's your cousin."

"Sorry," she interrupts. "Who did you say you were?"

"I'm no one." Ace leans forward, "But it's really important that Ben knows about this."

"He could be in danger too," Lonnie seriously says.

The receptionist eyes between them, before she picks up the landline and dials, "I've got two visitors at the front desk for King Ben. Lonnie Li and her boyfriend would like to relay some important information to him." She nods, "Yes. The information is stressful."

Ace shakes his head, "I don't believe this."

"Ace," she whispers.

"No," he quietly enforces. "I can't wait two weeks to tell him this."

"Sounds good," the receptionist says, and they turn back to her. "If you go to the second floor, King Charming will meet you in the waiting room."

"Thank you," Lonnie smiles, before she sees Ace walk up the stairs. She hurries after him, "Hey. Hold up."

"This is too important to hold up."

"Waiting a second isn't going to kill anyone," Lonnie tries to catch her breath, and Ace turns at the top of the stairs.

She halts, and he meets her eyes, "You say that."

Lonnie sees Charming next to the waiting area and points. Ace turns back around, and they walk over to King Charming. Lonnie bows her head, "Your Highness."

Ace opens his mouth, before he looks at Lonnie, "Does he even know about Ben?"

"I think so?" Lonnie unsurely answers.

"I was told you had important information?" Charming comments.

"There's a group of hunters targeting carnivores," Ace informs.

Charming purses his lips, "Let's sit down." He leads them to a set of seats, before he presses his hands together, "Can you start from the beginning?"

"My family's part of a community of wolves," Ace explains. "We have a woods surrounding us, and hunters put out a bunch of traps."

"And you think they're targeting you," Charming understands.

"I know they are," Ace asserts. "They're supposed to put up signs to warn people of the traps, but they didn't."

"Did you try telling the police this?" he asks.

"My dad did," his eyes widen, "after I got caught in one of the traps." He takes a deep breath, "But the officer that's on our side says there's nothing he can do, because there's a kill order on wolves."

"Wait." His brows furrow, "A kill order?"

"There's no wild wolves in Auradon," Ace continues. "The hunters are seeing us hunt on the outskirts of our own property, and they got permission to kill us for it. All they have to do is claim they thought the wolf was wild, and they have an excuse to kill us without fault."

Charming contemplates, "Is your entire community wolves?"

Ace nods, "For the most part. And everyone there acts as a part of our community."

"Is the land protected?"

"Protected?" Ace questions.

"If the land were preserved for your community," Charming answers, "then no one else could legally enter it. It would be yours."

"Land can't be owned," Ace opinionates. "The Earth owns us. We live with it."

"The dwarves believe that too," he informs, "but having the land listed as legally theirs has allowed them to stay safe. The dwarves have a say in what they can and cannot do with their land. If your community was set as a reservation, you would have a legal right to keep the hunters from entering your property."

"I say take the offer," Lonnie suggests.

Ace glances at her, "I don't have the authority."

"You're going to be alpha in three weeks," she counters.

"Well, I'm not alpha yet." He looks at Charming, "If I can get my dad to agree, how long would this take?"

He unsurely expresses, "One—maybe two—weeks."

Ace shakes his head, "Someone could be dead in two weeks."

"I can start a draft of the agreement now," Charming reassures, before he takes a card from his pocket. "Get your father to arrange a meeting with me, and we can get down to the details. When Ben signs it, it will take effect; however, you will need to mark the reservation with signs. And some press coverage couldn't hurt."

"Not the press," Ace denies.

"It would be a good way to let the hunters know the law's in place," Charming counters.

Ace takes a moment, "Alright."

Lonnie interrupts, "What about Ben?"

"What about Ben?" Charming asks.

"He hunts too," Lonnie explains.

"He tries to." Ace faces him, "If you think he's any safer just because he can't transform, then you're wrong."

"No one knows what Ben is," Charming inputs.

"No," Lonnie frowns. "They just think he's a cannibal."

"Ben's admitted to drinking from humans," Ace continues. "It doesn't matter if anyone knows what he is if they still consider him a danger to humankind."

"I'll tell him to stay out of the woods," he settles.

After a moment, Lonnie inquires, "How is Ben?"

"Stable," he nods, "but…" He looks at Ace, "You probably know this, but some carnivores have markers that humans don't have."

"Like Mal," Lonnie examples.

"The doctors didn't know about him when they gave him the transfusion," Charming frowns. "I'm told there's a chance he could reject the transfusion."

"It's more than just a chance," Ace asserts. "Ben's part lion. He probably doesn't even have the same number of chromosomes as a human."

Charming's mouth gapes, "Pardon?"

Lonnie sighs, "King Charming." before she gestures to Ace. "Meet Ben's cousin."

Ace narrows his eyes at her, "I didn't give you permission to tell anyone."

"Ben doesn't have a cousin," Charming slowly states.

"Let's keep it that way," Ace smiles as he faces him. "Ben's grandfather was my grandfather's brother. He found a magic lamp, married a lion, and now we have Ben. And believe me, I've been trying really hard to keep him alive."

"He has," Lonnie endorses.

"The transfusion's going to fail," Charming backtracks, before he walks away. Ace and Lonnie look at each other, before he twists back around and raises a hand, "Thank you."

After he walks away, Lonnie says, "So, you're getting your own reservation."

"Yeah," Ace agrees, as he watches Charming enter one of the rooms. "You don't think I took it too far, did I? You know, I feel like learning your king is part lion would be a lot."

"No," she pitches. "He's like the father Ben needed to have. It's good he knows."

Ace's eyes shift, "Right." before he turns to her. "So, I just tell my dad now." She nods, he nods, and Ace glances over his shoulder as they leave the floor.

* * *

\- I'm told the anti-lactose things out there don't actually help all that well, but seeing as this is Auradon, ya know. If anyone has ever had a positive experience with lactose preventatives, feel free to inform me.


	37. Reservations

**Reservations **

**(Saturday Night, August 3****rd****)**

"Dad," Ace walks up to the infirmary tent, and he sees the small wolf curled up on the mattress. "What happened?"

"She wandered off," his father frowns. "The trap smashed through her bone. They're suggesting amputation."

"We should take her to the hospital," Ace suggests.

"They're not going to let a wolf in the hospital," he dismisses, "and she can't turn back with a broken bone."

"I met with King Charming," Ace informs. "He said he can turn our territory into a legal reservation if you agree to it. This is just further proof that we need his help."

"There's a pup who will never be able to run or hunt the same again," his father's eyes widen, "and you want to use it as some kind of advertisement?"

"I want to make sure it never happens again," he corrects. "Once this is documented, the police have to step in and actually help. And if our territory becomes a reservation, the hunters can't get away with it again."

"The hunters know when we sleep," his father's light brown eyes meet him. "I went over the footage to see where the rest of the traps were laid. A couple of the hunters came into the camp and stole a bag of food from us. They're trying to starve us out so that we get hurt."

Ace frowns, "Print out colored photos of the hunters with the time stamps. If we take her to the hospital, we can show it to them. The police will have to do something, then."

"We aren't hunting legally," his father reminds him. "We complain about them stealing our food, but the cops will want to know how we got that food."

"Even more of a reason to meet with King Charming," Ace reasons. "Wolves should not be told how much meat we're allowed to eat. The dwarves get to hunt on their land. We would be allowed to hunt on ours."

His father calls, "Margarete. Jakob." They walk out of the tent, and he recommends, "I think we should take her to the hospital."

"The hospital?" she worries, as she glances at her husband. "Is that even safe?"

"Just tell them you're her parents." He reassures, "I will be there to back your claim."

"Since when do we trust humans with our health?" Jakob questions.

"We don't," he affirms, "but I want the police to get involved. Even they won't stand for a child getting hurt."

They give each other a look, before Margarete nods, "Do it."

Alpha takes out his phone, presses three and seven, before he hears the operator, "This is Alpha Michael. I'm at the Auradon trailer park on Oak Avenue. A little girl got her leg caught in a beartrap. We got it off, but the bone looks crushed."

"Emergency services are on the way," she reassures. "Is she conscious?"

He walks into the tent, "She's awake."

"Can she feel her toes?"

He kneels next to her, "Blink two times for yes, one time for no." He touches her paw, "Can you feel this?" She blinks once, and he answers into the phone, "No."

"Do you have something to wrap above the injury?"

"Already done." He explains, "They tied a scarf to prevent blood loss."

"Good." She informs, "Keep it tight. If the bone is crushed, we want to keep the splinters from entering the bloodstream and reaching the heart."

"I hear the sirens," Alpha notes, before he sees the flashing lights and ends the call.

When the paramedics step out of the van, the woman asks, "Where's the girl?"

"Over here," he guides them over to the large tent, and they follow him inside.

"Is this some kind of joke?" the man gapes. "It's a wolf."

"Of course, she's a wolf." Ace divulges, "We're all wolves."

"She's my daughter." They turn to the unkempt ash blond haired woman. "Please. She's five years old. You have to help her."

The female paramedic moves over to the small wolf, "Let's get her on the gurney."

"You're not seriously falling for this?" he disbelieves.

"They have the same hair color."

He glances between the supposed mother and the pup, "Damn it." before he wheels the stretcher over. "So, what is it? A family curse?"

"The acuti virus," Alpha informs. "The werewolf strain."

"More like a clan of skin walkers," he accuses. "You know how rare shapeshifting is?"

"We're very connected to ourselves," Alpha informs. "Our natures are a part of us."

After they get her on the gurney, the woman faces the mother, "Riding with?"

"Yes," the man next to her answers.

"You the father?" she questions.

"Yes," he answers.

"We only have room for one," the man intrudes.

Jakob faces Margarete, "Go. We'll meet you there."

"Do you have the trap?" he inquiries. The healer shows it to them, and he takes it, "We'll need that." They head out of the tent, and Margarete follows them into the van. They close the doors, and he starts the tape recorder, "It's Saturday, August 3rd. Time is eight thirty P.M. Patient is a five-year-old girl with blue eyes, grey hair with white roots. Injury includes a possible broken Fibula and fractured Tibia on the left leg with extreme nerve damage. Patient carries the acuti virus and is currently shapeshifted into a wolf. Proceed with caution." He replaces his gloves, "Patient is currently stable. We will be introducing an anticoagulant to reduce bleeding."

* * *

"I heard what happened," Charming comments, before he meets Alpha outside the hospital room. "I'm sorry."

"If they gave her the splint, she'd never be able to return to her human form," he stares through the window at the black girl on the bed. "If they amputated her leg, she'd be able to go to school, speak her mind, and help around the camp, but she'd never be able to hunt or run with the other wolves." He pauses, "She cried when her parents decided that losing the leg was the better option, but she's so young. What if they decided she could stay in her wolf form her entire life, and she grew to hate them for it?" Alpha faces him, "This is the best your government can do? I haven't even heard back about the men I caught on camera placing those traps."

"I'm sure they just haven't pinned the men down, yet," he reassures.

Alpha steps towards him with stern eyes, "Give me a reason not to hunt those men down myself right now."

Charming pulls out the map, "Does this sound good enough for you?"

He glances at the map, "We can't jump over that river."

"Then we build a bridge," he solves.

Ace stares at it, "That's a lot of land, Dad."

"And it would legally be yours," Charming adds.

"If any human enters our reservation," he warns, "they won't hesitate to kill them."

He shakes his head, "There's a self-defense law. Just put up signs."

Alpha eyes over him, "The bridge is going to be made out of stone, not wood."

"And if any traps are set on your land," Charming mentions, "it will be illegal." He offers his hand, "Do we have a deal?" He examines him, hesitating to take his hand, and Charming smiles, "Okay, then. Let's get this in writing."

* * *

"I wish you'd have told me," Lonnie sadly says. "I would've helped her."

"Even the splint wasn't guaranteed to work," Ace frowns. "Her bone was so shattered. I doubt even your blood could have helped her."

She leans her head against his chest, "Still. I hate that this happened to her." He wraps an arm over her, and she asks, "Do they know who did it?"

"My father has photos," he relays, "but the police haven't gotten back to us."

"Maybe they're busy," she excuses.

"No," Ace denies. "Our contact at the police station took the case as soon as it reached the front desk. He said he was saving our furs from a wildlife investigation. My dad was right. We can't report our food stolen if we stole it first."

"And what about the part where the hunters laid traps that hurt this little girl?"

Ace shakes his head, "It was our responsibility to keep an eye on her. Her parents could have been charged with negligence for letting their child run off into the woods by herself."

"Where's the pictures?" Lonnie asserts.

Ace feels her heat up and lets go of her, "My dad has copies. Why?"

She faces him, "I want to see them."

"And do what?" He confronts, "Hunt them down with your little red belt and sword."

"And your pack can have them for dinner, since they stole yours," she finishes.

His expression falters, "Lonnie. Those hunters probably have families. The way they target us, they probably have some sick kind of pack of their own."

"I thought you wanted justice," Lonnie reminds him.

"Doing something illegal doesn't make up for something else illegal," he puts forth. "And I'm kind of shocked you would even consider it. You never seemed to like our ways."

"Well, I'm not a fan of people who hurt kids either," Lonnie inputs. "So, give me the photos so that I can find them, and we can bring them to justice."

"When they disappear, the other hunters will know my pack was responsible," Ace worries. "They'd come after us all."

"Then we take care of them all," Lonnie instructs. "If they're going to play sick games with us, then we can play just as many mean games with them."

Ace takes a moment, "Where would we even start?"

Lonnie thinks, "I kind of want my blackbelt first, but if you have the pictures printed off tomorrow, then we can find the men after. We can follow them, find their patterns, and when you become alpha, we can put together a real plan."

"I feel like I should run this by my father," Ace hesitates.

"Do it," Lonnie encourages. "He doesn't seem like the kind of man who would let this go without a fight. Maybe he could help us."

* * *

\- **Posted**: 05/10/2020


	38. Carry and Conceal

**Carry and Conceal **

**(Monday Morning, August 5****th****)**

"Lonnie Li," the black-haired taekwondo teacher announces, "you have earned your blackbelt." He hands it to her, she snaps it open. "Congratulations." She puts it on, and he turns to the children, "Let's give her a hand." They clap, and he turns back to her, "I don't suppose you'd like to come back next summer and be my assistant?"

She frowns, "I thought Ace was your assistant."

"But he's going to be alpha, isn't he?" Sabumnim reminds her. "He wouldn't even have the time."

She hesitates, "Sabumnim. Earlier this summer you mentioned Qin Shi Huang. What does he have to do with me?"

His sky-blue eyes meet her, "You're both immortal in your own right, aren't you?"

Her eyes narrow, "He's dead."

He chuckles, before he turns back to the class, leans in, and whispers, "So are you."

* * *

"Maybe you misunderstood him," Ace reasons.

"I know what I heard," Lonnie frustrates.

"Are you in public right now?" he concerns.

"Yeah," her eyes widen. "Why?"

"Try to calm down." He recommends, "You don't want them to think you're a demon."

Lonnie takes a deep breath, "I just wish I knew what he meant."

"He's probably just talking about reincarnation," Ace concludes. "Energy can't be destroyed. In that sense, you would be both dead and immortal—as he said."

"I guess," she unsurely says.

"Lonnie Li?" a balding man stands by the door.

She quickly comments, "I have to go." before she stands from her seat and places the phone back into her pocket.

After she walks over to him, he smiles, "Lonnie Li?" She nods. "Having a good day?"

She smiles, "Great." before she hands him the previous permit. "I'm here to renew my conceal and carry license."

He takes the card, "Someone's eager."

Lonnie's expression slips, "My boyfriend's birthday is this month. I thought it would be nice if we could go hunting together."

"And you need a CWP for that?"

"It's better to be safe," she reasons.

He nods, "Okay, then. Follow me, and let's get this done." She enters the room, and he guides her through the maze of cubicles. "So, what kind of weapon do you have?"

"I never had my own," she informs, "but I'd like to get a crossbow."

"A crossbow," he repeats. "That's a nice, quiet weapon." He walks into a cubicle, before he takes a seat at the desk. He folds his hands, "Why a crossbow?"

She takes a seat across from him, "My boyfriend is from that new reservation. Having a loud weapon would scare away the prey."

His expression falls, "Your boyfriend is a werewolf."

Lonnie hesitates, "Just wolf." before she spots the photo of him and two other men holding rifles. The man turns the frame down, and she meets his blue eyes. "His pack's really attached to that side of themselves."

"I wouldn't have guessed that the general's daughter would be dating a werewolf," he inputs. "Do you think we can really trust them?"

Lonnie frowns, "I don't really trust anyone."

"Let's be honest," he inches forward. "Werewolves don't need any help killing things. You need your permit renewed so that you can keep yourself safe."

She darts her eyes from the concealed photo to him, "Yeah."

He turns to the computer, glancing at the previous permit, "Do you have a new address or anything?"

"What?" Lonnie questions. "What about the psychological examination?"

"You've taken the test before," he continues to type. "You already know what answers to give. All I need to know is that your intention is to protect yourself from a gang you are personally involved in. You don't want to be a victim. I can respect that." They're a family, not a gang. Lonnie stays quiet, and he prints out the new permit. He hands it to her, "Stay safe."

She stands up, "That's the plan." before she turns around and walks out of the office. She sees the cubicle number. Two ninety. Lonnie walks back to the lobby. Two ninety. She sees the lock on the door. Two ninety.

* * *

"Wood or metal?"

"Metal," Lonnie answers, before she's guided to the far wall.

"Big or small?"

Lonnie eyes over the large bows, before she spots the black crossbow on the shelf and picks it up, "Small."

The man steps forward, "Are you sure? That only takes six-inch bolts."

"If it's small enough to carry," she examines, "then I will have it whenever I need it."

"You won't be fending off any wild animals," he warns. "You would be lucky to pierce through a bear's fur."

"An arrow through the eye has never kept anything alive." She picks up a set of gold-colored arrows from the bottom shelf and turns to him, "Is there a place I can try it out?"

"Follow me." He leads her into a separate room filled with shooting ranges separated by transparent barriers, "Pick a lane and close the door." Lonnie does as she's instructed, and she loads the crossbow before aiming it at the bullseye. She shoots three, and he observes, "You have some serious aim."

"I played paintball when I was a kid," she informs. "My parents introduced me to guns when I was ten. A crossbow doesn't seem to be much different."

"Ten is a little young," he cautiously comments.

"Don't you mean a little illegal?" she corrects, before she pulls the bolts out of the target and puts them back in their bag.

"Your parents are war heroes," he excuses. "If they thought you could handle a gun, then I'm not going to question their judgement."

"No one does," Lonnie evenly states. She exits the shooting area and requests, "I'd like to buy these. With a carrying pouch. How long will the background check take?"

"With someone of your status," he contemplates, "I imagined you will be approved within the week."

"Nice and timely." She decides, "I like it."

* * *

"Lonnie?" her mother shouts from the dining room. She takes a deep breath, before she slowly walks over to her. You're late."

She takes a seat and scoops some rice with chicken onto her plate, "Sorry."

"Honestly," she disbelieves. "Where have you been all day?"

Lonnie frowns, "Um. I had my blackbelt test. I went out to celebrate afterwards."

"Hold on," she faces her. "That was today?"

Lonnie tries to smile, "Yep." before she shovels the rice into her mouth.

"I wish you told me." She stresses, "I should have been there."

"It's fine," she reassures. "You just got back from the Isle, so yeah."

After a moment, she questions, "Well, I assume you got it. Who did you go out celebrating with?"

She takes a second, "Audrey. I went shopping."

"It doesn't look like you got anything," her mother notices.

Lonnie laughs, "Yeah. Uh, I can't get it yet." Her mother waits, and she explains, "Paperwork and stuff."

"This paperwork wouldn't be for a car, would it?"

Lonnie tries to smile, "I turn seventeen the day before school starts. Having a car would be so much more—"

"You don't need a car," her mother dismisses. "I got around just fine by walking when I was your age. You can too."

"You lived on a farm," Lonnie's frown deepens. "You didn't have to try navigating a city full of cars and broken crosswalks."

"Don't you have the king's number?" She points out, "Isn't that something you should be warning him about?"

She stares at her, "He's been in the hospital."

"Has he?"

"He's there a lot," Lonnie recalls. "I feel like I mentioned it before."

Her mother shakes her head, "I can't tell if I'm working too much or not enough."


	39. Please

**Please **

**(Monday Night, August 5****th****)**

"I just hope this works," Lonnie concerns, as she uses the lockpick on the front door.

Ace glances around, "I thought you said you've done it before."

"On a practice lock," she dismisses. "There's no guarantee—" She hears the click, takes the pick out, and opens the door.

"And there's no alarm?" he makes sure.

"A silent alarm," Lonnie informs, as they enter the building. "The receptionist reassured me I was very safe there. If anything happens, all she has to do is push the button."

"So, don't push the button," Ace recognizes.

"Should you be doing this?" Lonnie questions, as she strides over to the second door. "An alpha can't lead from prison."

"I'm not worthy of that title if I can't protect my people," Ace opinionates, before he watches her unlock the second door. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, are you really thinking about killing this guy?"

"So long as your pack is willing to eat the evidence," she evenly answers.

"We could use the extra food," Ace admits.

"Especially since your territory is going to get smaller before it gets bigger," she reminds him. "You won't be able to hunt on the castle grounds anymore, and it's going to take a month for that bridge to get built." She opens the door and turns to him, "I told you, I'm not going to let these people hurt that girl and get away with it."

"They might not even know what they did," he empathizes.

"They have no problem setting traps for the parents of your tribe." Lonnie compares, "So, neither will I. If whoever does this lives, what's stopping them from teaching their kids to do this crap?" His head lowers, and her eyes widen, "You know I'm right."

"What if they don't see it that way?" Ace thinks, "What if all they see is us attacking them? What if their kids grow up being killers, because they think we're the bad guys?"

Lonnie's eyes glow, "I'm not letting those monsters hurt my kids." before she sadly laughs. "Because, I want kids one day." Tears leave her eyes, and they slowly fade back to brown, "I don't know if it will be with you or someone else, but if they're anything like me or you, I want them to stand a chance."

"Right. Kids. I never really thought—" He faces her, "I guess, I wouldn't want mine to get hurt either."

"Good," Lonnie settles, before she turns into the office area.

He follows her through the cubicles, "Which was it again?"

"Two ninety." Lonnie repeats, "Two ninety." before she turns into the corresponding cubicle. "When I saw the photo, he tried to hide it from me." She grabs it and hands it to Ace. "He was the man in the middle."

"These are the men that stole our food," Ace recognizes.

Lonnie takes the frame from him and takes the photo out, "Then we find out who they are and end this."

"I swear, there were five people," Ace frowns. "The picture only has three."

"Andrew Higgins, Anthony Higgins, and Xander Michel," she reads. "We can get one of them to talk."

"We would need an address for that," he points out.

"That's what social media is for," Lonnie smiles, before she takes out her phone. "So long as I have their names, I can find them."

"Go after the lone wolf," Ace suggests. "Michel is going to be a lot easier to deal with than the brothers."

She puts the photo back in its frame, "Let's do it."

* * *

"It's been over a week," Ace complains, as they hide behind the trees.

"It takes two weeks to figure out someone's weekly patterns," Lonnie informs, "and that's if they didn't do anything special."

"That's not what we agreed," Ace argues. "This is taking too long. If you want to back out, just say it."

"Look," she rebuttals, "if it were as easy as just killing him, it would be done already."

"Then what's the problem?" he furiously whispers.

"We wanted to interrogate him, right?" she reminds him, and he looks at the cabin. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm tired," he faces her. "I've been running on a pound of meat a day. We all have."

"You're hungry," she sighs.

"I talked to my father about this," Ace stresses. "He agrees we could use the food—but only if you're really up for this."

She takes a moment, "He wasn't doing anything last Friday. Let's hope this Friday is the same." Her phone buzzes, and she reaches for her pocket, "Crap."

"You didn't silence your phone," he sternly remarks.

"It could be my mom," she reminds him, before she brings it to her hear.

He notices her falter, "What is it?"

When the voicemail ends, she slowly lowers the phone, "It's Mal. She said she needs me." She reaches for her bike, "I have to go."

"Wait," he reaches for her, and she faces him. "Mal's not going to die if you let her run cold for a couple hours."

"Ace."

He interrupts, "She always does this. She wants you, she needs you, and then she's never there for you."

"Ace," she seriously replies.

"If she were here for you, she'd help us get these guys," he suggests.

"I think she's going to kill herself," Lonnie blurts, and he frowns. "She doesn't say she needs me when she wants me. She didn't say what she needed me for. She just needs me."

"Don't you have the queen's number?" he recalls. "Or Evie's?"

Lonnie looks at her phone, "The service here is trash." before she gets on the bike. "I'm sorry, but—"

"Go," he urges. "I've scouted before. I can do this."

"Thank you," she breathes, before she jumps onto the bike and hurries away.

* * *

Lonnie pushes the button again, before she starts to pull out her phone. If she were smart, she would have called Evie as soon as she got back to civilization. The door opens, and she puts the phone away. Belle frowns, "You know you need to arrange for someone to meet you at the door. The noise annoys Adam too much. I had to keep him from coming down."

"Belle," she interrupts. "I got a weird voicemail from Mal. I tried calling her back on the way here, but she didn't answer."

"When was this?"

She checks her watch, "Forty minutes."

"Forty minutes?" she disbelieves.

"I was out of town," she stresses.

Belle holds up her hand, "Just come in." and Lonnie follows her as she rushes up the staircase. "You didn't try to call me, did you?"

"You tend not to answer," she unsurely says.

"Sorry," she apologizes. "Adam has a rule about leaving my phone with him."

"What about when you go out?"

"I don't, really," Belle admits, before she knocks on the door. "Anything to keep him from getting so…" She opens the door and whispers, "Paranoid." She shouts, "Mal?" as she walks towards the bathroom. Lonnie runs towards the en-suite, sees Mal under the water, and pulls her up. Belle takes Mal's ankles, and they lift her out to set her onto the floor. Belle looks from Mal's naked frame to the three wine bottles on the floor, "She didn't plan this." She sees Lonnie press her hands between Mal's breasts, "What are you doing?"

"Chest compressions," Lonnie seethes. "Call ES."

Belle watches her breathe into Mal's mouth before continuing, "Lonnie."

She glows her eyes at her, "Do it."

Lonnie blows into her mouth again, and Mal coughs up some water. She slowly opens her eyes, before she whispers, "Lons?" and her eyes roll back before closing again.

"She's okay now," Belle examines.

"I told you to call ES," Lonnie gapes at her. "She's allergic to water. How much do you think she swallowed?"

"Turn her on her side," Jay solves.

Lonnie notices him with crossed arms, leaning against the doorframe. "What?"

"She's going to throw up," he explains. "She needs to be on her side or she'll stop breathing again."

She turns Mal onto her side, "We need to call Emergency Services."

"Doctors?" Jay questions. "Aren't they just going to give her more water?"

"Why would they do that?" Lonnie questions.

"Isn't that what they do when someone shows up drunk?" he points out.

"The wine." Belle turns to him, "What do we need to do for that?"

Jay shakes his head, "Nothing. She only drank enough to pass out."

"Three wine bottles?" Belle disbelieves.

"I didn't say I would try it," he points out, before he goes to grab a sheet from the bed and uses it to cover Mal. "I don't get it. She throws up if she drinks a cup of lemonade in an hour. If she swallowed more than that in a minute, she definitely should be." She shivers, and he touches her arm, "She's freezing." He dips his fingers into the water and starts to blink.

"What's wrong?" Lonnie worries.

He faces Belle, "Call someone, please."

"Jay," she steps forward.

"I said 'please'," he yells, before he lifts Mal up and wraps his arms around her.

* * *

Evie walks into the hospital room, "How is she?"

"They pumped her stomach." He gives her a look, "What took you so long?"

"Belle just told me," she explains, before she takes the seat next to his.

"She's asleep?"

"They can't wake her up," he softly speaks. "Dr. Roberts thinks she's too cold. Reptiles hibernate to save energy or some shit. If we're lucky, that's all it is."

"And if we're not lucky?" Evie thinks.

"Then there's a part of the brain that keeps us warm, and it turns out it was doing something for her after all." He eyes down, "And Lonnie was too late to keep that part of her brain alive."

Evie notices the heat lamp, "Maybe if Lonnie—"

"Tried that," he interrupts. "It was just steam."

"That was the water," Evie reasons. "Maybe now—"

"Just stop," Jay shouts.

She quietly comments, "I just wanted to help."

"Then tell me why she did this," he insists.

"Belle said it was an accident."

"Everything in that family is a damn accident," Jay fumes, "which is exactly why she doesn't need to marry into it."

"You're seriously worried about that right now?" Evie gestures to her, "Mal's in a coma, lying cold under a lamp. She might not even get that chance."

"I need to know what happened," Jay persists.

"Why?" Evie protests. "You think that killing him is going to keep Mal from killing herself the next time someone hurts her feelings?"

"Him?" Jay grits his teeth, "You mean, Ben?"

"This has nothing to do with Ben," Evie resists. "Mal did this to herself. She's sick. Can't you see that?"

"I thought Ben ran away," Jay dodges.

"Not that far away," she slowly states. He shakes his head, stands from his seat, and she worries, "What are you doing?"

"Not sitting around and doing nothing," he answers, before he walks to the door.

Evie hurries in front of him, "Mal's temperature is eighty degrees and dropping. Don't you want to be here for her?"

"No." Jay evenly expresses, "I don't want to watch her die." before he passes her and turns around. "Oh." She turns around, and he informs, "I looked it up. People have come back from a sixty-degree temperature. Mal's going to be fine."

"You don't know that," Evie whispers.

He shrugs, "Either way, I'm not needed here."

"What if I need you here?" she asks.

He eyes over her, "Why don't you talk to your girlfriend's boyfriend about it? Or are you afraid that would hurt his feelings, and he'd kill himself too?"

She shakes her head, "Don't even joke about that."

"I'm not," he raises his eyebrows. "All he ever talks about is dying. If he wants to do it so badly, why doesn't he just write everyone a little, pretty note and do just do it?"

Evie gulps, "You better hope Mal can't hear you."

Jay keeps his eyes on her, "My sister was a powerful, mythical beast with a godlike mind, and she died the moment she decided she needed humans' approval and a guy to make her feel worthy." He points to the hospital bed, "I don't know what that thing is, but it's not my Mal."

"You don't mean that," she sadly replies. His eyes narrow, before he turns away from her, glances at Belle, and walks away.

Belle steps forward and places a hand on Evie's shoulder, "It's just what he needs to think right now."

"I'm afraid of what he's going to do," Evie confesses. "Mal was his anchor. They're each other's anchor, and now she's back here and he's…" Her frown deepens, "Ben."

"Pardon," Belle inches forward.

"Jay thinks Ben made Mal do this."

"Why would he think that?" she gapes.

"Probably because Ben was the last person to talk to her." Evie meets her eyes, "Ben gave Mal a wine bottle, hoping that if he got her buzzed enough, she would let him… you know, be close to her."

"You make it sound like he snuck back into the castle to give an alcoholic expensive wine he can't afford in exchange for favors," she relays.

"He didn't really have to sneak back in," Evie explains. "He's been staying with me."

"With you." Belle points at her, "Like, with you?"

"And I've been cooking him carnivorous, nurse-approved food, paying for his soda addiction, and making him make plans that will make him want to live," she adds.

Belle takes a moment, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, we all kind of thought that if Adam found out Ben was living under his nose this entire time, then he would probably beat the life out of him."

"Adam wouldn't do that," Belle defends.

"You mean," Evie corrects, "he wouldn't do that again. You remember that little punch that led to a little internal bleeding and then a transfusion reaction because of the fact that Adam thought Ben shouldn't have carnivore listed in his medical papers?" She checks her watch, "I need to call Ben, make sure he's out of there before Jay finds him."

"I wouldn't have told him," Belle frowns. "I might love Adam, but I know his emotional health can cause problems."

"And you're not getting him help." Evie nods to Mal, "I looked into her diagnosis. There's a medication for people who are bipolar, which can reduce the emotional outbursts of people with Borderline Personality Disorder."

"I'm the last person to suggest medication for something situational," Belle inputs.

"This isn't situational," Evie insists. "It's chemical. Her emotions are so off the charts that she can't even feel them, and I'd rather have her be on medication than cutting every day or drinking herself into a coma." Belle looks at Mal, and Evie seethes, "Please. I thought you cared about her. Don't you want her to get better?"

"The medication's not going to work if she drinks." Belle seriously says, "If you want to see if it helps her, she would have to stop drinking first. You would have to let me put her in a program, where she might not be allowed to see or speak with you for a month."

Evie softly speaks, "I'd do anything for her." before they hear a beep coming from the machine tracking Mal's temperature.

"Shouldn't the heat lamp be helping?" Belle inquires.

Evie stares at the numbers, "She's not going to get better, is she?" and Belle hugs her.

* * *

\- **Posted**: 07/29/2020


	40. Peace

**Peace **

**(Thursday Morning, August 14****th****)**

"So, Friday night," Alpha repeats. "Before midnight?"

"We would start surveying at dusk," Ace informs. "Oh, and she wants to interrogate him to find out who the other two men were who weren't in the photo we found."

"You're going to want to put the human in a garbage bag when you're done with him," he advises. "Hide him under other bags filled with clothes or something in case a police officer stops you and searches the car."

Ace nods, "Got it."

"I want a call when the interrogation starts and when you're on your way home."

"Of course," he agrees.

Alpha looks at Lonnie, "You've been quiet. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No," Lonnie mutters. "It's just…"

"How's Mal?" Ace guesses. "I didn't get a text after you went to check on her."

"She's in the hospital." Lonnie pauses, "When I left last night her temperature was eighty-three, and when I went in this morning it was at seventy-six. She's not waking up."

Alpha asks, "What happened?"

"She got drunk and drowned in the bath." She folds her arms and breathes, "I did CPR."

"She's alive because of you," Ace comments.

"But no one knows what's wrong with her," she starts to cry, "and she's losing so much heat so fast."

"Can't you help her?" Ace frowns.

She shakes her head, "I just tried again. Her temperature didn't go up. I just burned her."

"You burned her?" Ace disbelieves. "She's a dragon. I thought she was fire resistant." She doesn't speak, and he reassures, "The doctors will figure it out."

"The doctors think the part of the brain that regulates heat was already malfunctioning for her, and by the time I arrived, it stopped working completely."

Alpha comments, "I thought you said no one knew what was wrong."

"They don't know for sure," she explains, and it's quiet for a minute. "They don't think she will get lower than room temperature, but with her not being able to have water, they don't know what to feed her. The feeding tubes they have are constituted with water, not milk—you know, because people are more likely to be allergic to milk. Like me." She lays her elbow on the table and places her head in her hand, "She might starve to death instead of being heat deprived." She faces Ace. "She's not braindead. They checked. She's stuck in there, suffering."

"If you can't do this right now," Alpha offers, "a few of us can go instead."

"No," Lonnie firmly replies. "I want to help."

"You could use the distraction," Ace agrees.

"Just stay safe," Alpha emphasizes, before he eyes to Ace. "Both of you."

* * *

"What's that?" Ace asks, as another car pulls into the lot.

Lonnie watches the small girl exit the car, "He has a daughter."

"You were right," Ace admits. "One week isn't enough time to plan."

"Don't tell me you're backing out," Lonnie evenly teases. "I thought you were hungry."

"We can't kill him with a witness here," Ace declares, as the man takes the girl inside and the car drives away.

"He will have to take the garbage out eventually," Lonnie reasons.

"So, we wait, and then you shoot him?" he unsurely plans.

"Fresh out of trank-darts," Lonnie jokes.

"So, what do we do?"

"We could drug them," she considers, sneak some medicine from their cabinet and put it in their drink."

"That would dilute it," Ace reminds her.

"Unless, they use Benadryl," Lonnie thinks. "We could crush it."

"Medicine tastes like things," Ace recalls, "and this guy looks like the type that spend their life training not to get poisoned."

"Okay," Lonnie settles. "No medicine, and no noise." She turns to him, "Maybe we can't do the interrogation."

"No. We have to," Ace asserts. "If we don't, his friends will find us first."

"Amazing, you're thinking so clearly," Lonnie examines.

"If I'm going to be alpha," Ace reminds her, "then I need to think with more than just my stomach."

"Still." Lonnie questions, "I should have offered you a drink. Are you sure you can do this hungry?"

"If I don't," he points out, "it's the rest of my pack that suffers."

"Let's get closer," Lonnie encourages, and he follows her to the window.

Ace sees the father and daughter eating dinner, and he notices Lonnie's expression, "Hits close to home, doesn't it?"

"How could it?" Lonnie quietly retaliates. "My father's never home."

"No one's going to believe he up and left, when his daughter's visiting," Ace recognizes.

"Make up you mind," Lonnie complains. "Do you want to eat him or do you not want to eat him?"

"Well, obviously, I want to eat him," Ace answers.

"Then stop pointing out flaws," she commands, as she watches the hunter move to the sink and turn the water on. "She's little. She will have a bedtime."

"And then what?"

"And then I kill him, you feed your pack, and I look for information," she solves.

"Wait." Ace disbelieves, "So, I'd be leaving you here alone?"

"Do you want the police to catch us with the body?" Lonnie turns towards him, "Unless you have a better plan."

* * *

"I can't believe you actually did it," Ace stares in awe.

"I can't believe he actually took the garbage out," Lonnie remarks, as she cleans the bolt off with the cloth and places it back with the others.

"I thought you would take this harder," Ace frowns. "This is your first kill?"

"Maybe not," Lonnie evenly answers. "In another life."

"If you don't deal with it now, you're going to get nightmares."

"I already get nightmares." She meets his eyes, "That girl and her missing leg, how the hunters took it from her. This is what's going to keep them away."

"I hate to remind you of this," he solemnly replies, "but there's two other guys still out there. And there's always going to be people like them, unless society changes somehow." He places his hands on her shoulders, "You can't kill every neo-Nazi in their army."

"I can try," she seriously whispers, and Ace kisses her.

"Be careful." She nods, and he looks at the body. "I should get this to the car."

"Garbage bag?" Lonnie reminds him, and he takes it out of his pocket. "What does a wolf have a license for anyway?"

"For reasons like this," he murmurs, as she helps him put the body into the bag.

"I'll help you take him to the car," she offers.

Ace slings the bag over his shoulder, "I got it. You just get what you need and get out. I'll leave your bike where we parked."

* * *

"It's big," the little girl says, as she pokes the bag.

"No snacking," Ace reminds her, before he shouts. "All children inside. We need space to prep the animal."

After the families scatter, Luke comments, "Animal, huh?"

"People are animals," Ace reminds him, before he opens the bag. "He is fat."

"A lot of muscle too," his father notes. "He should last us, least until the bridge is built."

Ace checks his watch, before he pulls out his phone, "Still no texts from Lonnie."

"It took you fifteen minutes to get here," he reminds him. "That's barely enough time to find a password to a computer or a hitlist in a notebook. Just give her a little more time."

"I'm just worried," he excuses.

"She's the general's daughter," his father reassures. "She could probably spend the entire night there and not get spotted."

* * *

Lonnie sets the papers on the table, "I printed off some conversations. Like the rest of the world, he saves his passwords to his laptop."

"Where's his laptop?" Ace asks.

Lonnie gives him a look, "I know you're not that thick." before she looks at Alpha. "But his daughter did wake up. And she saw me."

"Did she recognize you?" Ace worries.

"Only if she can see in the dark. I was using my phone light, and he keeps his computer dim." She looks back at his father, "She's like seven. She probably doesn't even know who General Li or Fa Mulan are."

Alpha nods, "Just be more careful next time."

"Next time?" Ace points out, "We're still on this time."

"The body is unrecognizable," his father points out. "No body, no crime."

"You know technology has gone a long way, right?" Ace reminds him. "If we leave a bone out, that can be traced."

"Then we bury the bones," he solves.

"Because a dog would never bury a bone," Ace irritably replies. "That's the first place they would look."

"Too bad Mal's not here," Lonnie quietly comments. "She'd love to eat them."

After a moment, Ace faces his father, "If we cooked them, we would go through them a lot faster."

"Cook them how?" he inquires.

"The fire in the smoke hut," Ace suggests. "We already have people in there to keep the fire steady, and no one will see they're in there."

"We could use the cover in case the construction crew walks by," he considers, before he nods. "I'm proud of you. You're doing great already."

"Yes," Ace agrees. "A little murder here. A little end of starvation there."

"And you got God," Lonnie finishes, before she yawns.

"You should get back home," Ace recommends.

Lonnie hums, "No. I don't want to."

"There's only two beds," Ace informs, "and we can't share." He watches his dad open his mouth and lifts a finger, "No." He looks back at Lonnie, and his expression falters.

She moves back-and-forth against the seat of the bench, "Wood's so comfy."

"Wha—No." Ace places his hand to her shoulder, "Lonnie."

"Let her sleep," his father encourages.

"She's been having nightmares," Ace explains. "I don't think fire and wood goes together."

"She looks peaceful to me."

Ace examines Lonnie, "She does, doesn't she?"


End file.
